Challenging Fate
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Some would call it fate, that only after Konoha's destruction he realized what he did wrong. So in order for him to fix it, he has to use a forbidden jutsu and go back to just before it happens to change things and Challenge that Fate. *Discontinued* I no longer like writing Mpreg, though I still read it every now and again.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authoress Note:**__ xXxFrostyIceCubexXx named my story! So much thanks!_

**Challenging Fate  
Chapter 1**

Sasuke stood in the center of a burning Konoha, burning flesh filled the air accompanied the red and orange flame, the carefully and intricate buildings started to crumble around him, crashing loudly to the ground. Leaving no silence anywhere just suffocating hopelessness. The village he hated more then he ever had hated his brother was finally gone, wiped from the face of the earth. And he felt nothing only a sinking feeling of despair.

"It should feel different, not like this." Sasuke whispered to the many fires eating away at the falling buildings. Faintly he heard crying in several different directions of orphaned children in between loud crashes and screams of pain and death, children he took everything away from. They will hate him now, he wasn't sure if that bothered him at the moment. That fact alone reminded him of himself when he traveled down the empty streets of his clan's district after that night despite how much he tried to push it down. Reminded him of how he hated Itachi for taking away everything. Closing his eyes he tried to shut out everything that he wasn't suppose to be feeling and the sound of the children who is just like him now.

"I should be happy, overjoyed." Sasuke whispered to the clouded skies above him as he reopened his eyes to see the clouded skies and the cracked trees around the now destroyed village. The Hokage Mountain behind him was all, but shattered and was no longer recognizable under his vengeful wrath. He felt no regret for that, he was happy he wouldn't have to look at smug faces carved in stone.

"Why am I not happy? I got my revenge. My clan's revenge. My brother's revenge." Sasuke nearly screamed to the skies though no one heard him clearly over the burning buildings and crashes. Today he proved once and for all that he was the most powerful then all other shinobi's here. Thankfully Pein's prior attack weakened the defenses of Konoha enough for him to infiltrate and destroy the rest of Konoha. It even managed to weaken his only rival Naruto. He managed to defeat Naruto, which resulted in Naruto's death.

He remembered that he told Naruto that he would kill him on a whim, and he did. But why does he feel regret in doing that? Was the demon fox right when he warned him not to kill Naruto?

_Flashback _

_Naruto laid on the ground beaten and his body broken. Sasuke knelt on top of him with his blade driven through Naruto's heart. Though to Naruto the fact that Sasuke was the one who destroyed Konoha, his home and the village he loved despite it's flaws, hurt more then any blade or kunai could. _

_Through cracked and split lips Naruto managed to ask between gasps for air as he clung helplessly to life,  
_"_Why?" He couldn't bring himself to look at the surroundings around him, so he looked at Sasuke only and inwardly cringed at the hatred and anger swimming in his former friends eyes so he stared right back at Sasuke with both hatred and anger. The hatred was a cover for betrayed hurt. The anger was at himself for failing to protect his loved ones and save Sasuke from himself. _

"_Why you ask? Why? Konoha betrayed my clan! My brother! He was ordered to murder my clan! My family! The only way for gaining my revenge was to destroy Konoha! Revenge do you understand! The council betrayed my clan so Konoha did! And now it is gone! Do you understand that! Huh!" Sasuke snarled angrily, as he bent down so that his face was mere inches from Naruto's bruised face. Naruto groaned slightly due to the pain from Sasuke's sword moving slightly in his chest as Sasuke moved. _

"_The counc… did tha… Not Kono… ha… citiz'ns… innoce… what you di… is… annih… ilation… murd… er…" Naruto barely managed to say. Those words were his last words spoken. With that thought spoken out loud Naruto's life gave way to death. _

_With his last spoken words he managed to somehow shock the avenger enough for Sasuke to stagger off of Naruto's now dead body and absentmindedly wander away from Naruto's corpse. He wasn't quite sure on why he was shocked by those words but he was._

_Which all lead to Sasuke's current musings. _

_End Flashback_

"Where did I go wrong…" Sasuke asked no one but himself, no one else held the answer for the lost avenger. His sword was left in Naruto's chest about twenty feet behind him. He was now standing in front of the academy where Iruka's body now laid mangled after a fatal run in with Juugo. Sasuke was aware that Juugo disagreed with what was done here today. He knew Juugo didn't want to hurt anyone and this truly did break the giant gentle man. Sasuke had to leave the broken man curled up in a corner clutching his head. He didn't know where his other team members were, if they were even alive at all.

A large part of him didn't feel guilt or even regret for what he had done here today or what his team done in his orders. Not to begin with anyways.

But a seed of doubt was growing making him question what he has done here today. Questions of whether or not it was the right action taken. He new that his brother would disagree with what he has done. After all Itachi his brother had sacrificed himself for him and sacrificed their family for Konoha's future. He hurt his brother by taking this action; he knew that and understood that. He killed his former best friend, who suffered at the hands of the village just as much as he has, but instead of doing what he has done turned around and became someone who loved this village. They both loved the younger generations and what Konoha's future could have been.

_Future! That's why he done it! Not for Konoha's past! But for it's future! My future, everyone's future! Why didn't I see this before, why was I blind to this!_ Sasuke thought frantically as his heart sped up. It all made painful sense to him now, it was all coming together within the flames shifting in front of him. He made a mistake, one that cost the lives of hundreds. A death toll greater then the Uchiha Massacre ever was.

It soon dawned on the pained and angry Uchiha, that Madara knew this and told him knowing that he wasn't thinking straight and was too angry to think clearly. He even warned him mockingly, that he would be going against his brothers dieing wish. He knew Madara told him the truth knowing that he would disregard the truth about his brother's wishes and dreams and disregard what his brother wanted for him and their clan's future. What Itachi would have wanted for Konoha's future. _He was counting on me taking this action and now I have. I made his job easier!_ Sasuke spat angrily as his glare turned venomous, sharingan spinning wildly.

Somewhere in the distance Madara was sitting on a makeshift throne laughing at the carnage he knew happened.

"I screwed up. There is one person who can help me. Help me set things right and gain my clan's revenge, the right way this time. Not with too much bloodshed, or this kind of destruction." Sasuke stated calmly, and for the first time since before he left Konoha his mind was clear. _Itachi. _Sasuke stated in his mind. He indirectly looked at the spot where the Fifth Hokage's stone face used to be. He needed her as well in order to keep the peace.

"My brother." Sasuke whispered calmly as he took off towards the hidden village of Sound knowing that there was a forbidden jutsu that would take him back in time far enough for him to stop himself from killing his brother. The only problem with the jutsu was that it was never tested but the science behind it was unmistakable. Sasuke saw it once before he killed Orochimaru, though Orochimaru never knew that he did.

He knew Orochimaru once planned on going back in time to kill the first Hokage to stop the creation of Konoha, but he planned on killing his past self before they reach Itachi somehow and take his place so that he could talk to Itachi.

xxxTimeskipxxx

A year has passed and Sasuke stood before the scrolls that he required, several sound ninja's laid dead on the floor. The fools tried to stop him with all that they had, they were still loyal to Orochimaru, but they failed miserably resulting in their life ending. His sharingan was copying everything written within those pages and he even written down the proper date to go to. The day right before Itachi's death. It would be a close call, but Sasuke had no doubt that he could pull it off. And all his planning took place over a month since he destroyed a village he shouldn't of.

He had to stay at Sound, Gaara sent out teams to kill him. Angered because of the death of Naruto, but that didn't surprise Sasuke, he was aware that Gaara considered Naruto a close friend. With that thought his heart quenched, he remembered telling Naruto that he was his closest friend. His best friend. He remembered severing that bond with him at the Valley of the End and killing him a year ago.

Or so he thought, more and more did he regret killing the nine-tailed vessel; he quickly realized that he didn't sever those bonds like he proclaimed several times to several people including Naruto himself. More and more did he regret even fighting him; these regrets annoyed the hell out of him but chose to keep them there to assist him in fulfilling his new plans. And not to mention the regret in killing his brother despite the fact that he had no idea.

The only thing wrong with this scroll was that he could only use it once. So he made sure to do every hand sign correct with icy concentration. Performing the jutsu he noted that the air around him started to swirl around the room despite the fact that there was no windows he still saw ghosts of trees and the sky. Everything around him seemed to start to shift and bend towards the scroll and the date disappeared completely going into a direction in the center of the scroll. Looking down at his hands he noted that they too seemed to be pulled towards the same direction. Pain. That's what he felt as the rest of his body was sucked through the time portal he created. Then blackness from closing his eyes automatically, he saw nothing until he reopened his eyes noting that the sky above him was blue, much like the day before his brother's death.

But he had to make sure, so he got up and stabilized himself from his dizziness. And activated his sharingan feeling around for his chakra. He found it! Heading towards that direction Sasuke managed to suppress it enough to watch himself sit with his team eating what appeared to be rations. And sure enough, this was the place; he remembered that he felt sick due to rations due to his equal hatred to rations that he once held for his brother. When Karin nearly threw herself onto his other self's lap he confirmed that he was in the correct time and place. He was lucky that he arrived here.

Now all he had to do was wait for his past self to go use the washroom and change into the other's cloth rather then the back matching set he now wore. It wasn't long; he remembered that on this day he decided to wander off from his team for a few minutes of peace. Following his other self he knew he would have a slight fight, but so long as he didn't use much chakra and his newest form of sharingan to deliver a massive blow to the other Sasuke's mind.

---

Sasuke's team sat there wondering what was going on when their leader came back only a few minutes later, a few minutes earlier then they expected. They noted that he appeared slightly different though when he came back. Calmer. Less angry if that was possible. But they all shrugged it off. Karin absentmindedly clung onto his shoulder and noted that several ravens seemed to be feasting on something frantically in the distance Sasuke came from.

"Say boss? What has the birds so happy and hungry?" Suigetsu mused as he stretched lazily were he sat. _He still annoys me, they all do despite the fact that I kind of missed them when I separated from them after Konoha's destruction._ Sasuke mused calmly as he turned slightly to Suigetsu and shrugged off Karin like he always did before.

"Have you located Itachi?" Sasuke stated making sure that he in fact was in the right place.

"Ya, remember… we met someone who crossed paths with him about yesterday saying he headed to uh, well that old hideout that Uchiha's once owned or something like that." Suigetsu shrugged casually as he laid down onto the ground staring at the sky and dreaming while awake of acquiring all the swords that the seven swordsman possessed.

Now all Sasuke had to do was carry out his plans. So he sat down against the tree. He remembered that this day he spent relaxing due to his nearly healed injuries from Deidara not to long before this date. He didn't let Karin see that he wasn't injured so he faked and put bandages on in the exact same places and manner as they were on the now deceased past him.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authoress Note: **To answer the reviewer named Nanashi, the future Sasuke killed his past self and took his place to both live in and fix the past and the future (by fixing the past). If you still have questions on the matter, do feel free to review and I will answer them in my next update to this story. _

**Chapter 2**

The next day they took off again, Sasuke made sure they stayed one step ahead of Naruto and his gang with the memories of last time though this time he had more time and new what moves they made and when. Halfway after meeting his brother last time he ran into a shadow clone of Naruto going right through it, this time he new about the shadow clones and avoided them all. His team thought it was weird that he would suddenly change his mind of going straight and turns suddenly every now and again. But that didn't concern him, just getting to his brother was. He needed to talk to him, learn whether or not his brother will help him for their clan's revenge and saving Konoha from murderous rampage from himself and eventually Madara.

They soon arrived where he needed to be; Kisame was there waiting to make sure that no one interrupts Itachi and him, though the meeting with Kisame was a lot sooner then he before which means he'd have to be more careful. _Foolish man doesn't know that with him protecting Itachi and I he's dooming his stupid little organization. I have to be careful though; Zetsu if I remember might be there. But that doesn't matter, if need be I'll take care of him later_. Sasuke thought as he slowed to a stop only for a second. One thing was for sure, he told them not to fight Kisame. Not now or when they stop temporarily to meet with his brother before they head towards the actual Uchiha Hideout.

Sasuke left his team behind soon after that entering the dark room knowing that this is first step in recruiting his brother into helping him, the first step before they head to the Uchiha hideout that was used before Konoha was created. He knew this was a genjutsu and new that the form in front of him was his brother, a clone of him anyway.

"Did you get a little taller?" His brother asked him showing little to no emotion. Just like last time. _But last time I was filled with hatred and ignorant to the truth. But not this time. This time I will not allow anything to break that bond I once had with my brother before the massacre or after his death. _Sasuke thought calmly and with silent confidence.

"A little. But we're not here to talk are we? Well not on your side anyway. My side is quite different. I only wish to talk." Sasuke stated with his sharingan activated so that he could see clearly and through the genjutsu. He saw only a flicker of confusion before the cold calculating mask took its place again. It was obvious that his older brother didn't expect this.

"And why is that?" Itachi found himself asking, the man who looks like his brother shouldn't be his brother. His little brother is filled with hatred thanks to him. A slight burning in his chest started up but Itachi pushed it down again. Guilt, he would have to deal with that later. But the man standing in front of him held no animosity towards him, nor a show of hatred.

_Where do I start?_ Sasuke now panicked; now that he was here at this step it no longer seemed as easy as it was in the planning stages. So he could only think of one thing, drop the genjutsu.

"Drop the genjutsu, then we will talk. About the truth." Sasuke stated and watched his brother's eyes narrow slightly. Itachi merely dropped the genjutsu to see what this was all about. He was planning on dying today, but it was now apparent that his brother had another fate in store for him.

"The truth?" Itachi asked calmly as he stood only 6 feet away from Sasuke watching him coldly. He learned long ago to completely lock away his emotions, because they would stop him from going through with his plans that would eventually lead to his death and Sasuke's victory. If he didn't block away his emotions he would be insane and filled with murderous guilt at what he done to his brother and to his family, to the unfortunate ones who had demons sealed within them.

"I will meet you at the Uchiha hideout." Sasuke stated calmly as he lead his older brother to the location where he fought with Itachi before and where he killed his brother before. Intrigued slightly Itachi followed despite the fact that this version of him is merely a clone. His real self was aware of his words and was waiting for Sasuke to start about the truth and what he actually new.

It merely took them a few minutes to arrive at the Uchiha Hideout once again Sasuke reminded his team not to fight. With that said Sasuke walked inside and once again entered a genjutsu and the clone of his brother disappearing. _Cautious._ Sasuke stated to himself as he walked in about half way to the throne like seat made of stone, where his brother was sitting in both the reality and the genjutsu.

"As I said, lower the genjutsu so we could talk. Face to face." Sasuke stated calmly as he merely stood there waiting and watching his older brother watch him cautiously before doing just that. Sasuke new he was throwing Itachi off. _That's right, my brother planned his death. This fight. I'm throwing him off by wanting to talk._ Sasuke mused to himself calmly.

"What is it you wish to talk about?" Itachi asked calmly as he watched his brother leaning back in the chair slightly. Sasuke looked at Itachi and merely sighed slightly. Really his brother must be mocking him in some way he was sure of it.

"You are aware of the creation of Konoha. So I'll skip most of the history lesson. What I won't skip is that the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan never trusted each other, but you were aware of that were you not?" Sasuke stated calmly as he watched his brother watch him still.

"I am." Itachi stated emotionlessly and a bit offhandedly. Not once moving his position on the chair.

"You are also aware then that the Uchiha Clan was never granted the same rights as everyone else in the village, that we were pushed to a secluded part of the village and kept out of politics and away from power that can influence Konoha's path." Sasuke calmly pointed out with little to no emotion. Waiting for his brother to confirm what he was saying.

"Yes." _Where are you going with this little brother?_ Itachi thought, as his heart seemed to speed up slightly at the fact that it was becoming apparent that his brother knew everything and his plans were now ruined.

"Then you know that our father at some point was planning on over throwing the Hokage, you were ordered to play as the double agent of the family. You didn't want another war, which is why you did it. You knew that if Father succeeded then there was no doubt going to be another ninja war. You were given an order when I was at age 7 to kill everyone. Not only that you had your mentor assisted you with that mission. Uchiha Madara." Sasuke explained calmly and saw it in his brother's carefully hidden emotions that this was the truth.

The painful truth of the Uchiha Clan and Konoha, which harmed both of the Uchiha brothers caught in a corrupted whirlwind of fate. Fate that was going to change for the sake of both of the brothers, Sasuke was planning on it.

"Where are you going with this? Dear little brother, what plans are you concocting in that mind of yours. What do your eyes see?" Itachi spoke calmly and emotionlessly as he now sat up straighter. He now new there was a good chance that a fight will not break out at this point.

"What I see Itachi is things changing from here on out. Konoha's council will fall, hopefully with the Hokage's help. She is hot tempered and blunt. She is also a very noble person and would not order something like what you were ordered to do, and would go against it." Sasuke stated as he watched his brother hide his shock at being asked to help with revenge. _No… retribution or in other words, justice_. Sasuke mused inwardly.

"And you expect that I will assist you in this?" Itachi stated coldly as he stood up and walked down the steps until he stopped right in front of Sasuke looking him straight in the eyes. Itachi only stood about a few inches taller then his little brother.

"Yes." Sasuke stated calmly as he waited to hear from his brother whether or not he will co-operate with him. Sasuke silently prayed that he would, he didn't want to fight his brother again he doubted his heart could take it now.

"Why?" Itachi asked his mind could come up with several reasons. Reasons that will most likely be correct but he still had to hear it from Sasuke. Itachi needed to know the reason so he doesn't jump to conclusions.

"Retribution for the Uchiha Clan. Our Clan. If the Hokage helps then we can avert a ninja war. Konoha will be left standing." Sasuke stated as memories flashed through his mind of Naruto's beaten body and Konoha in flames ran through his mind. He didn't want that, before that happened he did. Not now, not ever again.

"And if I don't? What will you do then?" Itachi mused as he now slightly eyed his brother up calmly. He wanted to know what Sasuke would do if he declined, but that was merely fleeting curiosity.

"It will happen anyway, and plus Tsunade is a medical ninja and the best at it. She could help you with your illness." Sasuke stated calmly as he eyed Itachi up as well. Sasuke refused to take no for an answer, and that was what Itachi's musing was. An indirect answer stating no.

"Not taking a indirect no for an answer are you?" Itachi couldn't help but muse as he calmly stood there in front of Sasuke without moving a muscle.

"No." Sasuke stated calmly as he watched his brother closely as he let his brother absorb the fact that no wasn't an option in this case.

"Why the change of heart? You hated me? And since you know the truth why don't you want to destroy Konoha?" Itachi asked. His answer would ride on Sasuke's answer of these two questions. So he waited to hear Sasuke's answer.

"I know the truth now. I can't hate you now. No matter how much I tried. And I did want to destroy Konoha. But that will gain me nothing, only more pain and forcing others to go through what we had to go through. I cannot do that. I refuse to do that." Sasuke answered honestly not breaking eye contact. Itachi looked shocked at the answer, but only for a moment before it disappeared behind the emotionless mask he usually wore.

A few moments passed as a cloud covered the sun putting both Uchiha brothers in the shade for a few seconds as the cloud passed by once again revealing the sun to the reunited brothers. Neither speaking nor was their breathing was barely visible.

"Very well, little brother. I will help you. But. No one will die unless I call for it." Itachi stated calmly as he walked passed Sasuke and to where his team was with Kisame.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Itachi walked calmly beside Sasuke as they both exited the Uchiha Clan's hideout. Neither said a thing to each other, no planning was done or agreements on who's leading team Snake who Sasuke was going to rename once again to team Hawk. Kisame was standing apart from Sasuke's team. Juugo was clearly holding Suigetsu back from attacking Kisame. Kisame merely smirked to mock the younger sword wielding shinobi.

"We are going to have to get ride off Kisame." Sasuke stated to break the silence between them. Itachi merely looked to his side and noted what Sasuke said silently agreeing with him. He spoke less then Sasuke ever since he joined Akatsuki.

As soon as they got there Itachi approached Kisame enough to close the distance between them. Itachi noted the curiosity of why there was no fight in his former partner's beady eyes.

"Pein-sama contacted me he requires you to report back to the hide out. I will be sent ahead alone to capture the nine-tailed vessel due to my sharingan's ability to suppress the nine tailed fox's chakra." Itachi stated and waited for Kisame to reply and braced himself for the loud onslaught his ears were going to receive.

"Ahhhh man! I was really hoping for a fight! Man why do you always get the interesting missions!" Kisame whined loudly nearly surprising everyone else. Sasuke merely wondered which was worse being with his team or partnered up with Kisame.

"We do not need the hassle of disobeying the leader. Do we?" Itachi deadpanned as he simply stood there as Kisame looked like he was going to throw a tantrum before grumbling his answer and leaving reluctantly.

"So boss, what's up? Thought you wanted to kill the guy?" Suigetsu mused as he leant against his blade. Itachi merely eyed up Sasuke's team knowing each of them has a good reason for Sasuke to see them as useful. And each of them was most likely loyal to Sasuke in some degree.

"Plan's change. We are heading to Konoha. You have a choice. Follow or go off on your own. Either way, I'm heading to Konoha." Sasuke stated calmly as he put a hand on his hip casually waiting. Sasuke noted that Itachi was scanning his team, checking them out for himself.

"Why would you want to go there Sasuke-kun?" Karin merely moaned as she immediately latched onto Sasuke's arm. Itachi only watched the display casually remembering a memory that was in some cases similar to that.

_Itachi's Flashback_

_Itachi walked with his little brother who was enjoying a sucker calmly down the street when two girls immediately ran up to him. They immediately latched onto one arm each yelling at each other. One girl had pink hair while the other had blond hair. _

"_Back off billboard brow!" The blond yelled pulling his little brother to her. _

"_Go away Ino-pig!" The pink haired girl yelled back pulling his little brother towards her. _

"_Big brother! Help me!" Sasuke whined as he looked up at Itachi wide eyed and with a sucker hanging out of his mouth. Itachi could only smile as he picked up his brother forcing the two young girls to let go._

"_You two go off and play now. Be careful not to harm yourselves." Itachi said happily as he received a hug from his little brother for saving him from rabid fangirls girls. _

"_Thank you big brother! You're my hero! I swear they're insane!" Sasuke chirped, as he clung to Itachi tightly, not that Itachi minded. Yes Itachi acted at times like little brothers where troublesome, but deep down Itachi was proud to be an older brother. He always will be. _

_End Flashback_

Itachi no longer remembered what they were doing that day, he just remembered that point of the day. Looking back at Sasuke he noted that Sasuke shrugged her off with what Itachi would deem as experience from shrugging someone off regularly.

"We have to go. The actual leader of Akatsuki will no doubt hear about this." Itachi stated with no emotion. Nor did he show any emotion. Sasuke nodded and took the lead, Itachi merely followed, not turning his back to anyone. He didn't trust any of them, and was still a little unsure about Sasuke. But his instincts he listened to every now and again told him to follow, as did his logical side. So he went with them.

Hours passed as they ran silently hitting the border of the land of fire. Itachi picked up speed to run beside his brother, he needed toe explain things to his younger brother.  
"We cannot just go into Konoha. We have to take a side entrance, the barrier that allows the eyes and ears of Konoha's defense will sense us. It's weakest at the side; I know where the opening is. We have to go east from here." Itachi explained without emotion. Sasuke nodded and slowed his pace to allow Itachi to take the lead changing their direction with ease.

"There will be no fighting." Sasuke stated to his team for extra measure. Itachi's sharingan was still activated as they made their way closer to Konoha with ease.

"We will make it to Konoha by tomorrow at noon. That is more then enough to give your team time to rest before we actually reach the village. They seem to either be restless or out of energy." Itachi stated calmly as he eyed the team behind him. The one with the large sword seemed to snarl at him, the woman sneered and the big one showed no emotion Itachi noted.

"We have to plan on what is going to happen tomorrow anyway." Sasuke stated calmly. Truth was that Sasuke wanted to see if it were possible to start up a brotherly relationship with his brother again. Itachi only nodded calmly allowing Sasuke to choose where they would stop. Both Uchiha's ignored the whining coming from behind them.

Within minutes Sasuke and his team set up camp, Itachi helped when needed but for the most part stayed out of the way. Sasuke broke the silence first though.

"First of all, our team is no longer called Snake. It's called Hawk and our purpose is simply to bring down the council and Root anbu force of Konoha." Sasuke stated calmly as he watched his brother listen to what he was saying while staying separate from Sasuke's team with his back facing away from them. _Do you not trust us that much? _Sasuke thought as he turned his attention back to his team and once again forced Karin to keep her distance from him. Though thankfully unknowingly Suigetsu helped in that area by taunting her.

_This is insane… Why would Sasuke change so much despite how much hatred I've put into him? Is this a trap? Am I being manipulated? Or am I so desperate for an extremely rare chance of both getting a chance with my little brother and to go home? My head's spinning so much now, it was easier but hurtful when I was Sasuke's soul enemy._ Itachi thought as he watched the team intermingle in Sasuke's supervision. Once and a while Sasuke would threaten them much to Itachi's amusement. _It would be nice though, being apart of a family again. Being able to relax again. To go… home to Konoha._ Itachi thought tiredly as he looked to the sky for a moment before he felt a presence right in front of him.

"So, you're the boss's older brother huh?" Suigetsu asked as he knelt in front of Itachi. Itachi only regarded him for a moment before he answered with a simple,  
"Yes." Itachi didn't see the need to have a conversation with anyone at the moment, nor did he really want to.

"You must be strong, if Sasuke screwed up his life by going to Orochimaru just to kill you." Suigetsu chided feeling a glare to his back from Sasuke himself. Karin snarled out loud at someone insulting her crush. Itachi simply ignored Suigetsu seeing no point in entertaining his musings.

"Suigetsu leave him alone." Sasuke stated calmly trying to resist the urge to kill the green haired shinobi. Itachi merely looked back to the sky once again deeming it more interesting then the man crouched in front of him, years with Kisame taught him how to ignore someone easily.

"You don't talk much do you?" Suigetsu mused as he got up and sat near the fire beside Juugo. _No more then necessary._ Itachi answered in his mind.

Sasuke took this time to sit near but not beside Itachi. He had stuff he had to talk to Itachi about. He had stuff that needed to be discussed with his older brother.

"Do you regret it?" Sasuke asked bluntly as he felt rather then saw Itachi look at him. Sasuke needed to know, it was almost as important then gaining revenge for his clan.

"…" Only silence was heard from Itachi due to shock that he was asked such a question. But then again, his brother wasn't known for idle chitchat, he got straight to the point all the time.

"I need to know Itachi." Sasuke stated calmly as he looked over to Itachi and noticed the hidden sorrowed look in his eyes.

"Yes. I… wish I were never given that order. That father was never planning on what he was planning. That there was another way." Itachi answered solemnly as he forced himself to look at Sasuke, he couldn't bare the pain of looking into those eyes. All he kept seeing was the seven year old who's childhood he crushed. He wanted nothing more then to look away. Sasuke could tell that his brother wanted to look away, years of guilt did it's damage, however he was happy that his brother didn't look away instead bared that pain long enough to answer him. Long enough to look at him, to see him.

---

Meanwhile within the walls of Konoha Tsunade gained word of their failure to bring Sasuke back earlier so she merely dismissed them to do their own thing and soon after that she gained heart wrenching news that her last teammate, her friend Jiraiya has died in battle against Pein.

She sent Kakashi to fetch Naruto. And felt dread at having to break the news to her dearest person. She knew that this was going to hurt the young blond shinobi. The many toads that were with Jiraiya were all there and Gamakichi and Gamabunta were outside of her office.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authoress Note:** Marry Christmas! Hope everyone has a good one._

**Chapter 4**

Naruto walked with Kakashi to the office, he deemed it weird that the two toads where outside the Hokage tower. And that Gamabunta told his son to be quiet rather harshly. _Let the boss handle it… What does that mean?_ Naruto thought as he followed Kakashi through the doors to the Hokage Tower and made his way up to the Hokage's office. The office that was going to be his one day.

The closer Naruto got the more dread and sinking feeling he got and it was starting to make Naruto uneasy. It seemed to grow with each step he took. _Something happened…_ Naruto couldn't help but think to himself.

Following Kakashi into the Hokage office he noticed that Sakura, Sai and some toads where there along with Shizune along with the Hokage herself. No one was smiling, laughing or getting annoyed with him about something. That was when Naruto new instantly that something horrible happened, that something was horribly wrong.

"So this is little Jiraiya's apprentice, eh?" The smallest toad stated. Naruto found himself shocked that someone was calling Jiraiya little. _Little Jiraiya? How old is this toad anyway?_ Naruto thought as he only listened and watched everyone in the room, Sakura and Sai seemed to be looking from him to Tsunade and the toads.

"Yes… This is Uzumaki Naruto… The child prophecy you talked about." Tsunade replied to the small toad. Naruto could tell something was wrong more now then ever Tsunade was too serious. She almost seemed to be forcing herself to remain calm. But from what emotion Naruto didn't know.

"Are you one of the old man's frogs…? What's going on?" Naruto asked in an irritated tone, he wanted to know what was going on. Needed to know and now.

"Hey! What your language, Naruto! This is Fukasaku, on of the two great sages of Myobokuzan he's came all this way to speak with you." Tsunade snapped showing little to no emotion, which confirmed Naruto's suspicions that she was forcing herself to remain calm. Something was very wrong.

"Actually, I'm one of the two great sages frogs… But more importantly, there's no doubt that you're little Jiraiya's apprentice now, is there?" Fukasaku mused calmly. Naruto felt irritated that the old toad was calling Jiraiya little.

"Little Jiraiya…? Little! Why're you treating that pervy sage like a kid!? Just who the hell are you, you old frog!?" Naruto snarled out pointing an accusing finger at the toad. A silent gasp came from Sakura.

"I said watch you language! This is Jiraiya's master, he's the one who taught him his sage techniques." Tsunade snapped as she merely sat there motionless. Naruto looked shocked at what he heard though, his sensei had a master who wasn't the Hokage! The one who taught Jiraiya the sage techniques! The small old toad burst out into laughter.

"Pervy sage…! That fits Jiraiya to a T." Fukasaku laughed as he managed to calm himself down enough to stop laughing. More important things where needed to be discussed at this point.

"What's that old sage want with me?" Naruto asked no longer pointing at Fukasaku, he was only standing there waiting for an answer.

"Where should I begin…? Well… I guess I'd better start with this… Little Jiraiya died in battle." Fukasaku said with all humor gone in his voice only grim fact remained. Naruto felt his world stop there. For a moment he could only hear his own heartbeat in his ears as blood pounded through his veins.

"… Huh?…" Was all that Naruto could manage at first. Everyone looked sorrowful and could only stare at him. He hated the attention he got right now, hoped that it was all just a horrible nightmare.

"Wh… What're you talking about…?" Naruto asked quietly and waited for his answer, still hoping that it was just a horrible nightmare or a cruel joke. That Jiraiya would wake him up or something or he would open the door and Jiraiya would be there. Anything but what he was hearing now.

"His throat crushed in battle with Pein, little Jiraiya left me a message as he fell. This is it." Fukasaku explained as he turned around and removed his small cloak calmly. Everyone was caught between watching Naruto and looking at the code on the toads back.

"A code…" Shizune stated quietly as she looked over at Fukasaku's back from the other side of Tsunade.

"No doubt he did it so Pein wouldn't realize… This is all that's left of him." Fukasaku explained further as he put his cloak back on turning around to face everyone again.

"…… Did you… send him?" Naruto asked quietly with silent accusation as he looked to the ground finding he couldn't bare to look at anyone at this moment. He knew that they looked at him with sorrow still and he didn't want to see that sorrow now. He faintly wondered if this was how Sasuke felt everyday after it happened in class when people looked at him or spoke about him behind his back. He wondered if this was how Sasuke felt when people pitied him for losing his clan.

"I did." Tsunade answered calmly. Naruto felt more hurt at the moment from the knowledge that she sent his sensei knowing what Jiraiya was like and he soon felt like he couldn't think clearly. Anger quickly took over and his ability to rationalize left him.

"Why did you let him go?!" Naruto yelled, anger dripping into his tone. Looking at her straight into her eyes, anger was now clearly in his eyes.

"Stop it, Naruto." Kakashi said beside him, though Naruto couldn't register it at the moment. To Naruto it was least important.

"You know how he is! How could you send him into danger all alone…!" Naruto yelled, his fists clenched hard in front of him, faintly he noted that one of Kakashi's arms was in front of him but that didn't stop him from yelling.

"You must know how she feels." Kakashi spoke calmly, looking over at Naruto with his one visible eye. Naruto could only look at Kakashi for a moment. Some of his anger was gone, but not all of it. Sorrow was quickly grabbing its hold on him again.

"Damn it!" Naruto snarled as he turned around heading towards the door, he needed to get out of the room he wanted so badly.

"Naruto! Where are you going?!" Sakura nearly yelled at Naruto's back just as Naruto put his hand on the handle.

"If that pervy sage was made 5th Hokage…! Then Tsunade wouldn't have forced him to do this… I know it…" Naruto answered both in anger and sorrow. He knew he was wrong to blame Tsunade, if he blamed her at all. But sorrow and anger gripped his heart. He couldn't stop his words even if he tried. He didn't see that Tsunade looked as pained as he was at the moment.

"Naruto!" Sakura sorrowfully snapped at him, though that didn't matter to Naruto at the moment, he could care less as he heard her stop only when she heard Tsunade say,  
"Sakura… it's okay. Just leave him alone for a while." With that Naruto was gone. Out the door and soon out of the building.

---

Naruto walked out of the gates of the wall that surrounded the Hokage tower, everything he heard ran through his head. It hurt. It all hurt too much. Now he understood what Sasuke felt like when his family died. It was true that Naruto understood what Sasuke felt like when it comes to isolation and loneliness, now though he understood how it feels to lose a loved one.

He hated that feeling. It was suffocating him.

Flashbacks kept hitting him, of all the times he had with the pervy sage. The good times he had with his sensei, the sensei that was practically his family. He saw Iruka ahead of him, he wanted to avoid the gentle teacher but couldn't bring himself to do it so he stopped right in front of him, barely able to look at him in fear that he could see how hurt he actually was. Despite how obvious it was. Iruka wanted to hang out with him; to have ramen with him at Ichiraku's but all Naruto could say was 'no thanks' and walk by.

In his apartment he sat on his bed, an open instant ramen package sat forgotten on the table, Naruto couldn't bring himself to eat. His throat was too tight from crying. Seeing nothing more to do he went out walking. It was nightfall now so he didn't have to worry about running into anyone at the moment.

A twenty-four hour shop was open so he walked in and bought a Popsicle due to the fact that it was something he could have always shared with Jiraiya. Finding himself a bench he opened the packaged Popsicle and prepared to eat it, but couldn't. It didn't feel right eating it without the pervy sage. Letting it melt Naruto sat there wide-eyed with tears falling down his scared cheeks. Bright blue eyes seemed to dim with his sorrow. Naruto didn't even acknowledge that Iruka sat beside him.

"I heard about Jiraiya." Iruka stated quietly, Iruka noted the tear stained face of his most trouble making but cherished student. It pained the academy teacher to see Naruto in pain, to Iruka Naruto didn't deserve to hurt like this.

"I wanted… him to always watch me… I wanted him to see me become Hokage… All he ever saw was me being totally uncool… And I…" Naruto whispered, he couldn't say more then what he said. Naruto smile was bitter and filled with sorrow.

"Jiraiya always praised you. Always spoke of you proudly, as if you were his own grandson. He believed you would take his place. He never doubted that you'd become a great Hokage. He was always watching you… Even now, he still is, somewhere… He wouldn't praise you just to try to cheer you up when you were down. So… Just be the same old you he could always praise. You can't stay depressed forever." Iruka spoke calmly noting the surprised look on a sorrowful Naruto. Iruka took the Popsicle and split it in half and giving Naruto half of it saying,  
"You're the awesome apprentice of one of the 3 ninja."

"Thanks Iruka…" Naruto whispered as a small smile spread across his features. With that Iruka left him alone and Naruto wandered back to his apartment lightly sucking on what was left of the Popsicle.

The next day around lunchtime Naruto heard someone knocking on his door, forcing himself to get up he answered it. It was Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru? What do you want?" Naruto whispered as he opened the door enough to look out.

"Can I come in?" Shikamaru asked calmly. Naruto let him in and watched as Shikamaru sat on one of his chairs so Naruto went and sat on the bed staring at what was handed to him. A photo showing the old toads back with the unknown codes scratched into it. Staring at it Naruto got lost in his sorrow again, being that he learnt about Jiraiya's death the same time he learnt of those numbers cut into the toads back.

"Hey, Naruto, what do you think?" Shikamaru insisted immediately getting Naruto's attention. Naruto forced a happy outlook, though his smile and happy look didn't meet his eyes.

With a sigh Shikamaru stated, "Come with me." Getting up Shikamaru waited for Naruto to follow, which he did with a simply question.

"Where?" Naruto asked once again as he walked beside Shikamaru outside rather then in an apartment.

"Just come on…. Here she comes." Shikamaru answered as they found themselves stopping in front of the hospital.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Naruto noted that a woman was coming towards him. She was none other then Kurenai.

"Huh! Kurenai!" Naruto blurted out. With more brainless chatter Naruto found out from Shikamaru that Kurenai was pregnant with Asuma's child. Naruto also learnt that Shikamaru took it upon himself to check up on her.

"That kid'll be my apprentice. Asuma entrusted me with it." Shikamaru stated both calmly and proudly. Naruto felt shock and showed it once he learnt that Shikamaru already had an apprentice.

"I heard about Jiraiya. I lost my master, too, so don't think I don't know what you're going through. You'll never get anywhere if you keep dicking around." Shikamaru stated earning a glare from Naruto before continuing, "You're not in a position to do that anymore."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking over at his always seemingly bored friend.

"My master entrusted me with a lot, from big things and little things. It's the same thing for you… an unlimited number of things. Don't you think it's about time for us?" Shikamaru asked as he and Naruto walked away from the hospital.

"Time for what?" Naruto asked quietly not really knowing where Shikamaru was going with this.

"To be the ones to entrust, not the entrusted. It's a pain in the ass but I can't say that." Shikamaru answered gaining a shocked realization look from Naruto before continuing, "Someday, you'll be the one to treat others to ramen. And you'll be called master Naruto. We can't stay kids forever. Like Asuma and Jiraiya. I wanna be as cool as them." Naruto found himself once again giving off a smile of determination.

"You've gotta get a hold of yourself. We got things to do." Shikamaru stated holding up the picture once again letting Naruto take it to get a closer look.

---

Itachi lead Sasuke and the rest of the newly named team Hawk towards the side gates, all they had to do was go over the hill and the side gates will be within view. Itachi noted that his brother walked beside him and the rest behind them. Doubts still clouded Itachi's mind about this, he still wanted his brother to be the hero who killed a dangerous S-Class ninja. But that was an unreachable goal now; Sasuke knew everything and was aware of everything.

Within minutes they reached the top of the hill still out of view of the guards stationed there. Team Hawk wore black cloaks they always did and Itachi still wore his Akatsuki cloak. The ring clutched in his hand. As soon as they got there the guards didn't have time to react to Itachi's cloak due to making the mistake in looking into his eyes. They passed out against the posts holding the gate up properly.

"Make sure your team doesn't cause any ruckus or attract attention." Itachi stated and Sasuke nodded sending a glare that told his team just that as they took a trail leading them out of sight and within the trees that stood proudly within the walls of Konoha. They needed to stay out of sight in order to make it all the way to the Hokage tower.

Hidden within buildings shadows they slowly made their way towards the Hokage. With the pace they where going it was going to take close to an hour to get there. But it will be worth it; they won't be caught or even suspected. Sasuke noted that Naruto was walking through the streets, like he always did. Though something was wrong, it looked like Naruto was putting up a front. Shrugging it off for now he followed his brother step by step. His team did the same.

He knew that his brother knew exactly what he was doing, being that he was apart of the anbu in charge with security for the village and other tasks. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a bit of thrill with the fact that Itachi was alive and helping him, and that Konoha was still standing which meant he had a second chance in doing things right.

A half an hour later the Hokage tower's wall was in clear sight. Itachi scanned the area in front of him with his sharingan as he moved cautiously towards the back of the tower's wall. Sasuke furrowed his brows, _how long will this take?_ Sasuke thought with growing impatience's.

Itachi seemingly sensing the change in temperament turned his attention to his brother calmly whispering,

"In order to get in undetected and get to the Hokage to talk with her without a fight we have to take our time. You waited how long to try to kill me and not then you can wait to talk to the Hokage." Sasuke frowned as he nodded grudgingly as Itachi turned his attention back to what he was doing. Sasuke knew his brother was right but he was reminded why he doesn't like to be ordered around.

Without warning he felt a jab to his forehead and Itachi was looking at him calmly before saying,

"Calm yourself. You're getting irritated, again."

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke stated coldly as he followed his brother as they found a small entrance that still remained from when Orochimaru attacked during the Chunnin exams. Slipping in everyone followed. And Juugo managed just barely to fit through the entrance.

Scanning the tower before them they heard talking coming towards them. So they sought out a temporary hiding spot.

"Did you hear, Jiraiya-san died?" One shinobi stated as he walked with his friend as they scanned the perimeter even checking through the large crack in the wall muttering about having to get it fixed.

"Ya, sad thing. He was such a fine shinobi. I feel sorry for his student though, he must be going through a rough time at the moment." The other one stated as they walked away from where Itachi and the rest of the bunch hid.

_Naruto's sensei's dead? How?_ Sasuke asked himself calmly before following his brother inside the tower and up the stairs to the Hokage's office. They were all aware that Tsunade was still there, they could sense her.

Making their way up the stairs quietly and with grace only a shinobi could retain perfectly. As they neared the top they noted that there was a couple of guards at the Hokage's door. Sasuke took care of them with his sharingan before Itachi could. Itachi nodded calmly as he took the lead once more opening the door and noting the sleeping Tsunade and the nearly full bottle of sake open on the desk. It was obvious she was planning on drinking but didn't get that far into the bottle before she took an obvious nap.

Behind Sasuke and Itachi Suigetsu closed the door locking it. Itachi approached the door and put the ring onto the desk near her head before shaking her shoulder gently. Receiving no reaction Itachi shook her shoulder a little harder. That caught her attention as she shot up in her seat angrily.

"What the hell…" She started before noting who exactly was the one who woke her up. It was none other then Itachi, Sasuke and his team. _Weren't they S-Class criminals? What are they doing here?_ Tsunade thought as she scanned them all cautiously noting that both Uchiha's had their sharingan's activated. She also noted that there was a ring on her desk.

"Tsunade, we need to talk." Itachi stated with no emotion as he now waited for her to make her move. He knew that them being here intrigued her somewhat, caught her curiosity, but he was going to have to be cautious anyway.

"Oh about what?" Tsunade asked as she calmly put up her defenses and prepared for a fight knowing that the ones in front of her noted her doing that.

"The truth." Sasuke stated calmly as he watched her brow's quirk in question to what he was stating. Tsunade said noting for a moment, she merely watched each and every one of the shinobi's standing before her.

"About?" She asked after she finished scanning each one, especially Sasuke and his older brother.

"Konoha's starting, the distrust between the Senju Clan and Uchiha Clan. The truth about the council, Danzou and roots as well as the Uchiha Clan massacre." Itachi stated evenly and without emotion, showing that it was an obvious practice he perfected to the T. Tsunade's eyebrows pushed together slightly as she frowned. _Was their something I missed?_ Tsunade mused cautiously as she merely sat back in her chair.

"Very well, I'll listen to what you have to say. Then I will make my decision on anything in this matter." Tsunade stated as she folded her hands in front of her and gave them the impression that they have her complete attention.

"There are only a few people who knew the truth. They are none other then Third Hokage, Danzou of Roots and the Hokage's advisers Homura as well as Koharu. I'm sure you are aware of Konoha's bloody birth. That the Senju Clan of the forest and the Uchiha Clan joined forces to create Konoha both tired of constant fighting. Madara opposed it completely believing that it would be the Uchiha Clan's downfall and it is even written in the books only high ranked shinobi's could get a hold of, not something found in history books at the academy." With a nod from Tsunade Itachi continued, "Madara once said that the Senju Clan and the Uchiha clan were like oil and water. Incompatible. Neither trusted the other. And that was true neither trusted the other. So Hashirama who never trusted Madara or the Uchiha Clan because of Madara managed to put up blocks to keep the Uchiha Clan from that power only the Hokage and those in power have. Instead the Uchiha Clan was given control of Konoha Military Police. It was a move made by the Second Hokage as a sign of trust, though in fact that it was only meant to keep the Uchiha Clan out of power and make it possible to keep a better eye on the Uchiha Clan… You are skeptical." Itachi explained only stopping to point out that the Hokage was skeptical. She nodded but said nothing.

"I have no need to lie to you, not about this." Itachi stated.

"I will make up my mind after you finish." Tsunade stated earning a slight glare from Sasuke who quickly regained control to merely stand there.

"Very well. As I was saying, the Uchiha Clan was given control of Konoha Military Police. That lasted up until the Massacre, when… Father was in command of the clan… 16 years ago was what lit the fire that would cause the downfall of the Uchiha Clan. The Nine Tailed Fox attacked this village. Suspicions between the Uchiha Clan and those in power were quickly escalating. The only one who did not agree with that was the Third Hokage. But it was too late, discrimination started. And eventually… that discrimination made it fact; the Uchiha Clan was planning a coup d'etat to take over the village. The higher up's planted a spy within the Clan… That spy was me, I was also a spy for the Uchiha Clan though it's obvious on which side I ended up." Itachi stated only stopping to let Tsunade digest the information.

"I see. And I suspect that all of this eventually lead to one thing." Tsunade stated as she waited for Itachi to once again speak.

"Yes. To the order I received to… Massacre the Uchiha Clan. I… didn't want another ninja war. And if Father continued and gone through with what he was planning on doing there was going to be a civil war which would eventually lead to another war and civilians with no ties to the shinobi world would be caught in the cross fire. I hate conflict, so of course I would go for the way to keep the village stable, to avoid another war. Madara assisted me as well, I would not have been able to do it completely otherwise… The Third Hokage did try to get peace between the Clan and the Village… but he was too late. You know the outcome of that." Itachi finished and merely waited now for an answer.

But silence was all that he received. What could she say to all of that? A part of her doubted what Itachi stated, but a part of her that picked up the emotion at times told her to trust him. She was too divided at this point. She needed more proof then the word of one man who is in the bingo book and is deemed not approachable by anyone under jonin level.

"I need more proof then that. I need concrete evidence before I could do anything about anything said here today." Tsunade stated calmly before adding, "The Uchiha Clan's district is still standing, feel free to stay there for now." Itachi nodded and put up a henge followed by his brother and his team and left the office. Itachi had some faith in the Hokage but not much; Sasuke on the other hand complete faith due to the way she tightened her jaw more then once while listening. Sasuke knew that she wasn't aware she was doing that but she was.

Outside of the gates of the Hokage tower they all heard several loud crashes before a desk, chair and the door was thrown out of the window shattering on the ground.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It didn't take Itachi and the rest to reach the Uchiha District. Bitter sweet memories hit Itachi's mind full force, with some effort he managed to push it down long enough to reach the house that he once lived in. Allowing Sasuke to go in first as well as Sasuke's team Itachi followed and scanned the entrance room noting that he could have sworn he saw ghosts. Ghosts of what he once had, what he could have had once. What he threw away. He didn't regret doing it for the reason he did it; he just regretted that his dear little brother had to suffer so. Out of the entire clan, he believed that Sasuke was the purest one. Even now, to Itachi Sasuke wasn't tainted by the clan or the village.

Sasuke still remembered where he hid the extra key to his house. Fetching it he opened the door and let everyone in. Itachi waited until Sasuke's team filled in first before entering himself. Immediately Sasuke noted that Itachi was tense, and understood why. The first night he had to stay in his house after Itachi carried out his order was the hardest. He could still smell his mothers perfume, hear his fathers voice and he could still see their silhouettes and the stains of blood after it was washed away. He figured that it was the same for Itachi. But worse, he's the one who was wielding the sword that cut away their life. Sasuke noted with sorrow as he turned to his team who was scanning the area.

"Do not touch anything unless it's dishes, towels or other necessities. But the personal things within my room are off limits to all of you. The same goes for Itachi's room. Do not touch anything or enter uninvited." Sasuke state as he noted with satisfaction that his team nodded. He was though concerned with having Karin here, a lot of his things like underwear and shirts would disappear.

"Why Boss, you think we'll break stuff?" Suigetsu chided earning a glare from Sasuke. Itachi merely watched them with detached interest. Karin was swooning over everything muttering things like, 'Oh my god I'm in his house.' 'He touched everything in this house I must take souvenirs!'

"Karin, do not touch anything." Sasuke stated as he turned and walked to his bedroom.

Inside his bedroom he noted the turned down picture. Walking over to it he gingerly touched the sides of the frame, picking it up like you would fragile glass. Looking at the picture he noted that he and Naruto looked angry for a reason he didn't remember, Sakura was too caught up in posing for the camera and Kakashi was behind him with the same lazy and carefree mask he always wore. It was deceiving; Sasuke had a better understanding of why today. The one thing Kakashi wasn't was lazy and carefree.

Noting faintly someone was knocking at his door. It was his brother who soon after knocking entered.

"What can I do for you?" Sasuke mused as he set his picture down right side up.

"You're different. Not you, you're supposed to be angry. Hateful. You should have killed me." Itachi pointed out as he closed the door behind him. This conversation was for the two of them alone. No one else needed to hear, nor needed to know.

"Is it that obvious?" Sasuke pointed out calmly turning to face his still older brother. Itachi merely stood there waiting for an explanation; he knew his silence was a confirmation to what Sasuke pointed out.

"Very well. But it doesn't leave this room. Ever." Sasuke stated, making sure that Itachi knew and understood that it was to stay in this room.

"Very well." Itachi confirmed calmly and once again waited.

"No I'm not the same as I was. Why? It's because of my mistakes I have made in the future, so I used a forbidden jutsu to come back from a year from now. Give or take a day. But truth is my reality I killed you, Madara spoke to me afterwards. Told me the truth. I was angry, hateful and revengeful. I turned my eyes to this village believing it to have betrayed my… our clan. I killed Naruto and everyone else leaving orphans and injured in my wake. I regret that. So I came back to this time to change it. I killed the version of me that was going to do all of what I already did." Sasuke explained calmly and with little emotion only slipping up once in his explanation.

Itachi merely thought through the information that was given to him. Was it possible? He needed proof. But the person standing in front of him was proof enough. Yes Sasuke wore a mask with little emotion, but the emotion that Itachi caught told him that it was the truth. But the fact that in truth this version of his brother already killed him once before, and destroyed this village. Did that mean that Sasuke wanted to fix things? It must be. And if that was the case, does this Sasuke have the final step of the sharingan. The Amaterasu.

"The Amaterasu. Do you posses it?" Itachi asked with no emotion, he perfected hiding his emotions and thoughts in Akatsuki. If he didn't it would have jeopardized his goals and his brother's life.

"Yes." Sasuke stated calmly hoping that his brother did in fact believe him.

"Show it to me." Itachi stated as he stood nearly like a statue. Sasuke only sighed and activated his sharingan shifting it to the final step of Mangekyo sharingan. After that he concentrated on an unimportant object on the dresser causing it to burst into black flames. His eye started to bleed as soon as the fire started forcing Sasuke to suppress the black smoldering flame and tend to his bleeding eye.

"Very well, I believe you. Do not use that form of Sharingan unless it's a last resort. Since you have it I must have gave it to you to protect you from Madara." Itachi said calmly before turning around and preparing to leave.

"How blind are you?" Sasuke asked stopping Itachi in his tracks.

"… It doesn't matter. Lets just say I can't see distant objects very well anymore." Itachi answered calmly before closing the door behind him leaving Sasuke alone again with his thoughts.

Sasuke knew what was coming next for him; he had to go see Naruto. He had to see if there was a chance of rekindling that bond he broke.

He exited his room and exited the house leaving a final word of don't touch anything. He had to go find Naruto. He had to talk to him now; he wanted to see if Naruto was okay. Sasuke understood all to well what it was like to lose someone. He had to learn what that felt like at the tender age of 7.

Without a word Sasuke left the house, he still remembered where to go. The slums as he calls it, he called it that since he was 8 years old.

With a henge on he walked up the stairs that lead to Naruto's apartment. The outside of the whole building was still something to be desired but that didn't matter to Sasuke, he was only here for one person. Not to hang out looking at each crack in the wall. Knocking on the door he waited, his henge down so that Naruto could recognize him. No one answered. Though he could sense that Naruto was inside. So he knocked again, determined to get Naruto's attention so that he could answer the door.

"Naruto. Open the door." Sasuke stated loud enough for Naruto to hear.

---

Naruto laid on his bed listening to the knocking; yes Shikamaru spoke to him and made him feel better in order to function again. But he couldn't stop the sorrow from returning and hurting his heart enough for him to not want to do anything. He even heard his name being called, and knew who it was. _Sasuke…_ Naruto's mind whispered.

"Naruto, damn it just open the damned door." He heard Sasuke demand again. But choose to ignore it until he heard the knocking continue unstopping. _Damn… and people thought I was the master at annoying people…_ Naruto cursed as he got up reluctantly and wandered to the door. His cheeks were no longer wet from crying, just his eyes a bit red from the amount of crying he did.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Taking a deep breath Naruto opened the door to see Sasuke standing there preparing to knock again. Naruto didn't know how to react, he didn't know whether to yell, cry or attack, even though all of those where impossible for him to do due to him feeling emotionally exhausted at the moment with Jiraiya's death.

"What do you want…" Naruto asked quietly, he really didn't want to deal with Sasuke at the moment. Sasuke walked into Naruto's apartment calmly before turning to Naruto who was closing the door and frowning.

"I heard about your sensei." Sasuke stated quietly watching for any sort of reaction from Naruto and receiving none for a moment.

"He was killed by Pein, the supposed leader of Akatsuki." Naruto explained as he walked into the kitchen pulling out a glass from his cupboards and asking Sasuke, "Do you want anything?"

"No. Thank you." Sasuke answered as he followed Naruto into the kitchen. Sasuke watched Naruto pour himself some milk and continue to drink it. Sasuke took this time to figure out what he could say to Naruto, he understood what it felt like to lose people. Hell he lost his entire clan.

"You should get out of your apartment. Come train with me." Sasuke stated deciding that it would be better for Naruto if he had ways of distracting himself from his own hurt, after all that was what Naruto unknowingly did for him. Naruto eyed him for a moment, obviously debating with himself if he should spar at the moment. _Maybe… after all it'll help me get rid of some of this tension._ Naruto concluded to himself.

"Fine…" Naruto muttered out as he grabbed his kunai and shuriken pouches. With that Sasuke lead Naruto to a training field that was away from pretty much everyone.

Sasuke and Naruto took positions opposite from each other; Naruto was the first to attack by charging Sasuke head on.

Punches and kicks were fluidly exchanged with grace and fierceness only a shinobi could possess. Naruto clearly looked angry with some of his attacks not connecting, Sasuke kept his emotionless mask in place. Kunai's whipped through the air threatening to strike anyone who treads too close to the training ground.

"You're too angry. You're going to have to calm down. You'll never be able to hit me like that." Sasuke reprimanded knowing that it would help to either get Naruto talking to him or at least yelling some insult at him.

"Shut up you bastard! What the hell do you know about it Mr. Calm and Collected!" Naruto snarled as he tightened his fists and charged at a more enraged pace and erratic style.

"I know more then what I let on. So don't give me that." Sasuke found himself snarling, which only got Naruto angrier. Angry punches and kicks was directed towards Sasuke came at a less then predictable order, but thanks to Sasuke's sharingan he was able to dodge them all.

"You know more the what you let one huh! You don't know shit!" Naruto snarled before backing up as his sorrow hit him full force again and tears threatened to fall again. Sasuke all the while watched, he understood more then what he lets on like he said but knows that letting Naruto rant like this would be the best way to get to the bottom of this.

"You… You… bastard… You don't know what it's like to spend nearly your whole life to make a bond like that… To find out his… throat was crushed forcing him to drown on his own blood and suffocate without air before he died… To have not been there to help… Shikamaru tells me to stop dicking around… to stop acting like a kid because, that I can't do that anymore… but what does he know… he has family to go home to… I… I know I have Iruka and my friends… I understand that but… Jiraiya… Ero-sennin… Was practically family… I… I couldn't… I…" Naruto brokenly said as he felt his legs give out forcing him to sit on the ground defeated and exhausted as tears came without his permission.

Sasuke felt his own throat constrict due to his knowledge of what that felt like. He calmly walked over and knelt beside Naruto and whispering quietly,  
"I understand what you're going through. No matter what people say, it won't stop the pain of that loss."

"I got angry at Baachan… she didn't do anything wrong but I got angry that she sent him… I shouldn't of got angry like that… she's hurting just as much as I am." Naruto whispered as guilt swam in his chest at the knowledge of how he reacted towards Tsunade.

"I have no doubt that she understands and isn't angry at you for reacting like that, she probably would of reacted the same way you did." Sasuke stated calmly and quietly as he uncharacteristically rubbed Naruto's back in a comforting manner remembering that his mother did the same thing for him once when he was sad.

Naruto just shook his head slightly as everything he said sunk in. Forcing himself to stop his fallen tears from falling he looked out the corner of his eyes at Sasuke calmly.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't of said that… accused you of not understanding." Naruto whispered with a tint of guilt showing through his voice, he felt bad for accusing Sasuke of not understanding when he was the one person he knew would understand.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Sasuke stated as he started to stand pulling Naruto with him before saying in a calm but normal tone for him, "You have a choice now. To wallow in your gloom and hurt yourself more or doing something about it. I'm not saying go get revenge, that will only serve to disgrace Jiraiya's memory. But will you take what he taught you and move forward? Or stay hiding in your apartment wallowing?"

Naruto could only look at Sasuke with shock evident in his face. _Who is this? This isn't Sasuke… Sasuke was isolated and cold, even before he left Konoha…_ Naruto thought to himself. But one thing was for sure; he liked this Sasuke just as much as he liked the Sasuke before he left Konoha.

"Who are you… you're not nearly as grumpy as you used to be…" Naruto mumbled as he looked at Sasuke with a confused expression written all over his face. Sasuke couldn't help it he felt his eyebrow twitch. Without warning he cuffed Naruto upside the head mumbling idiot under his breath.

Naruto only smiled as he called Sasuke a bastard before walking away from the training field looking back only to mouth a simple thank you with a small smile present.

Sasuke watched Naruto disappear from sight not realizing that he was smiling as well before walking towards the Uchiha district with a calm but emotionless mask back in place. One thing was for sure, he was sure of two things. One he actually did the right thing in helping Naruto, or trying to help. Two he still had that bond with Naruto.

Though the loud crash he heard at his house forced him to pick up the pace, cursing to himself that nothing better be broken or he'll break some people's bones for it.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authoress Note:** __In a few reviews I've been asked why Naruto didn't react the way most would figure he would. Be patient with that. It won't happen in this chapter but in the future they will have a long discussion about it… like far in the future lol. Don't worry though you won't be disappointed. So all I ask is be patient with me and enjoy the story. _

**Chapter 8**

Sasuke returned home just in time to see Itachi strike Suigetsu to the ground and restrain Karin as the table was tipped on it's side with broken glass littered the ground. Itachi showed no emotion as he looked up at the kitchen entrance to see a clearly irritated Sasuke standing there.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked coldly eying his team up. Juugo was standing out of the way, without having the effects of his other side affecting him. Sasuke assumed that it was because of Itachi's sharingan.

"Your team lacks control and the ability to act like a team rather then enemies." Itachi stated coldly as he let go of Karin who was rubbing her shoulder and her arm where Itachi held her roughly.

"That bitch attacked me!" Suigetsu snarled as he got up and picked up his blade.

"Well you kept annoying me you pest!" Karin nearly shrieked angrily. Itachi made no move from where he was standing, though it was obvious that he disapproved of the childish behavior.

"I kept annoying you… you…" Suigetsu started when Sasuke spoke up,

"Enough."

"We shouldn't be fighting. We are a team." Juugo stated calmly as he bent down to start picking up the large pieces of glass before he goes and gets a broom to sweep up the smaller pieces.

"Don't worry about cleaning up Juugo. Suigetsu and Karin would do it, right?" Sasuke stated as he eyed both of them up letting them see his disapproval with how the act, he faintly noted that Itachi was exiting the kitchen through another door.

"Sure thing Mr. Boss we'd love to do it right Karin." Suigetsu bit out.

"Ya, makes me all giddy to clean his mess." Karin snorted as she crossed her arms and pouted hoping that would get her out of cleaning.

Sasuke watched them both with irritation clearly present in his entire being, and Karin's pouting was annoying him to no ends.

"The broom is in the closet in the hall where Suigetsu's blade is." Sasuke stated and exited the room ignoring all pouts and complaints.

Outside on the porch he calmly stood with his brother. He noted that Itachi seemed to be scanning the wall that had the Uchiha crest panted on it, and staring at one in particular. The very Uchiha crest that had a crack present from when Itachi threw a kunai at it.

"Your team lacks control and the ability to act like a team." Itachi stated coldly as he leaned against the doorway. He made no move to either look away or at Sasuke.

"I realize that. Are you saying that I'm a bad leader? After all it's up to the leader to keep them under control." Sasuke mused as he stood there, arms crossed and waiting for whatever Itachi had to say.

"No." Itachi responded before adding, "You're doing all that could be done. They're just plain hopeless." Sasuke only hummed his agreement, Juugo approached from the house.

"They're done. Do you want me to keep an eye on them still or could I wander around outside?" Juugo asked calmly as Sasuke turned to him.

"It's not your job to baby sit. You could go ahead and do what you want." Sasuke stated calmly as he wandered towards a spot where a memorial stone was put in place for his clan. Itachi watched Sasuke go before turning to Juugo slightly and watching him walk by. Juugo gave a curious look towards him before completely leaving out of sight.

Itachi was left to think and watch ghosts walk by before he decided to put up a henge and walk towards the village, he was starting to crave something sweet and new there was nothing in the house that was sweet. Sasuke hated sweet things so he most likely doesn't have any in his rations nor does his team.

Itachi ignored people in general, he got used to ignoring people while in the same time keeping a watch out. Turning in a fluid motion he entered a small store. His eyes traveled through the small shelves that were present within the store until he came across a small box of chocolates. Calmly he picked up the small box before taking them to the storeowner and paying without a word and headed back to the Uchiha district.

On his return he noted that Sasuke was there at the gate calmly waiting for him. Raising an eyebrow slightly before forcing even that behind the emotionless mask.  
"Waiting for me little brother?" Itachi mused as he calmly put a chocolate into his mouth and walking by Sasuke.

"I never realized you liked chocolate." Sasuke mused as he walked beside his brother calmly.

"Why do you think your chocolates always disappeared when you where a kid." Itachi stated calmly as he finished the box off with ease. Sasuke only looked to his side with hidden shock. When he was a child he did in fact like chocolate but as he grew he lost his taste for it, not to mention he was always tried to figure out why his chocolate boxes always are found empty.

"You stole my chocolates…" Sasuke stated and truth be told if he where a child still he'd probably be tempted to cry. But his childhood disappeared when he was seven years old witnessing his parents being killed. Itachi only nodded calmly as he threw the box out in the garbage that was left outside the door of the house they were staying in.

"Boss, can you please tell Karin to quite being a bitch before I really do kill her…" Suigetsu moaned as he approached Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke only sighed, _so much for a peaceful moment._ He mused as he stared at Suigetsu.

"What am I suppose to do about it. You both are adults so act like it." Sasuke stated coldly before looking around for a quiet spot to sit. Itachi only shook his head slightly before he too left to find somewhere quieter.

"Damn Uchiha's… think they're better some bullshit like that." Suigetsu groaned as he sat on the front steps drinking from one of his water bottles.

On top the Uchiha building Sasuke sat calmly before he senses someone coming his way, it felt like the Hokage herself. As he suspected who it was, she stopped right beside him.

"What could I do for you?" He stated calmly as he looked up at her before deciding to actually sit up and look at her.

"I'm just letting you know that Naruto is leaving for a bit, going to train with Fukasaku on his mountain Myobokuzan. He'll be leaving within a few hours if you want to say good bye." Tsunade stated gruffly before turning to head down to the ground.

"Where are you going now?" Sasuke mused as he watched her near the edge.

"To give your brother a check up and take a sample of his blood. I might need yours as well to test his against. We'll see about that later though." Tsunade stated as she waved her hand in the air and gracefully landed on the ground below.

Sasuke decided to hunt Naruto down to say good-bye and see if Naruto is actually doing what he said and moving forward. Within minutes he came to a stop on the opposite building that gave him a view into Naruto's apartment. As he suspected he saw Naruto packing his bag. Without an invitation or warning he quickly jumped into the window.

"What gives you bastard! Don't you know how to knock or since the last time you where here you forgot!" Naruto nearly shrieked and pointed at Sasuke accusingly.

"You are going to train?" Sasuke asked calmly ignoring Naruto's accusations completely and gloated inwardly as Naruto seemed flustered by that.

"Ya what's it too you, writing a book." Naruto sarcastically bit out as he crossed his arms.

"Good, I expect a proper sparing session with you when you get back. After all the last time we spared, you didn't do so well." Sasuke mocked, feeling at ease now and was glad he could actually remember how to act like he used to.

"Che… You just prepare to eat your words cuz when I get back I'll kick your ass!" Naruto boasted as he pointed a finger at Sasuke. Sasuke only smirked slightly enjoying his little taunting session with Naruto.

"I doubt you can. But I'll wait until then." Sasuke stated as he shrugged and watched Naruto seethe right on the spot he was standing. Sasuke stated before taking off without warning, "Good luck, dead last."

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled after him shaking his fist wildly in the air. It was a surprise to both of them that they simply gone back to the way things used to be, but neither was complaining.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kisame and Zetsu walked calmly past the dead guard, the managed to extract information from the dead cloud shinobi on where the eight tailed beast lived. It didn't take long once Zetsu decided to use a specific serum that forces them to tell the truth, it was much stronger then most interrogators serum's.

"Hehe, Samehada thirsts for blood. Hehe, too bad we can't kill him." Kisame chides happily and sadistically as he walks beside his temporary two-faced partner. Zetsu only looked out of the corner of his eye. Though one thing was for sure, he was confused as to why Itachi wasn't with him. He never had to go onto a collecting mission with anyone but his stronger partner. It was too weird in his books to be paired with someone else.

"We cannot kill him. Our leader needs him alive." The white side of Zetsu stated calmly while the black side gruffly agreed with the white side. Zetsu calmly walked forward feeling a tinge of hunger enter his mind. He always gets hungry right before a fight is to break out.

One thing was for sure, Zetsu was sent to make sure everything in the capture of the eight tailed beast went according to plan.

"Ya ya I know. I just can't wait to… shave him a bit. You know take his legs so he doesn't put up much of a fight." Kisame chided as they stopped in front of a door noting that a large dark skinned man exited the door. Zetsu said nothing; he merely stood there preparing himself calmly for a fight.

"This is going to be fun, hehe." Kisame chides as he lifted Samehada off of his back.

---

Pein and Konan stood beside a man who was for the most part known simply as the child like and at times shows himself to be weak and easy to frighten Tobi, though Pein knew better. The man in front of him was no childish and weak man who was easily frightened by just anyone.

He was none other then Madara, the very one who had a hand in creating Konoha nearly 80 years ago along with the first Hokage Hiroshima of the Senju clan.

With a solemn look on Konan's face she simply just waited for their order so they could head out immediately to get this over with.

"Ah, you two must be waiting for an order, yes? How impatient you two are." Madara mocked as he folded his arms in front of him calmly as he looked at them through his one eyed mask.

"An order would be nice." Pein stated calmly as he shifted from one foot to another. He really wanted to get whatever Madara was planning over with.

"Does something bother you?" Madara inquired calmly as he tilted his head very slightly like a dog would when confused. Pein looked Madara in the sharingan-activated eye for a moment before answering,

"When are you going to inform the rest of what's left of Akatsuki about who you really are?"

"Soon." Madara chirped before sitting on the desk behind him almost playfully before continuing calmly, "Your mission is simple. Very simple mission actually. I have faith that even you two can collect him. The nine tailed fox container. I want you two to attack Konoha, bring him to me alive and hopefully in one piece. As soon as we have the last two little containers we can get started."

"Very well. I will collect five of my bodies and we will head out. One more thing before I go." Pein stated calmly, deciding at the last second to ask his question that was plaguing him since Madara arrived at their place of dwelling.

"What would that be?" Madara asked calmly, he wanted to hear what Pein had to say even though he already knew what was going to be asked. It was about Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha and how they didn't fight. Madara was fully aware of the whole situation that came from that. It was painfully obvious when he couldn't get to Sasuke and his hatred sooner to manipulate him into wanting to destroy Konoha for him. _But plans do tend to change, don't they?_ Madara mused in his mind still planning on going through with his plans anyway.

"Itachi. Sasuke. What about those two?" Pein asked calmly, not once showing any facial emotion or verbal emotion to Madara.

"Itachi is a traitor to Akatsuki, he will be dealt with as traitors do, and the little brother… confuses me. Why would he suddenly stop hating his older brother? That is something I must discover. But he too will die." Madara answered calmly as he faded from the room, leaving both Pein and Konan alone in the room.

"Things seem to be falling out of his control. He didn't suspect this whole situation that has to do with the Uchiha's." Konan stated as she stood beside Pein looking at him. She simply stood there for a few minutes before she heard Pein answer her inquiries.

"Yes, things do appear like that. Don't they? I would suspect that he suspects that Sasuke some how knows the truth." Pein stated calmly as he merely looked at Konan, his childhood friend. He loved her for a very long time, as she does him. They never spoken about that love, but then again they never had to.

"Summon me five of my bodies. We'll leave as soon as they are here." Pein stated calmly as he looked towards the door and watch as it started to rain outside. Konan only nodded as she turned to do exactly that.

As soon as the five bodies approached Pein with Konan they left towards Konoha. The rain seemed to go ahead of them foretelling their arrival and to anyone who new about Pein they would know that he was on the way. Which wasn't always a good thing, especially when you are marked for death in his eyes.

They stood outside the barrier that was Konoha's eyes and ears. They already took care of small posts located near the barrier. Konan already explained what she knew about the barrier and having one of the bodies of Pein confirming her suspicions.

"They probably are already aware of our coming." Konan stated as she turned to the main Pein, the one who took the form of her friend.

"Most likely, two of my bodies will attack from the side, one from above while the rest of us attacks head on. We will locate the nine tailed vessel and capture him." Pein stated as he watched three of his six bodies do exactly what he stated.

"Yes, but they will no doubt make that difficult for us." Konan stated calmly as her paper started to fly about the minute the rain stopped.

"Nonetheless, we will succeed." Pein stated with cold emotionless confidence. He had no doubt that they will succeed, but apart of him dreaded the aspect of fighting against the teammate of his dead sensei.

---

Itachi stood in front of Tsunade calmly with Sasuke and Sasuke's team. Kakashi was there as well as was Yamato and Sakura. Sakura tried to talk with Sasuke but couldn't get a word in due to him either being surrounded by his team or Itachi unknowingly stood in the way. Now that they were officially in a sort of meeting she knew she wouldn't be able to.

Sakura was originally trying to help Shikamaru and Shino but decided to go and check on things from Tsunade's end to see if Shizune was finished with her autopsies yet or if Naruto was okay, she found out that he was already gone to go train with the toad Fukasaku which she was happy to hear. That means he wasn't going to go search in vain for revenge.

"The puppet leader, Pein will no doubt attack soon. The rain stats so, he will no doubt have six of his bodies with him and Konan. Konoha will suffer a huge blow, and a large loss." Itachi stated calmly. Tsunade only hummed an acknowledgment.

"I would suggest we start to evacuate the civilian populace immediately." Sakura stated confidently.

"It's already started." Kakashi stated as he sighed and put away his book stating calmly, "It looks like I won't get any reading in today." Sakura only managed to hiss out his name before Tsunade cut in,

"Word has been sent out to Suna, they won't be able to arrive until later tonight. I want every shinobi who's chunin and up to prepare for a fight. Genin are back ups to protect the civilians should any of the bodies of Pein get near until a chunin, jonin or anbu show up to assist." She then turned to Sasuke to speak with them directly when Sasuke spoke up,

"You will have our assistance whether or not you ask for it. My team is capable of fighting in this as well. Juugo could cause a lot of damage if need be, but he will need either me or my brother near him at all times. Karin is a capable medical ninja, which I have no doubt we will need in this situation. Suigetsu is a good fighter."

"Very well then, what about you Itachi?" Tsunade acknowledged as she looked towards the emotionless shinobi. She needed to know where he stood.

"I will do what I can." Itachi stated calmly but knows that his illness will no doubt cause him some kind of problem at some point.

"One more thing you should know, something that we didn't mention before, Pein as Itachi stated is the puppet leader. The real leader of Akatsuki is none other then Uchiha Madara." Sasuke stated calmly.

"Don't you think I should have know this before hand…" Tsunade bit out, she hated when she finds out things this far along in the whole mess that was going down currently.

"How is that possible? That was over eighty years ago that he lived." Sakura asked completely flabbergasted. Itachi merely looked at her for a moment.

"It's possible. The secrets of the sharingan make it so." Itachi explained, Tsunade understood that it was all Itachi was going to say about the matter so she spoke up before Sakura or anyone else could say anything.

"After this whole thing is over, I need you and your younger brother to come up with a way to take care of Madara." Tsunade stated. After receiving a nod from everyone she dismissed them and stood at the window waiting for the attack to come.

"We're ready for you… Nagato…" Tsunade whispered as a loud explosion came from the entrance of Konoha.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kakashi managed to block one of Pein's bodies attacks from striking Iruka long enough to get the both of them at a fair distance away from the powerful Akatsuki member.

"Akatsuki's attacking head on like this. It's unusual for them… they're probably getting desperate to finish their collection." Iruka muttered out as he stood back up beside the jonin not bothering to dust himself off.

"That most likely is the reason." Kakashi stated as he moved his headband from covering his sharingan so that he could see any attacks coming before they com, which would give him an insight on how to fight back efficiently. Both could sense Pein coming towards them quickly.

"I would suggest that you tend to others who are most likely injured in the explosions by getting them to the hospital while I hold him off." Kakashi stated as he started to charge his prized ability, the lightning blade. His advanced form of chidori. Iruka only nodded to do exactly that while silently thanking the fact that Naruto wasn't in the village.

"Where is the nine tailed vessel?" Pein asked coldly as he approached the copycat ninja noting the jutsu formed in his hand. _The only known original jutsu that he has in his arsenal, interesting._ Pein pointed out to himself calmly as he stopped a few feet away from the shinobi. Kakashi stood his ground before charging the Akatsuki member head on. Pein was ready though; just before he Kakashi got near he managed to deflect the ability with ease.

"So you managed to deflect my lightning blade." Kakashi stated as he stood up with his defenses in place and his sharingan trained on the Pein standing in front of him.

"He's the one controlling the rest of the bodies." Itachi stated from behind Kakashi. Kakashi only looked behind him for a moment, making sure that his sharingan was still trained on Pein.

"Does that mean if we kill him we kill Pein." Kakashi asked the cold looking Uchiha standing beside him now.

"I'm not sure, he could possibly be the puppeteer of the bodies attacking Konoha at the moment while the real Pein is controlling him. It is to be seen yet." Itachi explained while drawing a kunai calmly. It was clear that both Kakashi and Itachi would work together against this Pein. Pein only shifted in his spot slightly before asking one simple question.

"Have you seen the nine tailed vessel?" Pein asked even though he knew Itachi won't answer him. Itachi during his time in Akatsuki never told Pein anything that could be used as information.

---

Sakura found herself taking on a summoned centipede; it was easy enough for her to take out much to the amazement of other shinobi's in the area. The Pein who summoned them was not impressed, but he merely moved on to question or kill other shinobi's.

Sakura was about to leave that area when the crying of a child caught her attention, she immediately went to that child's side and noted the scrapped knee she was favoring. Kneeling down with a smile so she didn't alarm the child any further. _She must of gotten separated somehow… poor thing. Everyone must have been in a rush._ Sakura thought when a kunai whizzed by her striking the child. It was Sasuke.

"Before you criticize me, she was already dead. Notice the piercing. Pein is in control of her. She isn't even from the same village as this one." Sasuke explained coldly as the child dissipated in front of her revealing a metal piercing.

"This must be Pein's. It must be how he's controlling all of the bodies." Sakura stated as she picked up the metal piercing noticing the warm vibe it gave off. Sasuke only nodded as he stood next to Sakura. Sakura noticed that Juugo was lightly panting as the sign of a curse mark spread across his body turning a peaceful face into a bloodthirsty raged face.

"He's the original carrier of the curse seal. It's from him that it was taken and created. He doesn't want to hurt anyone but being that he carries the original he doesn't have much of a choice due to that part of him is bloodthirsty. That's why I'm around him all the time." Sasuke stated calmly as he made eye contact with Juugo calming him instantly.

"He's my cage, to keep that part of me silent." Juugo offered as he stood there calmly. Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for the large man to be cursed with that kind of burden. It made her think of Naruto with four tails.

"Isn't there a way to help him?" Sakura asked hoping for anything.

"I haven't heard of one." Sasuke stated, if you listened closely you'd hear the sorrow at that fact. Sakura picked up on it instantly and smiled inwardly at the fact that Sasuke still cared about someone at least.

"That is why I went to Orochimaru. I hoped for a cure, but instead my curse became other people's curse as well. Their curses are only clones of me though." Juugo stated as he stared up in the sky for a moment before adding, "The birds are terrified. This will get worse before it gets better."

"I have to go to the hospital. I have to start tending to the wounded that is starting to pile up." Sakura stated before she took off.

"She didn't even bother checking to see if I'm loyal or not? She just assumed." Sasuke stated calmly as he turned to Juugo again for a moment before heading towards a direction where another body of Pein was located.

---

Tsunade watched the fight outside her window. Huffing she walked out of her office.

"Shizune! Make sure everyone is working hard to find the weakness of this guy." Tsunade snapped and heard her assistant yelp out a simple yes as an answer. She started down a hallway when Sasuke stood there.

"The many piercings Pein has without his bodies. They might be the only thing that helps Pein remain in control of his bodies, they act as transmitters for his chakra and control." Sasuke theorized as Juugo stood by his side still.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade inquired as she stood in front of him calmly, noting every explosion that happens within the walls of her village. Sasuke nodded before he took off once more to locate the Pein he was chasing. Leaving Tsunade to head towards one of the fight scenes to see if she could provide any assistance there, after all this was her village. It was hers to protect as much as it was everyone else's to protect.

---

Sasuke remembered from when he destroyed Konoha in his time, in his memories that it looked like this, fires were starting up from fire jutsu's and explosions. He could smell the faint scent of death and burning flesh in the air and thanked whatever gods there was that Naruto wasn't here to see this due to him most likely losing control of Kyuubi due to the rage that he no doubt would feel.

He heard Suigetsu yell some curse word towards an opponent before an explosion caught his attention. Paper. Sasuke noted as he saw paper squares fly through the air in the same direction that he heard Suigetsu. Deciding that a body of Pein would have to wait he went to assist his teammate in case he was in trouble.

Stopping a few feet away he noticed that Suigetsu was kneeling in front of the blue haired woman, who he had to remind himself was Konan of Akatsuki. She had paper wings that held her up in the air. Faintly he felt the wish that he still had the curse mark so he could show her what real wings looked like. Juugo went to Suigetsu's side and quietly asked if he was okay.

"Do I look okay to you? I'm running out of chakra because of this stupid blue haired bitch…" Suigetsu cursed as Sasuke looked over at him slightly.

"Juugo, take him to the hospital. Explain the necessary treatments required for Suigetsu. I'll take it from here." Sasuke stated calmly as he unsheathed his blade. Fully prepared to fight. Konan made silent hand signs and sent hundreds of paper shooting towards him in the shape of shuriken's. Sasuke merely dodged most while shielding his own body with his full body chidori, the chidori nagashi.

"Do you know where the nine tailed vessel is? Surely you should. Our information said that you and he were best friends before you left to Orochimaru?" Konan merely asked in a calm and quiet voice.

"How should I know? Don't forget that was before I left to train under Orochimaru." Sasuke stated icily as he charged his chidori channeling it through his blade and shooting it in the form of thousands of senbon's, managing to strike her down and temporarily paralyzing her right arm. Making most hand signs impossible. Lucky for her she still had control of her paper enough to attack and defend with.

She descended and stood in front of him with calm perseverance as she shot more of her paper shuriken's towards Sasuke who activated his sharingan and dodged a majority of the attacks only getting struck a few times in his upper arms and shoulders. Blood soaked his white shirt where it was torn with the chakra enforced paper shuriken's. Sasuke shook it off easily enough as he disappeared from in front of her to behind her.

She dodged quickly enough to just miss Sasuke's blade; she noted that he gave no sign of frustration at missing. It unnerved her, she was used to Pein's emotionless and aloof postures and expressions but she could still tell what he was feeling or thinking. But with this kid she didn't know what he was thinking, feeling or going to do. He was too cold in her mind, and it reminded her of Itachi. She still had to decide if that unnerved her or not.

She attacked once again; only to find out she missed once more. She silently cursed due to her slowly running out of chakra. _Pein!_ Her mind nearly screamed, she knew he had a lot of chakra left and if she didn't get help soon there was a good chance that she could possibly be killed. The water-based one worn her down slightly and the shinobi before him did a number on her before she killed them.

"What's the matter? Running out of chakra?" Sasuke whispered, making sure it was loud enough for her to hear, the shadows around them made Sasuke look more dangerous thanks to the sharingan and the fire and smoke rising from around them.

"Not quite." She stated as she once again attacked using her paper only to see Sasuke performing hand signs and sending what seemed like a wall of flame towards her. Cursing she took to the sky to dodge the fire only to sense a presence coming towards her from above. It was Sasuke. _It was a trap! Damn, I'm getting careless, overconfident._ She cursed in her mind while barely dodging the first set of attacks only to feel a hard hit to her midsection.

She hit the ground with a hard thud and nearly blacked out before she noted that Sasuke was coming down on her with his knees. Cursing as she felt him make contact forcing her into the ground more and feeling paralyzing lightning shoot through her body as Sasuke activated his chidori nagashi again.

---

The main Pein who was going against Itachi and Kakashi sensed what was going on and tried to escape but Itachi managed to maneuver in front of him forcing him to stay there and fight, though his worry for his only friend was starting to dampen his senses due to Kakashi managing to land an attack.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Shizune sat with Ino and her father as well as a random anbu member near a wall talking over their findings when it comes to Pein's bodies and the piercings when a smoke bomb hit the ground right in the middle of their small group.

"I didn't even notice!" The anbu nearly shouted as they dodged the smoke bomb easily, unfortunately the longhaired Pein caught Shizune.

"Do not move or she dies." Pein stated as he stated where Naruto was located, "…Myoboku… zan…"

"That's the same ability that Dad can use, he could read her mind within seconds." Ino stated as she looked onward to the scene of Pein and Shizune. As soon as he done that each Pein was aware that Naruto wasn't there.

---

Kakashi and Itachi watched as Pein's eyes closed for a moment before he reopened them looking at the exhausted copycat ninja and the former Akatsuki member, he could tell Itachi still had ways to go but Kakashi was at his limits.

"Myobokuzan. That is where Naruto is. That is where we are going to have to go." Pein stated noting the shock in Kakashi's eyes and the still ever present emotionless mask Itachi always wears.

"You won't make it there." Itachi stated coldly as he drew a kunai and charged Pein, who merely waited to defend then run and fetch Konan to leave, he already sent the command towards his other bodies as they started to flee the broken down village. He had no reason to stay now their target wasn't here. _Madara-sama won't be too happy with this._ Pein stated as he managed to deflect Itachi's attack sending him into Kakashi before both landed in a wall with a loud crack and thud.

"And why is that?" Pein asked as he watched as Itachi managed to get up while Kakashi slide to the ground coughing at the force of impact against the wall behind him that was now cracked. He could feel already that ribs were broken, he wasn't sure of the state of his back yet. He was in shock due to the hit.

"It is about a months travel, even with your speed, and by the time you get there. He will be gone." Itachi explained as he drew another kunai from what seemed to be an endless source of kunai blades. _Is he bluffing?_ Pein asked himself as he watched as Itachi once again charged an attack, or so he thought.

Just before he reached Pein he disappeared completely. _A genjutsu! When did he activate it?_ Pein stated as he looked around and saw random objects turn into either Itachi or ravens.

While Pein was trying to dispel the genjutsu Itachi managed to pick up Kakashi and get out of there to a ledge where Sasuke just arrived. Kakashi managed to balance himself against a broken wall next to him while Itachi stood beside Sasuke.

"He's going to dispel that genjutsu pretty soon. Do you have an attack that would be able to send a shock through the rest of his bodies at least bringing them down?" Itachi stated calmly as he scanned the area in front of him while Pein ignored very version of Itachi and proceeded to take the position in order to dispel the genjutsu.

"Yes. One. But it will take most of my chakra to do it." Sasuke stated as he gripped his blade silently thanking the storm clouds that is present. He calmly sheathed his blade and started to perform the necessary hand signs required. Almost immediately the sky above started to let out loud thunder and lightning started to hit the ground in the area of Pein.

In the sky above Sasuke a large dragon made of lightning started to form, Sasuke managed to hold it off long enough for Pein to dispel the genjutsu only to see a more powerful hit coming his way. Sasuke only whispered the his attacks name as the attack hit Pein full force which ended up disrupting the chakra that Pein uses to control and animate his bodies to a point where three of them immediately exploded while they attempted to escape.

"Wow…" Kakashi hummed as he watched the smoke clear. Sasuke was panting and about to pass out when he too noticed much to his disdain, Pein was still alive though he looked injured. Due to that injury all he could do was glare and retreat. Madara won't be happy with this turn of events.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he watched his little brother fight off his exhaustion, refusing to pass out. Though he couldn't keep that fight up for long as Sasuke felt his legs start to give out and blackness started to set in.

Itachi caught Sasuke easily enough, though he wondered how he's going to get both his brother and Kakashi back to the hospital without using the last of his chakra to create a shadow clone. Looking around he realized he had no choice so he set his brother down for a moment to perform the hand signs needed to create a shadow clone before picking his brother back up and telling his shadow clone to do the same to a still conscious Kakashi.

It didn't take long for him to reach the hospital and be greeted by a loud shrieking red headed girl. _Karin, was that her name?_ Itachi mused as he let her take him and another medical ninja took Kakashi and helped him to a chair. Due to other patients are at a higher priority at the moment. Itachi watched as Karin took Sasuke to one of the rooms where more then one patient was being treated. Itachi held onto his blade as he went and sat beside Kakashi silently.

"Your welcome." Itachi stated knowing that at some point Kakashi would thank him for something, it was apparent that he too didn't like to hear everything going on. It reminded him too much of when he was four years old and witnessing a war any child should have had to.

"What made you come back?" Kakashi asked calmly as he pulled out his book that miraculously survived the fight.

"Sasuke. Why are you reading porn?" Itachi stated as he leant back in the chair finding it more comfortable in this position. Itachi scanned the pages before blushing lightly and looking towards a wall a gain forcing the blush away.

"It's not porn. It's a beautifully written romance novel that spells out danger, true love and getting that love in the end." Kakashi proudly proclaimed showing Itachi the page he's reading while watching as Itachi turns away not wanting to read about two people having very graphic sex.

"In between the sex." Itachi stated as he found the exit more interesting then the book that Kakashi was trying to show him.

"Sex comes after." Kakashi stated in a fake hurt tone before he settled back in his chair feeling pain shoot through his back but chose to ignore it for now.

"How many times do they realize they supposedly love each other, every second page?" Itachi bit out as emotionlessly as he could muster. Kakashi faked a hurt expression before going back to reading and letting Itachi have his emotionless mask back and quiet.

"Gee Itachi, never thought you could be so emotional." Kakashi huffed as he turned a page ignoring the sharingan activated glare.

---

Fukasaku groaned as he got off the ground, for the fifth time today the nine tailed fox rejected him. He didn't show it but the mere thought of that creature being loose or going against the demon terrified him. Naruto was panting too due to the fact that he's been training all day.

"It's no use, the fox keeps rejecting me. We can't fuse." Fukasaku stated as he made his way up off of the ground, revealing the code on his back to Naruto who smiled widely.

"That message on your back… it's a message from Ero-sennin."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Thanks to this we have a key to beat Pein."

"No, no. It's a message to me directly. Ero-sennin's practically telling, me never to give up no matter what." Naruto proudly proclaimed as he let one of his rare smiles grace his face for a moment at the mere thought of his sensei's last breath was spent sending him encouragement_. Somehow he knew I'd understand. He knew I would need his encouragement…_ Naruto thought happily.

"That's fine and all but…" Fukasaku groaned as he watched his student's face change from calm happy to a more steely confidence.

"I can't afford to be sitting around complaining!!!" Naruto loudly and proudly proclaimed pointing to his bare forehead.

"You certainly are stubborn aren't you." Fukasaku stated, though he couldn't help but smile at the determination shown through Naruto's eyes and in his posture.

---

Sasuke woke up by noon the next day to find his team except Suigetsu who's floating in a large tube in his room along with his older brother who was leaning against a wall.

"Good to see you're okay!" Karin nearly yelled forcing a still groggy Sasuke to glare at her. Sasuke only looked around to see broken buildings outside that were starting to be rebuilt diligently.

Sakura came in a few minutes after Karin shut up and checked to see if Sasuke was okay and to see if he wasn't in any pain and if everything was okay.

"You know I can do that." Karin bit out as she crossed her arms; Itachi raised his eyebrow at Karin's childish display.

"Karin she's doing her job. Leave her be." Sasuke stated as he sat up without help and asked, "What happened after I blacked out?"

"Pein escaped, there is about 200 seriously injured, 100 unaccounted for. And 99 people are dead. Suna is here assisting us in rebuilding efforts and medical treatments." Sakura stated as the grimness of the whole situation was affecting her, she looked tired like she hasn't gotten any sleep yet. Sasuke said nothing; there was nothing he could say at the matter.

"How is, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked calmly looking her in the eyes calmly.

"He's okay, chakra exhaustion and about five broken ribs. He'll be fine, he's already pulled a trick that Naruto does and tried to escape the hospital." Sakura stated almost cheerfully at the thought.

"Good." Sasuke stated before he felt himself getting tired again.

"Get some rest." Sakura stated in a softer voice as she left the room noting that Sasuke ended up falling asleep just after she said that.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sasuke couldn't help but muse on how different things were now as he looked towards Shizune who was talking to a nurse outside his door. He heard she died in the first Pein attack. He also was fully aware that Pein pretty much whipped out Konoha in his first attack. But this time it was very different, Konoha was still standing and Shizune and others are still alive. Though Konoha did take a nasty hit in this attack. The second attack as he dubbed it in his mind.

One thing was for sure he couldn't wait until Naruto got back. Ever since he realized his mistakes in his time he couldn't help but want to be near Naruto in this time. This time everything will be right. Everything will be okay now, he knows things and he could help and he could live in this time while his time disappears due to him changing things.

He knew that the council was still in their safe haven but understood that as soon as Tsunade could do something, she probably would. So that was one less worry. And his brother, he wondered where he was at the moment. Sasuke was too much in his musings that he didn't hear the door open and someone enter.

Aqua green eyes looked over the Uchiha coldly as the Uchiha looked out the window. He had to restrain everything to keep his sand from shifting angrily and shooting out at the so-called avenger. Gaara walked calmly to a bed and picked up a pillow, smiling cruelly while his eyes held a dead appeal to them, as he noted that Sasuke had his guard lowered and was too busy with thoughts to watch his surroundings.

Calmly he approached the bed holding the pillow ready. As soon as he got near the bed Sasuke noticed him too late as he forced the pillow onto Sasuke's face holding him down with it while ignoring the hands and feet that were trying to push him away.

"You shouldn't of harmed Naruto when you left this village Uchiha." Gaara spoke in his usually cold and uncaring voice. He ignored the muffled protests coming from underneath the pillow. Gaara even ignored how Sasuke struggled and arched his back angrily and the tightened grip on his wrists and the feet pushing against his stomach and chest. Chakra exhaustion was a wonderful thing; it made the Uchiha weak and vulnerable to his attack.

"What was that, I didn't hear you." Gaara spoke coldly at a muffled version of I'm going to kill you. Gaara only smiled his cruel way as his sand shifted angrily on his back. If Shukaku were still inside of him he'd hear the demon laugh and whisper secrets of death and pain to him. But thankfully the demon wasn't there anymore, not that he needed the demons help to fight or even be cruel to his enemies or the people he considers a threat to his small family and the few friends he has.

"Okay Kazekage-sama. That's enough. I think he gets the point." Sakura's poorly masked amused voice rang out from behind the Kazekage. Gaara looked over his shoulder and glared, he didn't want to stop.

"The point is he's not dead. I want him dead. Why didn't you people kill him the minute he showed his arrogant face." Gaara coldly accused as he watched Sakura stand opposite to him on the other side of Sasuke's bed.

"Because he helped save Konoha from Pein from Akatsuki. And don't you usually try to kill people with your sand?" Sakura questioned as she completely forgot about the suffocating Uchiha underneath the pillow who's weakly struggling against Gaara.

"I want his death to be slow and painful. I want him to panic as he feels that cold blackness grip at his consciousness and his lungs hurt from the lack of air. Only for him to wake up in hell to suffer over and over again." Gaara spoke coldly letting his voice show how much he wanted it. Sakura only shook her head as she tried to take the pillow from Gaara. Gaara refused to let her take it. He held it onto Sasuke's face firmer then before.

"Gaara. Let go of the pillow! Right now!" Sakura threatened as she tugged at the pillow trying to get it off of Sasuke's face.

"No." Gaara stated as he glared at her and let her hear how loud his sand was getting. Sakura glared right back at the young Kazekage.

"Don't make me tell your older Sister!" She threatened as she gave a hard tug and earned a glare from Gaara as her only response.

"I need help here!" Sakura called out as five people came in and grabbed a hold of the angry Kazekage. Gaara nearly growled as he used his sand to push everyone off of him only to have five more grab a hold of him along with the five original people.

---

Naruto finally got a chance to take a break he couldn't wait though. Tomorrow he was going home. But something was bugging him, a feeling that wouldn't go away no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

"Neh, Fukasaku I think something's up at home." Naruto complained as he laid down on his back looking at the blue sky.

"Why do you say that?" Fukasaku mused as he sat calmly beside Naruto.

"I don't know. It's a feeling. Like some thing's happening at this very moment." Naruto moaned as he scratched the top of his head watching a bird laugh it's way by.

---

"Gaara! Let go of the Uchiha right now!" Temari yelled as she stormed into the room with an amused Kankuro behind her. They didn't notice that Neji entered as well.

"What's going on in here?" Neji asked as he noted that Gaara was trying to suffocate someone.

"What would you like Neji?" Sakura asked as nice as she could though her anger was getting the better of her while she was trying to get the angry Kazekage to co-operate with her.

"I need someone who could carry heavy loads?" Neji asked not noting the chocking Kankuro who was smacking his own chest. _Doesn't he realize that what he just said could mean two different things? One of them happens to be perverted… _Sakura thought when an idea suddenly struck her and she couldn't help but smile.

"I'll tell you what, Neji. Gaara can help you." Sakura happily chirped

"No." Gaara bit out coldly as he tightened his grip on the pillows.

"You will help him, you're the only one who can. I mean look it. You have sand that could do a lot of things." Sakura reasoned and Neji must of agreed with her due to him managing to pry one of Gaara's hands off of the pillow by using a pressure point in the wrist and doing the same thing with the other hand ignoring the deadly glares he was getting.

"Follow me." Neji stated now that he was satisfied that Gaara wasn't holding onto the pillow but glaring at his back as he walked out of the room. Grudgingly he followed trying to figure out what Neji meant about 'heavy loads'.

Sasuke shot up in bed grasping at his throat and coughing as air finally entered his suffocated lungs and his face went from blue to his normal shade of pale again. He glared at everyone especially the receding back of Gaara who glared over his shoulder matching the Uchiha's glare.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she rubbed his back calmly trying to get him to calm his breathing down. Sasuke only shook her off before he considered answering.

"I'm fine. He's not to come near me… I won't let him near me. He's psychotic." Sasuke complained as he rubbed his throat one last time noting that the rest of the sand siblings and the ten people left the room.

"You might want to be careful with him, he's also Naruto's best friend. Next to you of course." Sakura explained as she noted his horrified expression.

"How can Naruto like that psycho! He's insane! How am I going to get near Naruto now with him around…" Sasuke complained realizing he said too much he groaned and laid back down.

"You like Naruto…" She stated with a wide grin on her face. Sasuke didn't know what concerned him more. Gaara or Sakura.

"No… no that's not what I mean… I…" Sasuke started to say, not realizing he's now dropping the Uchiha carefully practiced none emotional outlook and looked panicked.

"Uh huh. And what did you mean?" Sakura taunted as she walked out of the room with a bit of a skip. Sasuke watched her go. He knew he lied about the fact that it wasn't what he meant. Due to the fact that it was the truth.

"I'm doomed…" Sasuke whispered as he fell back onto the bed throwing the pillow that had a good facial imprint of his face on it across the room.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sasuke was finally released from the hospital and hid the fact that he was happy that his brother waited for him at the entrance calmly. He knew Itachi was busy with the rebuilding of Konoha, which was the reason why his older brother never visited him much unlike his team who he had to order them to get away from him. He was very thankful that Gaara didn't decide to visit him again.

Strangely the Kazekage disappeared after Neji came and got him yesterday, shrugging it off Sasuke walked with his brother when he heard a familiar yell.

"Uzumaki Naruto has returned to help rebuild my village!"

"You're friend is back." Itachi stated calmly as Sasuke had to restrain himself from heading in that direction rather then going home to have a shower. If his home was even there still.

"Go see him, you can shower later. You don't stink." Itachi stated somehow knowing his little brother wanted to go see the Kyuubi-vessel. Itachi merely walked in another direction away from Sasuke who smirked inwardly as he walked in the direction of Naruto seeing Naruto standing on the ground how beside a pole that surprisingly was still standing.

"Sasuke!" Naruto greeted happily as he ran up to Sasuke, stopping in time before he ran right into Sasuke. Sasuke just raised one of his eyebrows at Naruto happy greeting.

"Naruto." Sasuke greeted calmly as he looked Naruto over calmly.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he looked around noting the damage done to the buildings and noted as he was standing on top the pole that some buildings weren't even there anymore.

"Pein attacked Konoha head on, actually didn't expect Akatsuki to attack head on like this." Sasuke answered calmly, though he knew they would attack like this but kept that part to himself due to the fact that he's from the future now taking residence in the past.

"They must be getting desperate…" Naruto mumbled as he looked around, he wanted to ask how many died but refrained from that knowing that Tsunade would tell him. Or Sakura for that matter.

"Most likely. I take it you're going to report to the Hokage?" Sasuke casually asked, he knew the answer but decided to ask anyway. After all it was obvious that he'd go there first.

"Yup, Baachan wanted me to report to her as soon as I got back." Naruto chirped, he could sense her so he knew she was still alive and was still the Hokage. Something he was glade for. Sasuke only nodded as he walked with Naruto noting that Juugo was helping people rebuild their building by holding up a wall while they stabilized it. Everything was calm so he didn't have to worry about Juugo right now.

Juugo was getting regular check ups from Tsunade now, starting yesterday. Juugo was happy that he was finally getting the treatment he so desired and has already taken a liking to the village and the residence seemed to take a liking to him due to children saying hello to him and nicknaming him their gentle giant.

Naruto looked at the cracked building of the Hokage tower and the cracks that littered the mountain behind it. Luckily the faces were still intake. Naruto always felt that those faces where they're to watch over the village and guide the current Hokage in her way. And soon in his way as Hokage.

Sasuke still despised the first and second Hokage. His feelings were mutual to the third and fourth Hokage. He respected the fifth Hokage. He was aware of what Naruto felt about the Hokage's, but then again Naruto didn't know the truth about them either. Sasuke couldn't help but muse on what would happen when Naruto finds out the truth, he was sure Naruto would make some sort of promise and not allow himself to make the same mistakes. Which Sasuke was truly glad for. Naruto's voice broke him out of his musings when Naruto yelled out,

"Gaara!"

_Not him…_ Sasuke groaned. He noted as Gaara glared at him and smiled at Naruto. _Creepy eyebrow less freak…_ Sasuke insulted inwardly. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the mark on Gaara's neck that was slightly hidden by the high collar of his shirt he wore. _Good God…_ Sasuke droned in his mind.

"How are you!" Naruto chirped as he practically dragged Gaara on his other side not really noticing the glare Gaara sent over his head towards Sasuke who glared right back.

"I'm fine, how are you. How did your training go?" Gaara asked calmly as he managed to untangle himself from Naruto's grasp and calmly walked beside him.

"It was brutal… Those toads sure know how to work ya." Naruto chirped as they walked through the gates and into the building.

"How did it go for you other then being brutal?" Sasuke asked as they walked up the many stairs leading to the Hokage's office ignoring the shattering glass above of something being thrown out the window.

"Apparently I managed to get further then Ero-sennin did. Though I can't fuse with the toad due to the grumpy old fox bastard that's sealed inside me." Naruto answered ignoring the growls he heard inside of him.

"We should spar." Sasuke stated and heard a yup out of Naruto as they walked through the doors noting that there was no chair behind the desk as Tsunade stood there panting in anger.

"Hi Baa-chan. I heard about the attack… You should have summoned me to help." Naruto chirped as he walked up to her desk earning a sharp glare from Tsunade.

"Don't call me that you brat. And for one thing we had plenty of help, Sasuke and his team helped. So did Itachi. Which by the way everything will be explained so don't give me that half clueless and suspicious look you brat. And I didn't summon you because Pein came here for you." Tsunade snapped, she knew she had to sit Naruto down and explain to him about the corruption Konoha is facing now.

"What do you mean? Itachi helped… isn't he a S-Class Criminal?" Naruto asked feeling Sasuke's eyes looking at him, he ignored it deciding that he didn't want to face Sasuke right now for speaking of his brother for some reason or another.

"To sum it up, Itachi was ordered by the council and Danzou to destroy his own clan. His clan was planning on over running the current Hokage which was the third, that was the reason." Tsunade stated as she rubbed her temples.

"Why would they want to over run the Old man for?" Naruto asked, he really didn't understand due to how well things have been hidden up until now.

"The Uchiha clan never received full rights like every other clan due to the distrust between the Uchiha clan and the Senju Clan. Which the first and second were apart of." Tsunade groaned, she wished she started this later now.

"But why… Why would they do that? I mean, it's because of the Senju Clan _and_ the Uchiha Clan that Konoha was created?" Naruto asked, he didn't like were this was going. Nor what he was finding out. It was because of stupid distrust and the old farts that Sasuke got hurt so badly.

"The first Hokage tried to trust my clan. It was the second that managed to put blocks up to keep the Uchiha Clan from gaining full rights, which include the seat of Hokage." Sasuke stated from behind Naruto, he understood how much of a shock this would be to Naruto. After all Naruto grew up thinking everything was right in Konoha and nothing like this could happen.

"But if they just learned to trust each other, and work together then the order wouldn't have been given… right?" Naruto asked anyone who was listening now.

"I honestly don't know what would have happened. Things could have been worse. Or better." Sasuke answered honestly, despite what he said that didn't stop him from caring about his dead family. Nothing will. Not even the truth.

"What will happen now?" Naruto asked as he looked up into Tsunade's eyes, not remembering lowering them to her desk. He couldn't understand why Konoha just got darker. But he'll make it better he had to. It was a silent promise to himself and Sasuke now. No one answered, or even said a thing to change the topic.

"So things are corrupted now, eh?" Naruto whispered quietly, not realizing that Itachi was now standing beside Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked calmly as she watched that steely determination and unmistakable grin spread across Naruto's features.

"If that's the case I'll just have to train harder to become a better Hokage to make sure nothing like that happens ever again. Nothing will ever corrupt _my_ village again! Nothing will destroy _my_ village ever! If someone tries, I'll _stop_ them _even_ if I have to _kill_ them! Especially while my precious people are here and those tightly woven bonds are here! That is a _promise_ of a life time!" Naruto determinedly said while proudly pointing his thumb to his headband that sat snugly around his head.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sasuke smirked inwardly at Naruto's promise; he could tell his brother was shocked by those words. But he wasn't, only Naruto could say something like that and have it make sense. _Only Naruto could find out something as horrible as that and think positive all the while. Even though he got the tuned down version._ Sasuke thought as he watched Itachi watch Naruto who stared at Tsunade.

Itachi was shocked by those words, he never expected someone like Naruto who was hated and treated horribly to have such a positive outlook on life. Though he never showed that he was shocked at the statement made by the young demon vessel he knew Sasuke somehow knew that he was shocked. _I suppose that my blind faith in the next generation, my brother's generation wasn't misplaced._ Itachi thought calmly as he waited to hear whatever Tsunade was going to say.

_So, Konoha is as corrupted as my village was. Hopefully like my village they can get through their corruption in one piece._ Gaara thought calmly, though what he heard about the Uchiha clan didn't stop his severe dislike of Sasuke any less. He still wanted him to die for what he has done to Naruto.

"So Baa-chan. What now?" Naruto asked calmly as he smiled, he knew she had something up her sleeve. He knew all the signs for that, especially when the confident look appeared in her eyes and the smirk she held when she knew something that someone else didn't know was on.

"We're going to have to solve this quietly. To avoid a propaganda war. Or even a civil war for that matter. The last thing I want is for innocent blood to be spilled on my streets. And playgrounds turn into battlefields. Kazekage, as much as your loyalty is appreciated I would prefer it if you didn't get involved in the matter. So therefore you're going to have to leave the room now. We'll have to have tea later." Tsunade spoke calmly. Gaara nodded and left the room.

"Have a seat, we might be here for awhile." Tsunade stated indicating the chairs that lined the wall. Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi pulled a chair over and sat down.

"What's the plan Baa-chan?" Naruto asked, he knew he had a part in the upcoming events due to him not being dismissed.

"Brat don't call me that. The plan is simply; despite how unfortunate the effects Pein's attack had on us it also proves to be a good vantage point as well. The council and Danzou weren't with the civilians. It could easily be masked as Pein's doing in their death. What I want is to have them assassinated And from what I could see the only ones capable of getting in and out without being seen, and seeing before moves are made is both Sasuke and Itachi. Naruto I'll have you head with Sasuke who's going after Danzou. Your job is to restrain Root shinobi. Can you do that?" Tsunade stated calmly as she eyed each one up.

"Yup. Easy." Naruto stated, sounding more serious then he usually is. Sasuke, though he didn't show it was impressed on how Naruto could actually be professional.

"Itachi I need you to go and assassinate the council. Silently, without them seeing you. Understood?" Tsunade stated as she looked at the stoic shinobi who simply nodded at her order. Sasuke knew he would do it; he was very loyal still to Konoha to a point where he was willing to be the bad guy for the sake of the village and Sasuke. Even die for it and go against his own clan for it.

"Only Danzou is to be killed?" Sasuke asked calmly as he watched her look over at him.

"Yes, unless shinobi of roots show too many signs of being a threat to either you or Naruto and this village's safety. Understood Naruto, if it comes down to it kill them regardless if they are a shinobi of Konoha." Tsunade stated as she pulled out a couple of scrolls handing one to Sasuke and Naruto while the other was handed to Itachi.

"I understand Baa-chan." Naruto stated seriously, he understood it all too well. Though he couldn't help but wish that it wouldn't come to that.

"These scrolls are blueprints to the buildings where they are currently." Tsunade stated as both Itachi and Sasuke opened the scrolls up and activated their sharingan's to copy it to their memories while Naruto stared intently at the scroll Sasuke held.

"When do you want this carried out?" Itachi asked as he rolled his up and handed it back to Tsunade calmly, Sasuke handed the scroll over to Naruto to study further.

"Tonight the minute the sun goes down. Do not let anyone else in on this. Do you three understand? We cannot have this getting out too soon. When it does, leave it too me." Tsunade stressed towards the three of them who simultaneously nodded.

"Good, now get out before the three of you give me a headache." Tsunade groaned and Naruto laughed.

---

Danzou sat on the chair; it was a rule that the leader of Roots and the council remain hidden until Tsunade the Hokage says it's safe to come out due to chances of another attack. One thing was for sure, he couldn't get ride of a chill and suspected that something was going to go down.

His instinct told him that he best be upgrading the defense of his headquarters but couldn't because if he did that, it would cause Tsunade's suspicion's to rise uncontrollably. And one thing was for sure despite how he hated her he still respected her for her ingenuity.

---

Sasuke walked with Naruto who groaned about his head hurting now. Sasuke just shook his head at the antics before he dragged Naruto off to go help some random person rebuild their store. Luckily this person didn't hate Naruto anymore so agreed to their assistance.

"My head hurts… I think I got brain damage… hehe its called bastard-syndrome! Named after you!" Naruto chirped as he hammered a nail into plywood for the beginnings of a roof.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke groaned though he couldn't help but find his time with Naruto to be amusing.

"I am not!" Naruto snarled as he shook a fist towards Sasuke who only smirked in his usually and old way just to mock Naruto, which it worked due to him hearing Naruto growl, and call him other names.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Sai said as he popped out of nowhere.

"Hi Sai." Naruto groaned as he hammered another nail picturing Sasuke's head instead of the nail and bursting out in laughter. Sasuke glared at Sai, he didn't like his so called replacement. _Stupid look alike… fake smiles… belly button shirt stupid fool._ Sasuke groaned in his mind as he hammered a nail into the wood beneath it picturing Sai's face there instead.

"I see you two are reacquainted. Which by the way Sasuke-kun why are you back?"

"Mind your own business." Sasuke stated coldly as he continued down the line with the nails and hammer, each time Sai's face just happens to appear there.

"What brings you here Sai?" Naruto asked as he shooed Sai's foot out of the way so he could hammer there, though inwardly he wanted to miss and hit his toe instead.

"Coming to see if my friend grew a dick or not… No, no that's not how I'm suppose to say it…" Sai mused ignoring the glares he was getting from two sides as he flipped through his trusty book and started to talk again,  
"I got it. I come to see if you're okay… Silly me, I should have known that from the start." Though truth was, Sai just liked to irk Naruto that way.

"Sai has Jackass-syndrome…" Naruto groaned and while Sai wasn't looking managed to connect the hammer with his foot causing Sai to yelp out hand hop back.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sai, I really didn't mean to." Naruto apologized while inwardly laughing at his friend who was now babying his foot.

"That's okay Naruto-kun. I already knew you had horrible sense of direction." Sai stated, though he somehow got the feeling that it was done on purpose.

"What did you say!" Naruto snarled as he stood up ready to attack when the owner of the store caught their attention and shook his head at the antics so Naruto immediately got back to work while glaring at the retreating Sai who was smiling wider then usual.

The rest of the day went on as Sasuke and Naruto helped rebuild the skeleton of one building and started with another. At least the man had the start of a store now. Which was a lot more then what he had. Instead of going to bed though both Sasuke and Naruto gathered their weapons and prepared themselves for a fight and to take the first step in solving the past's wrongs.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sasuke and Naruto met in front of the Hokage tower, Tsunade summoned them just before they started to head out. Itachi was already there and calmly standing beside Tsunade.

"What's up Baa-chan?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of her with Sasuke by his side. Tsunade frowned at the name but passed it off as nothing right now, planning on getting even later.

"Shut it Brat. I already gave Itachi the two poisons for the council, I don't want a trace that it was a shinobi who killed them. Here, this won't be tracked back to either of you or me. As for your identities, you will have to wear anbu masks and Naruto. Get rid of the orange." Tsunade stated as she handed both Sasuke and Naruto a pure white mask with no marks painted on.

"Okay Baa-chan. Just this once, but what will I wear. I mean I can't go naked." Naruto mumbled as he noticed he received weird looks from both Itachi and Sasuke.

"I thought of that before you. Here." Tsunade stated as she handed a pair of black pants and a green vest to replace the orange jacket. Naruto only stood there looking around for a moment causing Tsunade to sigh and ask,  
"What?"

"Where do I get dressed?" Naruto asked with a red tinge on his cheeks.

"Here." Tsunade stated as she watched in the corner of her eye as Sasuke summoned a small snake and put the syringe in its mouth for safe keeping.

"What!" Naruto nearly yelled out going bright red at the whole notion.

"Shut up! What's the matter? I had lovers before you know, I am fully aware of what guys look like. And plus you're wearing boxers… aren't you?" Tsunade gruffly snapped as she crossed her arms watching Naruto with irritation. Really, she did love the kid but sometimes he got on her nerves.

"No… Ran out this morning and plus… you're, you're well a girl…" Naruto mumbled as he looked to the ground and kicked a random stone hiding his blush unsuccessfully.

"…" Everyone went silent, both Uchiha brothers were more silent the usual.

"Fine. I won't look okay." Tsunade stated as calmly as she could.

"… But it's out in the open. I mean how do you know we're not getting watched by some sicko or something." Naruto complained. Tsunade snapped at that moment as she picked Naruto up by the collar of his jacket and shook him violently telling all the while,  
"You will get dressed right here damn it! I won't look and there is no one else out tonight!" Luckily Naruto didn't drop anything as he wildly nodded his head hoping the enraged and crazy Hokage would put him down.

As soon as she put him down she turned to Itachi with a frown, Itachi unknowingly backed away from her. Truly, the Hokage scared him worse then everything else in the world at the moment. Naruto hurriedly got dressed and muttered a quiet done when he was finished. She turned back to Naruto with a frown.

"Put the masks on. And report to me the minute the sun starts to rise. That should give you each time to get the job done." Tsunade stated as she disappeared from sight.

"Idiot." Sasuke stated teasingly as he jabbed Naruto's side with his elbow, for once Sasuke couldn't help it. Itachi raised one of his eyebrows slightly in an amused gesture.

"Shut up bastard." Naruto mumbled as he fixed the mask on his face watching as Sasuke and Itachi did the same. Sasuke already got ride of the Uchiha fan on his clothing to make sure no one in the Roots base would know it was him.

"I should be able to use my Sharingan still?" Sasuke mused as he straightened the mask on his face letting his bangs hang over the white mask.

"Yes." Itachi answered calmly. The only thing Naruto and Sasuke heard was the fluttering of wings as Itachi disappeared and the shadows of ravens filling the air.

"That's just plan creepy…" Naruto mumbled as he lost track of where the ravens headed.

"Come on, we have to get this finished tonight. Then everything will be done…" Sasuke stated as he headed towards the direction where the Roots base was located underground. Naruto quickly and quietly followed.

"Everything except Akatsuki." Naruto stated behind his mask, Naruto silently enjoyed wearing the blank anbu mask. He only noted that Sasuke nodded in silent agreement.

---

Itachi quietly perched himself on a branch at the window of the opposite side of the councils house, luckily the two lived in the same house but separate rooms. Itachi held onto the branch above him to further sturdy himself while scanning the window for known traps or unseen traps. The two council members were shinobi so he knew he had to use caution to carry out his mission.

Taking a deep breathe in he reached out towards the window letting his sharingan and the moon show him the way in. The sound of caws sounded in the air as a few birds watched his movements with their black eyes.

He didn't like what he had to do, but for his brother and the protection of his little brother he will kill anyone and anything he is required to. Whether they were women, men or children. And faintly he wondered if that made him just as bad as the council ordering the death of an entire clan. His clan.

Without a sound he stepped onto the floor that looked well worn in and ignored the pictures that hung on the wall of the councils younger year and their time with their sensei, the second Hokage. None of it mattered at the moment. Itachi refrained from using chakra, knowing that they would sense it and the aftermath of his chakra could be traced which would lead back to the Hokage and his brother, along with the young demon vessel. His little brother's friend.

Faintly he found himself musing on the fact that he was glad that his brother didn't completely follow in the path he set out for him. Shutting down his musings and only using an emotionless precision that would make Danzou proud he crept into the first council members rooms. She slept with her hair undone and soundly on her side. He could tell she was asleep by the steady rise and fall of her body.

Without a sound he pulled out the syringe that was to be used on her and quietly made his way to the side of her bed, and with a calmness and precision that would make a doctor jealous he proceeded to stick the needle point of the syringe into her scalp with hair as it's cover so no one would see the proof of what killed the woman.

She woke up unfortunately and looked right into his red eyes only managing to mutter,

"Uch…"

_Good-bye council member._ Itachi thought as he waited for her to completely die, checking her pulse to make sure she was in fact dead. Feeling none he headed towards the second council member who was to be killed.

Like a ghost he made it to the other door, he heard small giggles. There were a couple of children in the house, most likely the two children who showed up in a lot of the later pictures. The grandchildren of the woman he just killed. Feeling a lump he forced himself to carry on, dreading the fact that the children where going to wake in the morning to find out they lost family. Silently he prayed that hatred wouldn't befall them.

The last door in the hallway he heard quiet breathing behind the door. Quietly he reached out and opened the door. Thankfully it was the second target he had to kill. Though immediately he could tell this one was a light sleeper due to how the man moved and breathed in his sleep. He learned a lot in how to tell if someone was asleep or not while in Akatsuki.

Without a sound he approached the bed with the syringe in hand, no shaking was evident in Itachi's hand. Without any hesitation he moved to stick the needlepoint of the syringe into the scalp when the man woke up.

"What are you doing here!" The man demanded as he made a move to sit up when Itachi stopped him.

"Answer me?" The man demanded coldly, Itachi without talking answered simply by showing the needle.

"I see, you are going to kill me. What about the children, they will be devastated. Their parents will hardly be able to comfort them." The man smugly stated, hoping that it would stop his murder.

"They won't know that it was murder. To them, you died in your sleep. Grief will affect them but they will not taste hatred. It is the least I can do for them." Itachi spoke coldly.

"I thought you were gone, you left after you fulfilled your mission for this village." He mumbled looking into red eyes.

"Unfinished business." Itachi stated as he stuck the needle into the scalp of the man and watched as he tried to fight death. The man was frail due to his age, that didn't surprise Itachi. He knew that at this point, age would make a shinobi defenseless.

As soon as the man was dead Itachi left the house without using his chakra, he used the same way he entered and took off into the night using the shadows of the buildings to hide him so he didn't have to use his chakra.

---

Sasuke and Naruto perched on the top of a building looking over at the entrance to the underground base located near the back of Konoha, near the place they hide the civilians when the village is attacked like it was with both Pein and Orochimaru.

Sasuke silently caught Naruto's attention and indicated where he was to go in. The side entrance while Sasuke was to take the back. Naruto already knew that you incapacitate the guards or kill them if need be. No sound is to be made or commotion to be shown.

They had to be like true anbu's and act as ghosts. Fitting that their masks are pure white and seemed to glow in the moonlight. Which always gave the anbu's the 'don't approach' and 'deadly aura', especially during the night in the cover of the moon.

_**Authoress Note:** Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sasuke was already aware on how to sneak through tunnels and darkened hallways, he only ran into a few guards so far. But he knew there would definitely be more. He was aware from his time and now this time that Roots is like a miniature army within Konoha. Moving from one point in the hallway wasn't an easy task though; traps were laid down nearly everywhere due to the attack Pein orchestrated against Konoha himself.

He found himself hoping that Naruto was okay, he wasn't sure if Naruto had a lot of experience in disarming traps or avoiding them. _Honestly, if he didn't know how, then what was she thinking?_ Sasuke thought as he disarmed another trap that allowed him to move forward at least a few feet.

Sasuke was going to head onward when talking caught his attention forcing him to hid and wait until they pass. Listening in he noted that they were talking about what Danzou said. _Assassinate the current Hokage, hates Tsunade for her belief when it comes to leading this village? I would call this treason. Tsunade would like to hear this in the report. _Sasuke thought as he slipped by them while there backs were turned.

_For emotionless freaks, they sure like to gossip amongst each other. But then again, their emotionless training keeps them from going against Tsunade despite what they know now._ Sasuke pointed out to himself.

"Stop!" A lone guard yelled behind Sasuke. Luckily no one else heard or else he would have more trouble then needed. _Great._ Sasuke thought as he gripped a kunai in his hand, knowing that it would only be used as self-defense. He needed to knock the man out without killing him if need be. But then again, if he was left alive then he could endanger everything Sasuke was trying to do this time.

The shinobi charged Sasuke with a kunai drawn; Sasuke could tell the shinobi was young, perhaps only around the same age of a genin. Making no move Sasuke allowed the shinobi close enough and thanks to his sharingan he saw every move the young shinobi made allowing him to restrain the boy and cover his mouth and nose with his hands to smother the boy to death. Sasuke managed to defend himself while performing this act of murder to keep himself from injury.

Soon enough the young shinobi was dead.

Moving on Sasuke left his body hidden in a closet to hide his evidence for the time being.

---

Naruto was quick to enter the side entrance knocking the guards out along the way. Naruto instinctively slowed his breathing and calmed his heartbeat to keep himself calm in order to do what is needed. For Konoha's sake, for Tsunade's sake and for his friends. He considered Danzou a threat now, just as much of a threat as the Akatsuki is.

He noted that there were traps laid out thickly on both the walls and the floor. He couldn't tell with the ceiling. _Good grief_… This is going to be a long night… Naruto whined to himself as he managed to get by the first few traps without a problem. After those ones he knew he'd have to be quick so he didn't get caught in the traps and blow his cover.

Naruto dodged traps left and right, quickly and with grace few knew he had. Jiraiya was one of the few who knew of Naruto's feral grace despite the fact that Naruto wasn't the best when it comes to taijutsu.

He stopped only when he heard talking or even whispers to make sure that he didn't run into trouble knowing that Sasuke would be put into trouble if he made their presence known. Slowing his breathing he waited until the people passed before he even considered moving an inch from the spot he hide, thanking the shadows for concealing him even more then what he was.

Inside he heard Kyuubi snicker lightly, he knew the whole situation amused the fox immensely.

Taking in a deep breath he noted that there was no more traps, luckily on the way he only set off about three in total. Nothing big just things that could hold him. His stamina managed to keep him out of their hold enough for him to escape that area without detection. _Lucky!_ Naruto thought at that fact that he only set off three. In fact he was kind of proud of himself_. Looks like Ero-sennin's training paid off after all. And my training with the toads. _Naruto thought as he watched as a few guards stopped right in his path, luckily they didn't see him.

_Damn…_ Naruto cursed, he'd have to wait for them to walk or leave the area. He couldn't find another way, which would take too long and from experience with his own clumsiness and mess ups; it could ruin any chance for the mission to succeed. And the stakes were too high this time to mess up. Stupid guards… Naruto cursed as he forced himself to calm down further.

They weren't moving. Making Naruto debate of his next move, he could sense people behind him in the next hallway. _Shit!_ Naruto cursed before he noticed an opening on the roof. _There's my ticket out of here._ Naruto thought as he managed to pull himself into it before the others made it into his part of the hallway, luckily they didn't look up and noticed the opening before Naruto managed to close it and quietly crawl towards the next point. Where he was too meet up Sasuke.

He noted Sasuke was below him, back to a wall. _Hehe… Found you._ Naruto thought as he slipped his fingers through the holes and managed to get out of the small airway he used to get to this point.  
"Hey bastard. Miss me." Naruto chirped quietly earning a glare that did nothing due to the mask.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke quietly asked as he scanned down the hallway they were to go down to get to Danzou.

"Had to go a long way due to guards not moving, and there was too much to attack without giving myself away and not to mention alarm the whole damn place." Naruto stated as he followed Sasuke calmly switching sides periodically to check down the opposite hallway then Sasuke.

"His room should be right there." Sasuke stated calmly pointing towards a door towards the end of the hallway they were starting down. Naruto nodded, he couldn't help but note on how much this place reminded him of Orochimaru's hideouts.

It only took less then a few minutes to get near the door, Sasuke indicated that he was to go in first followed by Naruto. Naruto only nodded, deciding that this situation wasn't the best situation to whine or complain about it. Instead he'll do that later to give Sasuke a hard time.

Once they got into the room Naruto made sure the door was closed and Naruto stood by the door guarding it to make sure no one enters while Sasuke slowly and silently walked over to where Danzou slept. Sasuke felt a snake slither it's way out and open it's mouth revealing the syringe. He knew the man in front of him was in fact Danzou.

With his breathing steady he took the syringe and pointed the needlepoint at the top of the old man's scalp fully prepared to stick it in. His sharingan told him that he had to hurry Danzou was starting to stir.

With the speed known only to a shinobi he managed to stick Danzou in the head with the syringe and injected the stuff and watching to make sure the man was dead, it didn't take long for the life to be stolen from the corrupt man who wasn't even a true shinobi in Sasuke's opinion. With that done he took off with Naruto quickly on his heels.

It wasn't too long until both Sasuke and Naruto reached the outside world and managed to duck behind a building before guards switched posts. Naruto gave a sigh of relief of not being seen as he felt Sasuke tug at his shirt, a strong hint of follow me. So Naruto did as they weaved through buildings and alleyways until they reach Naruto's apartment.

_It's finally done, my and my brother's revenge is finally finished. But why do I get this nagging feeling that everything is far from over._ Sasuke thought as they stood in front of the building.

_Akatsuki… Why do I get a worse feeling about them now? Like something bad is going to happen…_ Naruto thought as he looked up at his window for a moment before looking at Sasuke who was taking off the mask. Naruto followed suit and held his mask in his hands delicately.

"Do you want to come in? It's kinda late you know." Naruto asked, he figured the answer would be no so he didn't have to think anything further then that.

"Sure." Sasuke answered with a shrug, Naruto was right it was late. And he was too tired to make it home. _Great… Now what… I hope I have extra blankets…_ Naruto thought as he led Sasuke to his apartment.

Naruto opened his apartment door and let Sasuke in before closing the door behind him. He watched as Sasuke looked around stopping and inspecting the pictures that hung proudly on the walls.

Sasuke let his eyes wander over the pictures. There were a lot of pictures of Naruto with friends and sensei's. There was even paintings that Sai obviously did, on of the paintings was of Jiraiya and Naruto. It was a calm looking picture and both of them looked relaxed.

"That one is my favorite painting. A week before Ero-sennin left on his mission." Naruto explained as he noticed that Sasuke's eyes wandered over the picture.

"It's good." Sasuke stated quietly looking at Naruto who fought hard to hid the sorrow at the loss; Sasuke understood that sorrow all to well. Before he wished everyone to know how he feels, now he doesn't wish it on anyone and wished that they wouldn't have to suffer through what he had to. That no one would have to suffer the way Naruto did.

"… Ya, Sai's pretty good at drawing and painting… Um, is the couch fine?" Naruto stated as he dug through his closet.

"The couch is fine." Sasuke stated as he felt himself yawn, he was really getting tired. Naruto pulled out an orange blanket and pillow.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Orange…" Sasuke muttered with disbelief. Naruto smiled widely, he actually had other colors but wanted to harass Sasuke by giving him a color that he knew wasn't Sasuke's favorite.

"Are you kidding…" Sasuke asked hoping that Naruto was joking with him or something. Naruto only handed him the blanket and pillow smiling wider.

"What's the matter bastard?" Naruto teased as he showed Sasuke were the couch was.

"Are you serious…" Sasuke muttered as he looked down at the couch hoping that the color of the blankets would magically change. Looking down slightly he noticed that they were still orange. Sasuke was too tired to notice that Naruto was giggling.

"Night bastard." Naruto chirped as he nearly bounced into his room and onto the bed without getting undressed and fell asleep. Leaving Sasuke alone staring at the couch in between glaring at the orange blanket and pillow. He was tempted to roast the orange blanket and pillow. _Stupid orange…_ Sasuke cursed as he crawled onto the couch covering himself with the orange blanket and fighting with the pillow to get it in the right spot in order for him to sleep until morning.

It wasn't long until he was asleep and oblivious to the color he was forced to sleep with. _Stupid Naruto and his orange obsession… I should be thankful it doesn't have a picture of ramen sown into it or something…_ Sasuke complained as he fell asleep.

Naruto snuggled into his bed feeling content that Sasuke was in the other room, which was also proof that things might just be okay now. Or at least he hoped so.

The next morning came too soon in Naruto's opinion as he stumbled out of bed yawning and stretching. He suddenly was aware of the vest he was wearing and the black pants. Forgetting that he was on a mission last night he screamed.

"What am I wearing! What happened!" Naruto freaked out earning a very dark glare from Sasuke who ran into the room thinking something was wrong.

"You idiot! Don't you remember stupid! The mission!" Sasuke snarled as he frowned in Naruto's direction noticing that Naruto was lightly laughing and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hehe… I forgot… Oh wait! I had to get changed in public!" Naruto freaked as he nearly ran in circles.

"You idiot. No one was out last night. Being that it was night." Sasuke groaned as Naruto stopped for a moment with another sheepish expression on his face and a nervous laugh.

"Hehe. Oh ya." Naruto mumbled as he laughed again nervously and noticed that Sasuke shook his head slightly as he walked out of the room. Naruto could have sworn that he saw a ghost of a smile on his face.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and helped himself to a glass of water. _Leave it to Naruto to freak out about something stupid and not even remember why he was dressed like that._ Sasuke thought as he shook his head slightly without realizing it.

"I take it we should go see Baa-chan pretty quick here?" Naruto mused as he took a glass and filled it with milk.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered as he finished his water and quirked his eyebrow at Naruto's choice of a drink. _He still likes milk._ Sasuke mused to himself as he noted that Naruto glared at him for that.

"What?" Naruto snapped as he finished his milk and rinsed the glass out and put it in the sink.

"Nothing. Just amused that you still drink milk." Sasuke mused as he followed suit and put his glass in the sink.

"So?" Naruto whined as he went and slipped his shoes on so that he could get going soon. Sasuke only shook his head and put his sandals on.

Sasuke walked beside Naruto calmly ignoring the stares they got and the whispers behind their backs. Sasuke noted that the whispers were divided between curiosity as to why he was back and some were hated whispers about either him or Naruto still. Looking sideways he noticed that Naruto just smiled and ignored the whispering due to his being used to it.

"May I ask how things are with you and Itachi? I mean you spent how long hating him, now you don't…" Naruto mused, he didn't know if he was doing the right thing and asking but his curiosity got the better of him.

"It's coming along, slow but steady. He's more withdrawn then I am in certain issues and barely talks unless it's necessary." Sasuke answered, he couldn't believe how easy it was for him to open up to Naruto like this, but found himself enjoying it nonetheless.

"I hope it all goes well for you, and your brother for that matter." Naruto mused as the Hokage tower came into sight along with Itachi who was standing near the front door waiting for them.

"Thanks… I hope so…" Sasuke muttered quietly as they stopped momentarily for Itachi to walk with them as they went up the stairs and stopped in front of the Hokage's doors when they heard yelling inside.

Before a sound could be made by anyone a few men walked out and by each of them. _Cloud ninja's_. Naruto noted to himself as he watched them walk by.

"You three can enter now." Tsunade stated gruffly as she debated on whether or not to throw her chair out of the window. She decided against it as the three stopped in front of her.

"You okay Baa-chan?" Naruto asked as he watched herself calm down.

"That is yet to be decided. The men you saw walking by are like you probably guessed, Cloud ninja. They, under the orders of their leader was told to inform that their shinobi, Killer Bee who was the holder of the eight tailed beast was captured by the Akatsuki." Tsunade stated, deciding that they needed to know this.

"It would take three days to extract the beast from the man's body, possibly more now that I'm not there." Itachi stated choosing to use his words carefully. Naruto had the shocked and a hidden look of dread in his eyes. If everything that he was hearing was correct, then that meant that he was the last. Feeling more isolated then before he felt himself shudder inwardly as he listened to the breathing and the silence that hung in the room.

"Report on how your mission's gone." Tsunade stated, she needed to know this.

"I entered the premise without problems, both council members were killed the first in her sleep. Their grandchildren were in their rooms. They did not witness the act. The second council member woke up just as I was going to kill him. He didn't fight back and no bruises was left and he is in fact dead due to him not making hand signs or putting up much of a struggle. He was aware that I was who I was. No evidence was left, nor was my chakra signature felt in the area or any sign that chakra was used." Itachi stated calmly making no move from the spot he was standing. Tsunade nodded calmly as she noted everything in her mind.

"Sasuke, Naruto how did your mission go?" Tsunade stated calmly waiting for one or both to speak.

"Naruto went in the side entrance. I went in the back. I had no choice but to kill one member due to him catching me in one of the hallways. No other root's shinobi caught me nor was I caught in any traps. I met Naruto at the halfway point before we moved onward towards Danzou's room. Danzou didn't wake as the syringe was poked into the top of his scalp it soon killed him afterwards. Naruto guarded the door all the while making sure no one entered as I killed Danzou." Sasuke reported as Tsunade nodded turning her attention to Naruto who was to report next.

"Like Sasuke said, I went in the side entrance. Unfortunately three traps were triggered near the entrance… It could easily be blamed on an animal due to it being close to the entrance. A couple of the guards at the entrance were knocked out. At one point before I met up with Sasuke I had to go into the air ducts due to guards not moving and too much guards to knock out, not to mention there was guards coming up on my rear so I had to act quickly. After that it didn't take me long to meet up with Sasuke and headed towards the goblins room and well you know what happened there from Sasuke's report." Naruto reported as he watched everyone carefully to make sure he wasn't going to get into trouble for triggering three of the traps.

"Very well, all three of you done well. Though Naruto you got to learn not to trigger any traps next time. Because next time you might not be so lucky, do you understand me?" Tsunade stated calmly with a tad bit of iciness heard. She was satisfied that Naruto nodded, she needed him to understand and get better when it comes to traps, for his sake.

With that she dismissed them. She now had to figure out what to do with the ever-growing threat of Akatsuki. And now that Naruto was their last target, the stakes were now even higher.

---

Kisame sat in the camp he and Zetsu set up; they captured the one called Killer Bee with ease thanks to his elemental type. He couldn't help but wonder what his first and most favored partner was doing; he didn't like being paired with Zetsu due to the lack of respect from the two-colored man and the lack of conversation. Not that Itachi was more talkative but at least he pretended to listen to what he had to say.

"Madara-sama wants you to fetch the last container due to the fact that Pein failed to acquire him due to the presence of Itachi and his little brother. The rest of the shinobi's of the leaf village provided trouble as well." Zetsu stated as he stood and picked up the dismembered from of Killer Bee who no longer had arms or legs thanks to the Samehada.

"Ya, ya I hear you. Geez, can't a guy get a few minutes break here." Kisame complained. _Itachi would of let me take a break_. Kisame complained inwardly.

"Do not complain. This is important to Madara-sama. What you want does not matter." Zetsu stated as he walked away not hearing the growl or see the tightened fists of Kisame.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

As soon as they were dismissed, Sasuke had to go with his brother and deal with his team who were quickly becoming annoying, though if he remembered correctly, they always were.

That was fine with Naruto. He was still tired and a bit hungry, so he decided to pick some instant ramen up and some more milk due to drinking the last of it this morning and go home.

A slight smile was evident on his face; all in all he was still very happy that Sasuke was back. And he decided that Itachi must be a good guy if he was in his little brother's good graces and Tsunade was allowing him to stay. Though truth be told, Naruto blamed Itachi for Sasuke's hurt for the longest time and it would be some time before that's erased. Thankfully Naruto's ability to forgive was still in play.

---

Kisame managed to get into the village easily enough; thanks to that time he and his former partner entered Konoha around the time the Third Hokage was killed.

Kisame managed to stay out of sight and suppressed his chakra enough so no one sensed him as he watched as Sasuke and Naruto leave Naruto's apartment, heading towards the Hokage tower. _Hehe, careless…_ Kisame thought smugly, especially with the fact that he now knew where Naruto lived.

Entering the apartment he was surprised with the fact that the door wasn't locked. _He must be planning on coming right back afterwards._ Kisame pointed out as he purposely left the door open slightly and found a closet to hide in. This would be the easiest way to get Naruto knowing that the kid must be tired still and won't expect someone from Akatsuki to hide in the closet.

_Ohhh my pride hurts!_ Kisame thought as he smirked showing off his sharp teeth when the thought of the surprise he's going to see on Naruto's face. He prepared the chloroform that would knock the nine tailed fox container with before he injects a drug into him to lock away his chakra for a few days so he won't get much of a fight from the kid.

"This is going to be fun…" Kisame whispered to the cramped closet he was in. Thankfully it was just big enough for him to squeeze into it with his beloved sword, the Samehada.

He could sense Naruto coming at a steady pace.

---

As soon as Naruto got closer to his apartment door he noticed that it was open slightly. _Did I forget to close my door? Did Sasuke forget?_ Naruto thought as his caution skyrocketed instantly. Sensing no chakra he cautiously moved forward, shifting his bags into one hand he grabbed a kunai blade and peaked into his apartment. Seeing no one he opened the door wider.

"Hello?" Naruto stated as he wandered in farther_. Did I close my closet?_ Naruto thought as he felt his heart speed up with dread. Something felt wrong, very wrong. He couldn't quite figure out what was wrong, but he knew something wasn't right.

He moved into his apartment more, making sure to not turn his back on anything right now, especially open doors. _Maybe I'm being paranoid…_ Naruto thought as he turned his back on the closet for a second, but that's all it took for something to go wrong; one second. Especially in the world of a shinobi, and especially when you are the host to a demon and being hunted by a tainted organization.

Naruto didn't have time to turn around when he felt someone come up behind him grab a hold of him harshly. Immediately he noticed that a large sword was held against his front, he recognized it immediately. He could recognize this sword anywhere.

"Kis…" Naruto managed to curse out before he felt something being forced against his face. _A cloth? It smells funny…_ Naruto thought as he tried to push against the sword feeling the jagged edges underneath the wrappings and tried to push the hand away from his mouth and nose.

He suddenly felt panic when he realized that his chakra was being drained rendering him helpless. _No!_ Naruto thought as he managed to muffle out complaints and curses from behind the cloth. He made the hand signs to create shadow clones to help him when Kisame's voice broke through his forced concentration.

"I wouldn't if I were you. You see Samehada is draining your chakra at a quick pace allowing me the upper hand." Kisame spoke arrogantly and excitedly. He felt Naruto's struggling become sluggish in movements. _A few more minutes…_ Kisame thought with a sigh as he looked down at the shorter shinobi, not noticing that Naruto tore a piece of his cloak off and dropped it. _Sas…_ Naruto's mind weakly stated as everything went black.

Kisame felt Naruto lean against him heavily as he passed out. Kisame sighed slightly and dropped the cloth seeing no need to bring it with him. Usually he fights and loves to fight but after he got all the fighting out of his system thanks to Killer Bee he didn't want to fight with the kid knowing that the kid could probably do a lot of damage to him if angered enough. Not to mention he's inside this village, which could make his mission, go wrong from the start.

He let Naruto drop to the ground unceremoniously before he fixed his blade against his back again. Looking around he noticed the many pictures and scoffed lightly at the happy nature of them. Bending down he picked Naruto up and threw him over his shoulder roughly before taking off leaving the door wide open without thinking.

---

Sasuke decided that he would go get Naruto to introduce Naruto to his team for something to do when he saw Naruto's door wide open. _Something doesn't feel right._ Sasuke thought as he drew his sword and cautiously moved his way into the apartment noticing the closet door open and grocery bags dropped and spilled on the ground along with a damp cloth.

That's also when he noticed a piece of a cloak nearby. Picking it up and examining it further he noticed a piece of red cloud on it. _Akatsuki!_ Sasuke realized immediately.

He left immediately with the cloth and the piece of cloak, heading straight towards Tsunade's office.

---

Naruto opened his eyes to notice that he was under a tree somewhere. _Where… What?_ Naruto thought as he was waking up more. Realization of what happened hit him full force as he staggered to his feet grabbing at a kunai that wasn't there.

"Wha?" Naruto muttered noticing that he had no weapons on him.

"I wouldn't try anything. I injected you with a mild poison made to block chakra temporarily." Kisame stated as he watched Naruto stand defensively across from him. He didn't even bother grab his blade that was leaning up against another tree beside him.

"Where am I! What did you do you bastard!" Naruto demanded as he tightened his fists at his side. He knew Kisame was speaking the truth because he already tried to access his chakra without success, even his sage chakra couldn't be accessed which in his mind was weird but he left it at that. Naruto felt anger towards Kisame and himself for getting caught too easily, he felt he should have been able to put up more of a fight.

"Far from your village. Heading towards an Akatsuki base so that we could drain the fox from you and be done with this nonsense." Kisame answered with a shrug. _I don't want to die…_ Naruto thought with panic coursing into his veins.

"Why! Why is it so important to hunt down and drain demons from their hosts like animals! Why damn it!" Naruto snarled as he tightened his fists further in front of him.

He was prepared to fight if need be, even though he knew he won't win. The poison coursing in his veins that's keeping his chakra locked away must be doing the same thing with the fox's. It was worse then Neji's ability.

"It's Akatsuki's goal. And plus the weapon it could create is required to take over and control every village and their stupid wars, or something like that." Kisame explained as he pulled out food to eat.

"That's stupid!" Naruto snarled as he watched Kisame eat calmly. He knew Kisame was watching him closely.

"It's not for you to decide. You're not important." Kisame groaned as he debated on whether or not he should let Naruto eat something, after all he wasn't planning on carrying him the whole way. Naruto only hissed at Kisame's words.

"I'm not important! So you saying that nothing is important other then the goal of Akatsuki!" Naruto snarled angrily, his face contorting in rage. Kisame smirked in amusement.

"That's what I'm saying." Kisame sighed as he sat back against a tree.

"So you're not important! Do you not have enough self-respect to lower yourself to a brainless shinobi for their goal!" Naruto snarled as he watched as Kisame shot up where he stood.

"What did you say you little shit! I have enough self-respect to be who I am!" Kisame snarled as he felt the suffocating desire to kill Naruto where he stands.

"Bullshit! You put their goals before your own self!" Naruto yelled back as he stood his ground. _Insufferable brat! _Kisame cursed.

"Shut your mouth before I cut your tongue out!" Kisame ordered angrily.

"Oh why?! Because you don't like hearing that they don't care about you or even respect you or whatever! I mean, if anyone from Akatsuki could hunt down someone like me and kill me. What's stopping them from doing the same to you?" Naruto snarled back angrily and before he could do anything he felt a hard hit connect with his rib cage breaking a few of the bones and knocking him to the ground.

Kisame only chuckled lightly as Naruto coughed on the ground holding the spot where he was hit. Even though he noted that Naruto had a good point in what he was saying, that did nothing to stop Kisame from fulfilling his mission.

"Shut up and eat." Kisame snarled and tossed packaged food at him before walking away and sitting down were he was. He only noted that Naruto glared at him and tossed the packaged food back at him. Which did nothing but amuse Kisame to no ends.

_**Authoress Note: **__Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Naruto found himself watching Kisame's every move very carefully, while in the same time wishing that he didn't throw the food back at Kisame due to the hunger pains that was now plaguing his stomach.

"So you managed to capture the Nine Tailed Vessel." Zetsu stated calmly as he came into view earning a growl from Naruto, which in return earned no reaction from Zetsu.

"Why is he not tied up?" The black part of Zetsu stated, watching, as Kisame shrug slightly were he sat.

"He's not tied up because he's not that much of a threat due to the poison i injected him with... It blocks chakra if you need to know." Kisame stated earning a harsh glare from Zetsu as a response.

Zetsu said nothing but Kisame knew that the two faced man thought him a fool for it. Kisame watched Zetsu sit near a tree in view of both Kisame and Naruto.

Naruto was smart enough to keep quiet at this time, he knew that the stunt he pulled with Kisame before Zetsu arrived, wouldn't be the smartest thing with the Akatsuki member who showed up out of nowhere.

---

Sasuke and Itachi along with the rest of team Hawk stood in front of Tsunade. Kiba was there as well, she wanted to send him with them due to his ability to track. Sasuke was refusing, as was Itachi. Though Itachi didn't want anyone to come with him due to the fact that he knows how to deal with Kisame better then anyone.

"Why don't you want anyone to come with you Itachi?" Tsunade groaned out, she was getting fed up with the whole situation. Naruto was in trouble and she didn't have time for this.

"I am fully aware of everything Kisame is capable of, and I am aware of his nature and every personality quirk that he is known for better then anyone else. Naruto is safer with Kisame then he is with anyone else." Itachi stated calmly and with confidence in his words.

"And why is that?" Tsunade snarled, she really didn't have time to debate this with Itachi.

"Because, he already got all of his fighting out of his system before he captured Naruto. He won't want to fight or give the effort to cause harm, which was why his apartment was in one piece. Trust me, Hokage-sama. I know what I am doing, I've dealt with Kisame more then once. If it makes you feel better, then send one person of your choice with me. But I am going." Itachi stated as he stood his ground against the Hokage. She merely stood behind her desk due to her chair being outside on the ground by now studying Itachi's sharingan-less eyes.

"Very well. I'm sending Kakashi with you due to his ability to summon dogs to assist him in tracking." Tsunade stated as she summoned Kakashi who was there within seconds. Turning towards Kakashi who was perched on the window sill and stated,  
"You are to go with Itachi to rescue Naruto from Kisame." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Akatsuki has him?" Kakashi asked, wanting to confirm that fact before he leaves.

"Yes." Itachi stated calmly. He knew that they were suspicious of him in some points. Which was probably why she was sending Kakashi who could handle his sharingan almost as well as any Uchiha could. And Sasuke was to stay in Konoha's walls so she could keep an eye on him. It was fine with Itachi, he didn't mind the notion of having to work to regain the trust of the village again, and he suspected that it was the same thing with his brother.

Kakashi only nodded; calmly eager to go help one of his students and someone who was apart of his team. Obito's words rang through his head as he followed Itachi towards the side entrance that was closest to Naruto's apartment.  
"Why are we heading towards this entrance?" Kakashi asked calmly as he ran beside Itachi.

"This is where I entered the first time when you and I fought, sharingan against sharingan. Kisame knows how to get in and out without being detected thanks to me. So he would of used this way to get in and out. And the guards are knocked out or dead which proves my point. We don't have time to stop for them." Itachi stated before Kakashi could stop forcing the copycat to keep following him.

"And what if Kisame took another route from here?" Kakashi asked, despite his respect for the shinobi he didn't agree with leaving those men behind like that.

"From here we will track him." Itachi stated as he slowed to a stop well out of the view of Konoha. Kakashi said nothing as he summoned a couple of dogs.

"Pakkun, I need you to pick up on Naruto's scent, do you remember what he smells like?" Kakashi asked earning a calm yes from Pakkun, Kakashi then turned to another dog with bandages and stated, "There's guards back at the side gate, I need you to go check on them. And if they are alive or dead go and get either Tsunade-sama or Shizune-san." The dog nodded and took off in the direction of Konoha. He knew Itachi was staring at him intently.

Standing back upwards,  
"I'm a shinobi of Konoha, and I tend to believe that we watch each others backs. That might not be true to some but for me it is." Itachi only nodded as he watched as Pakkun sniffed around looking for a scent.

"I could faintly pick up Naruto's scent. But there is another scent that is nearly masking it." Pakkun reported as he sat before the two very serious shinobi's.

"Then lets go that way." Itachi stated as the dog looked at Kakashi earning a nod, with that Pakkun lead the two shinobi's in one direction.

---

Naruto watched as Zetsu left for a moment, this was his only time to speak with Kisame.

"You know Itachi is back in Konoha. No longer a missing nin." Naruto stated, he tried not to move due to the broken ribs in his side. Kisame looked up, Naruto noted that once he started to talk about Itachi he had Kisame's complete attention. Naruto noted that it probably was because Itachi was his old partner and wondered faintly if he should say more.

"So." Kisame stated, he didn't feel like having another debate with the kid due to his patients wearing thin gradually.

"He was the only one who really treated you like a person isn't he?" Naruto observed calmly as he shifted and nearly gasped due to the pain in his side. He heard Kisame snort at his observation.

"Shut it kid, it won't work. I am what I am." Kisame stated as he sat back and stared at the sky.

"He'd probably not like the fact that you're doing this. You're going against him now." Naruto spoke stubbornly as he snorted before crossing his arms.

"You're annoying, do you really think I give a fuck what Itachi thinks? I'm not friendly stupid, I'm your enemy so quit it with the poorly formed prep talks." Kisame snarled, really he was staring to want to kill Naruto more and more not really caring if he'd get reprimanded for it or not.

Zetsu soon came back stating, "We should go. Get the kid and follow me, our base was switched." Kisame growled at being ordered around, to him Zetsu didn't have a right to boss him around, he wasn't the leader. But Kisame co-operated nonetheless after all, once they get the kid back to the base he doesn't have to be around Zetsu anymore.

---

_Do not harm that boy, Kisame or else you are going to ruin everything._ Itachi thought as he sped up due to Kakashi speeding up, he didn't want anyone coming with him. It made it harder for him to give Kisame a choice to either give up or escape for old times sake, despite the fact that he would still kill Kisame without hesitation if need be.

"Stop." Kakashi stated as he and Itachi suppress their chakra when they sensed more then one chakra signature ahead.

Itachi was going to head in straight while Kakashi headed in from a side direction. Pakkun was told to hold back and don't get in the way.

Itachi activated his sharingan calmly and headed towards the place where Kisame was with a struggling Naruto and Zetsu who was in front of him. _Great, two strong fighters. I would have been able to deal with Kisame alone, but due to my ill ness it'll make it impossible to deal with two. And I'm not sure on how strong Kakashi actually is._ Itachi thought as he drew a kunai calmly and activated his sharingan to give himself the advantage.

Kakashi headed in on the side, sharingan revealed and immediately noted that Naruto was struggling against Kisame who was obviously getting annoyed in between mocking him about something.

They both heard Naruto snarling at Kisame to release him and Kisame obviously denying that demand mockingly before pushing him forward a few steps. It was obvious that Naruto was angry and under the influence of some sort of chakra represent due to how easily they restrained and captured Naruto.

Kakashi looked towards Itachi for a moment, noting that Itachi signaled him to cover his eyes so that he won't be affected by the genjutsu that Itachi was going to activate against there enemy, and considering how good and dangerous Itachi's genjutsu's can be Kakashi did just that.

Kakashi knew by instinct how long to have his eyes closed. And if he required his eye's he would use the one with the sharingan only. But only if occasion called for it during Itachi's genjutsu onslaught.

_**Authoress Note: **__Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The genjutsu went off without much problem; thankfully neither of them knew how to reverse the genjutsu very well. They could dispel the genjutsu if they caught it in time, which would be near the beginning but Itachi managed to put it up and made sure it looked normal until at least a few minutes into it, which made it too late. And Itachi could now attack before they could succeed in dispelling the genjutsu or easily retrieve Naruto from their grip.

"Kisame… You should have stayed away. Now I am forced to kill you." Itachi stated without any emotion evident, though to those who were caught in the genjutsu, Naruto included, it looked and sounded like Itachi's voice was coming from more then one direction.

"What the…" Naruto muttered to himself, he knew it was a genjutsu but couldn't help but marvel at the look of things. To him it looked like the clouds were black and the sky was red. The ground was either white and the trees were black. And Itachi was everywhere; each had a shuriken drawn ready to be thrown. Ravens who were black with sharingan's were perched in the trees by hundreds.

"You know genjutsu could be easily deactivated by me… I've been around you too long to know you're tricks." Kisame mocked while laughing to himself as he gripped Naruto. But before he could even form the hand sign that was regularly used to dispel genjutsu he noted that he was holding Itachi rather then Naruto. Surprise caught him for a second as he let go immediately.

"If you know so much. Why are you falling for it?" Itachi asked calmly.

Kakashi who was told to open his eyes noted that Naruto was pushed away from Kisame as if something or another shocked Kisame. Naruto was even at awe by that as he looked towards Kakashi who signaled him to come to him, Itachi who was a master of genjutsu managed to release him without releasing the other two.

"Kaka…" Naruto started to say when Kakashi cut him off by pushing him behind Kakashi in order to protect him if a fight broke out.

Zetsu looked irritated and struggled against something that was nonexistent to Kakashi and now Naruto. It was obvious he was restrained so he couldn't dispel the genjutsu. Kisame was looking like he was slashing at something; anger was getting the better of him.

Itachi calmly approached Kakashi and Naruto who could do nothing but stand there, waiting for whatever was to happen next.

"The genjutsu won't last long and Kisame will no doubt break it. Not to mention my health isn't as good as it used to be made it so that my genjutsu was weaker then it usually is. I had to rely on trickery rather then my usual methods." Itachi explained calmly, watching Kisame try to form hand signs unsuccessfully.

"Then we should go. It would be better then waist more chakra then we already have. Well more then you already have. Not to mention the closer we are to Konoha the more back up we would have." Kakashi agreed as he hoisted Naruto up onto his back. Naruto could only frown as he found himself on Kakashi's back for the second time in his life. Though the first time he could hardly remember due to being exhausted from his fight against Sasuke at the Valley of the End.

"Damn… Why do I get stuck on your back? It reminds me of that time Gai-sensei gave you a piggy back…" Naruto complained though silently snarled at the fact that it was obviously being ignored as Itachi and Kakashi headed towards Konoha using chakra to speed their pace up drastically. They could sense high amounts of chakra behind them. An obvious sign that the genjutsu was being dispelled.

"Quit complaining." Itachi stated calmly as they picked up speed, thankfully they were nearing Konoha and didn't sense anyone coming after them. Earning an unseen glare from Naruto.

---

Kisame cursed and snarled as the genjutsu went down and found that Itachi slipped Naruto right from under his nose. He wouldn't be surprised if he pushed Naruto himself away from him during his mistaking it as Itachi.

"We have failed. Madara-sama will not be pleased by this." Zetsu stated calmly, though he knew that Kisame might feel the brunt of the whole thing thanks to the connection he shared with Madara. But then again, Madara was insane so there was a chance he would get equal amount of trouble from their master.

"Ya I know, get off my back will ya. We could get him later, when we are stronger then we are now. Our fight with that Killer Bee fellow did wear us out a bit. Though it's still a pain…" Kisame chided lowly to himself. Zetsu agreed silently and hoped that Madara would see it that way as well. But then again, wouldn't Pein have been a better choice to send after the Kyuubi-vessel?

---

It didn't take them long to reach Konoha with a complaining Naruto on Kakashi's back.

"I dread meeting Tsunade at the moment… hehe she's rather protective of Naruto here." Kakashi chuckled while letting Naruto down at the entrance to the Hokage Tower.

"She won't do anything, she'll be relieved that we have retrieved him with little consequence this time." Itachi stated while they both followed Naruto who was already headed into the Hokage Tower.

Naruto wanted to go complain that he was piggy backed all the way here, not that Tsunade would care about that. His real reason for going there was to show her that he was okay, and that her necklace wasn't keeping up it's notorious myth of being bad luck. He knew how she felt about things like that.

As soon as they got to the office Naruto flung open the doors and yelled, "Hey Baa-chan! I'm back!"

"You little shit! You worried me to no end!" Tsunade snarled while flinging the desk out of her way into a wall while storming up to Naruto in a huff. Naruto felt the strong need to put both Itachi and Kakashi in his way.

"Hehe… sorry?" Naruto chuckled nervously, though before he could do anything else she felt Tsunade hug him tightly while cursing him the same time.

Kakashi only smiled slightly while reading his book. Standing a step behind Itachi so he would be in arm range before him. Itachi however wasn't aware of her temper, but by the surprise in his eyes he was beginning to understand.

Thankfully the whole report went smoothly after that other then Tsunade snarling and snipping at them both for either endangering themselves and Naruto for that stunt or being too risky and risking the possibility of having Akatsuki attack them again at a bad time.

Though as soon as she got all of that out of her system she ordered Naruto to go to the hospital for a check up and dismissed them with a simple, "Get out of my sight, bunch of brats…"

---

Itachi headed toward the Uchiha district calmly, and quickly reached his home that he was staying at along with Sasuke and Sasuke's team. Reaching the house Itachi entered first noticing that Suigetsu was sitting on the ground with his sword in the ceiling and Karin on the counter where she most likely landed.

"It's not what it looks." Karin whispered as she watched Itachi approach her, especially when she noticed the sharingan activated. Itachi looked to the ground noticing that a broken cup. He immediately recognized it as a cup that his little brother bought for him on one of his birthdays. Out of all the gifts he received that one was the most important one. It was the last gift he received from Sasuke before he had to fulfill his mission and slaughter his own family.

Itachi saw red.

Without warning he simply grabbed her by the arm and nearly dislocated it while pulling her off of the counter and nearly dragging her to the door and throwing her out of the house to stop himself before he killed her.

"What happened." Itachi demanded coldly while a look of frustration crossed his features. Sharingan still activated and ready to be used as Itachi picked up the pieces of his broken cup delicately. All the while he couldn't help but muse that it was still in the house. But then again, Sasuke didn't live here after that night.

"Why should I tell you?" Suigetsu stated as he quickly got up. Keeping his eye on Itachi and every move Itachi made.

"Do not try my patients." Itachi stated coldly, while glaring at Suigetsu. The glare Suigetsu received spelt out, tell me now or die.

"It was just the usual." Suigetsu stated as he stood his ground while unconsciously fixing his shirt, if someone said that Itachi wasn't intimidating, obviously never met the guy.

"My little brother as well as I, had common courtesy to let you into this house. I for one expect you all to have common courtesy to follow the rules and respect everything within this house." Itachi stated very coldly to the point were Suigetsu found himself wondering if the temperature just dropped a few degrees.

"It was his fault!" Karin snarled as she stood at the entrance with Sasuke and Juugo.

"Bullshit!" Suigetsu snarled, ready to attack her. Before Sasuke could say anything Itachi stood up with a broken cup in his hands almost delicately despite the anger and frustration Itachi was clearly showing.

Sasuke recognized that cup immediately. He dug it out this morning, wondering if Itachi would like it back. Itachi merely passed Sasuke who pretty much just got back from visiting Naruto in the hospital and stated, "Deal with your team before I do. And they won't like me very much."

Sasuke saw red.

Walking in without a single word he asked Juugo to sit at the table. Suigetsu and Karin were told to do the same, sitting beside each other much to their dismay and across from a now ticked off Sasuke.

"Despite the fact you are my team, I didn't have to invite you two to my house. But I did…" Sasuke stated as calmly as he could, despite how frustrated he felt.

"Boss we…" Suigetsu tried to protest but was cut off by Sasuke who completely ignored what he was trying to say.

"There are rules. I set them out when we got here, did I not?" Sasuke continued with forced calmness.

"Yes…" Karin whispered as she fiddled with her shirt. She hated it when Sasuke was angry, but it was only a cup. Wasn't it?

"Then why are you two not following them?" Sasuke asked coldly as he eyed the two of them.

"Why isn't Juugo apart of your reprimand?" Suigetsu bit out pointing at Juugo who was uncomfortable in his seat, though choose to stay due to the fact that he was apart of the team despite the fact that he was the only one following the rules.

"He is the only one following the rules and showing a bit of courtesy to those rules. I expect the same from the two. That's all I have to say. Get out of my sight." Sasuke nearly growled watching as they left to their rooms quickly. As soon as they were out of sight he turned to Juugo.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Sasuke stated as he got up and prepared to start cleaning the mess.

"It's fine. They have to learn, and with the aggression in the house at the moment, it was safer for everyone if I stayed by your side." Juugo stated calmly before wandering outside to watch the birds.

_**Authoress Note: **__Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx. _

_I am aware that the fact that Sasuke's from the future and killed his past self probably doesn't go with the law of physics here, but hey this is a fanfic and not to mention the law of physics doesn't exactly let people walk up trees or over water or even have blood line abilities either. So ya, bare with me here… And keep in mind that fanfic's especially for me are mainly for the fun of it and 'what ifs' as I call them. _

_I apologize if I upset or disappointed you 'Crazy Irish Lass' because of that… I can't edit it out now, it's too far into the story and too much will be changed if I go back and change things now. Though I thank you for your review._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Itachi sat on his bed trying to fix a cup while glaring off into space. This cup had a picture of him and his little brother right before they were to go to a festival that celebrated the seventh year since the Nine Tailed Fox was defeated.

Itachi mumbled to himself about needing glue as he put the cup and broken pieces on the side table and got up from the bed when a dizzy spell hit him.

He had to sturdy himself using his bed, but that didn't help him much. With a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach he merely closed his eyes tightly willing the dizzy spell away to the best of his capabilities. It was never this bad before, but then again he never expected himself to be alive now. He planned to get himself killed against Sasuke, but Sasuke ruined those plans and gave him a second chance to live and have a piece of his life back.

_I will not die now… This will not get the best of me…_ Itachi thought angrily as he staggered a few steps forward so he was holding onto the edge of his dresser. He knew he had to go to the hospital. But that was going to be hard due to the fact that he no longer could see straight nor could he really think clearly enough and get ride of the sick feeling that was plaguing him.

---

Sasuke was about to knock on Itachi's door when he noted faintly that someone staggered slightly inside that room. Frowning slightly he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked, hearing nothing he opened the door despite the fact that it was well known that you don't enter any Uchiha's room without permission first. What he saw surprised him, he never expected to see his older brother in pain and dangerously pale. He also noted that Itachi's eyes were closed tightly as if pain was affecting him in some way.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked again, this time approaching Itachi's side. Touching his arm slightly he finally gained Itachi's attention as Itachi looked at him as calmly as he could muster.

"You need to go to the hospital… I'll take you." Sasuke stated, when he heard Itachi say nothing. So without any more delay he managed to get Itachi to co-operate with him as he put Itachi's arm around his shoulder and did the hand signs required for a teleportation jutsu that immediately took him straight to the hospital.

Once there he merely stated to him, "The fights you did since you rejoined Konoha must have pushed your body past its limits when it comes to its health." Itachi merely hummed his agreement as they headed into the hospital. Naruto happened to be there with a questioning look on his face.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment in question of what's going on. Despite the fact that Sasuke came back abruptly he didn't question it, nor did he get angry. Even in his dazed state after the lose of Jiraiya he saw something in Sasuke's eyes that told him not to question why he came back abruptly and just simply accept that he was there.

Not to mention what he heard about the truth about Itachi and the Uchiha Clan said a lot of why he was back in some ways. Or at least, he's assuming it has to do with that. "Don't ask." Sasuke stated as he took Itachi to the check in desk and asked for assistance, which calm immediately due to the obvious priority in Itachi's health.

Naruto had no other choice but to leave the hospital, though he was planning on seeing if everything was okay later. Sakura approached Naruto happily, despite the fact that Naruto didn't notice

"So they're letting you out?" She happily hummed catching Naruto's attention. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, surprised at her being here, he thought she would be sleeping being that she finally had a chance to rest after the initial Pein attack.

"Huh, oh! Ya, apparently I'll be fine which I could of told them and not to mention someone else might need that bed." Naruto happily explained with a shrug.

"Geez, don't even ask why I'm not resting." Sakura teased, pretending to be irritated with the now panicking blond.

"Sakura-chan! I was about to! Honestly! Seriously!" Naruto stuttered as he followed her as she walked away with a smirk that he didn't see. She liked harassing Naruto like this because he was way too easy for her to tease. And plus she seriously considered him like a little brother, and like little brothers Naruto was annoying at times so she had all rights to be annoying right back.

Much to Naruto's delight she led him to his favorite place to eat. Yelling out his happiness he quickly ran up to the counter saying a very happy hello to the owner and his daughter. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his seemingly childish antics.

"Neh, Sakura-chan. I have a wonderful idea." Naruto chirped as he finished off a bowl of ramen quickly.

"Oh what idea is that?" She found herself asking. She for some reason had an idea of what it was due to the fact that she saw Kakashi walk by and Naruto watching.

"We should see what's under Kakashi-sensei's mask. After all, we're a lot stronger and faster. So we would stand a better chance this time." Naruto chirped as he inched his way closer to Sakura playfully. Sakura gave him a 'you got to be kidding me' look as she leant back as Naruto gave his fox like grin.

"No, we can't. And plus who's to say Sasuke would agree to this? And Sai don't forget about him?" Sakura explained, she was curious at what Kakashi looked like under his mask but she still wasn't sure about it.

"They'll help." Naruto chirped confidently he was sure they were going to help, after all why wouldn't they? Sakura only could stare and feel sorry Kakashi due to the fox like grin that was now plastered on Naruto's features.

"You're insane you know that." Sakura chided as she shook her head.

"Isn't it wonderful." Naruto chirped as he polished off his tenth bowl of ramen since the whole conversation begun.

---

Sasuke sat beside the window in the same room as a frustrated and far from happy Itachi. The doctor was too afraid to come in and deal with the sharingan wielding patient. So the doctor did the next best thing, he called Tsunade to deal with it.

"What's wrong with you?" Tsunade asked as she entered calmly. She was irritated that she had to be called away from her sake, but seeing who it was caught her attention due to the fact that she knew that Itachi was very ill.

"Nothing." Itachi bit out irritably as he sat back against the wall with his arms crossed and glaring with his sharingan.

"He had a dizzy spell and looked completely awful." Sasuke decided to answer after seeing that Itachi wasn't going to co-operate easily.

"I see, did this just happen today?" Tsunade asked calmly as she checked over a chart that was previously Itachi's when she first started to check his health when he first got here, it included the results from the blood test she has taken.

"Yes." Itachi answered, seeing that it was his only ticket out of the hospital. Tsunade nodded at the answer before she set it down on the side table beside her and Itachi. Without saying anything she took a small flashlight and directed Itachi's face to look at hers, only stating that he deactivate the sharingan. He did so, allowing her to check his pupil reaction.

"What were you doing before this dizzy spell hit you?" Tsunade asked as she put the small flashlight into her coat pocket. Itachi only shrugged, he really didn't want to go into detail.

"Got angry. Went to my room." Itachi stated as Tsunade nodded slightly. _What he isn't saying is that he threw Karin outside so he didn't kill her._ Sasuke mused to himself.

"Got angry as in tossed someone out of a room or attacked?" Tsunade asked, she had a perceptive eye.

"Tossed someone out." Itachi gritted out, all the while damning her perceptiveness. Tsunade nodded calmly, while thinking it over.

"I don't want you to use your energy like that, it's bad enough that you had to use your chakra on more then one occasion since you returned. So relax, and if you have to consider it an order then so be it. Got it." Tsunade stated as she checked him over once more before letting him get up and waited for an answer.

"Fine." Itachi groaned, resting was going to be hard. After all he has to deal with Sasuke's team at the moment.

Sasuke decided that it was best to leave his brother alone now, especially after the fact that he more or less forced Itachi to go to the hospital. As soon as Sasuke left Itachi alone, Itachi headed back towards the Uchiha district.

Sasuke on other hands had other things to do. And that other thing just happened to be his old team. He saw them at Naruto's favorite place to eat with Sai. For a moment he found himself not wanting to approach but decided to approach anyway when Naruto noticed him and bluntly told him to come over.

As soon as he got there he heard Naruto tell him,  
"Guess what, we're going to figure out what's beneath Kakashi's mask." Sasuke only blinked as one word came to his mind, _Again._

"So you in, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked hoping he would, it would be fun to do something as team seven again. Even if it was simply harassing Kakashi. Sai was now officially included only because he was a friend, not because he was apart of team seven. Because he wasn't apart of team seven. Not the original anyway.

"I have nothing better to do, other then make sure my team doesn't kill each other." Sasuke agreed with a shrug before asking, "Who's going first."

"Sai." Both Naruto and Sakura stated at the same time, and Sai had the brief look of 'I am' before putting on one of his notorious fake smiles.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_

_Sorry '__Ari-hime' that I couldn't email you when I uploaded this chapter… Email didn't show._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Why do I have to go first?" Sai asked looking at the three shinobi's who were now staring at him with the get on it look. Except for Sasuke, he was emotionless when it came to his expression. But that wasn't the point in Sai's mind.

So Sai walked off, in search for Kakashi to do just that. He was given a camera before he left to take a picture of Kakashi's face if he could.

Sasuke sat down on a bench and ordered a bowl of ramen; he didn't really like ramen but was hungry so he could care less at the moment. Naruto giggled lightly at the whole thing. Even Sasuke was amused by it, it made him feel like things never changed that they were the way they used to be. Even though he knew that they weren't. One thing was for sure, he knew Naruto's temper so he was curious as to why Naruto never attacked him or accused him or even got angry.

_Was he in too much of a daze? Then why didn't he react the way I thought he would when he got back from the Sage training? _

Sasuke found himself thinking as he finished off the bowl of ramen. He knew he'd have to talk to Naruto about it, but dreaded doing it. After all it might destroy how well things seem to be going. By the time he finished his bowl of ramen and the glass of water that gone with it Sai was back with a wide fake smile etched on his pale face.

"Well?" Everyone except for Sasuke asked, Sasuke only half listened.

"He's good." Sai chirped, otherwise he failed. Everyone gave out a huff at the failure, except for Sasuke who smirked. Sai just sat down and ordered a bowl of ramen and turned to Sakura with a smile that stated, your next. With a huff Sakura stood up quickly, determined look in her eyes.

"Let me show you boys how it's really done." Sakura stated as she calmly walked off, in search of Kakashi to see if she could catch what's under his mask.

"She'll probably do better then you, after all you don't have a dick." Sai chided happily as he watched Naruto carefully due to the glare he received from Naruto. Without warning Sai had his own bowl of ramen on his head with Naruto grinding the bowl down on his head all the while yelling,

"You jackass!"

Sasuke only sighed as a response. Noting that Sai was struggling wildly against Naruto in attempts to keep the ramen from being ground into his head more then what it was and to keep the ramen out of his eyes.

"Hello." Yamato greeted as he approached the three who were sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. Naruto turned and gave a friendly wave greeting with a simple,

"Captain Yamato." Sai merely smiled despite his new wardrobe of ramen on his head and shoulders. Sasuke merely looked at him and turned his attention back to the spot in front of him. He didn't like the man still, nor did he really like Sai either.

"Sai, new wardrobe?" Yamato calmly mocked as he eyed the three of them, especially Sasuke who was watching him in the corner of his eye. Sai merely smiled while giving a slight glare towards Naruto. The three of them noted that Sakura was walking towards them laughing sheepishly.

"He's no fool…" Sakura sheepishly stated as she sat down giving Sai a 'what happened to you' look. Naruto chuckled slightly. It was either him or Sasuke.

"I'll go. Naruto's coming with me though." Sasuke stated and Naruto had the look of 'I am' on his face as Sasuke nearly dragged him off of the stool.

"Neh, can't do it on your own." Sai mocked making eye contact with Sasuke. Sasuke merely kept the eye contact showing little to no emotion.

"I can. But there is a few things Naruto and I need to talk about without you two around." Sasuke stated coldly before stalking off with Naruto in tow.

Naruto had a good idea of what this conversation was going to be. But he decided to let Sasuke start off as they turned the corner and was alone on a street. Sasuke slowed his walking down and Naruto's before he started.

"Why." Sasuke bluntly asked, looking to his side.

"Why what?" Naruto mused; he knew what Sasuke was asking. But wanted to hear it in actual words before he answered.

"Why aren't you angry with me, after everything I have said and everything I've done." Sasuke explained calmly, while watching Naruto all the while. Naruto only sighed, he was thinking of his reasons even before this conversation came. And came up with an answer, it was all in Sasuke's eyes.

"Believe it or not, I have more self control then I used to. Which is pretty hard to believe at times." Naruto laughed noting that Sasuke was going to retort something when he held up his hand, signaling that he wasn't done yet. As soon as Naruto noted that Sasuke was going to remain quiet and allow him to continue he did,

"It was in your eyes, there was something different about them from when I last saw them. I didn't see that hatred that I always saw before. Even before you left for Orochimaru's there was hatred in your eyes. Not a lot but it was there… I didn't see it… So I had to have faith that you are who you are and that you did in fact come back. Some would call it blind faith… But it's not. It's faith that is led by my instinct and my instinct never failed me before. And it won't fail me now."

Sasuke didn't even realize it, that his eyes widened at Naruto's short but word filled speech. What could he say to that? Or how should he react? Even he considered it blind faith, but he still knew that Naruto's instinct or his faith never led Naruto wrong before. Naruto could only smile all the while at Sasuke's expression and the hint of disbelief in the whole thing.

"What… You'd rather me punch you and call you a bastard. Cuz that could be arranged." Naruto stated as he chuckled, he noted the glare he received for Sasuke for his chide.

"Hn. You must be sick or something." Sasuke stated with a shrug, they both sensed Kakashi coming their way so they best come up with something.

"I am not." Naruto snapped shaking his fist at Sasuke. Really, for once Naruto was trying a more civil approach to his and Sasuke's conversations but it was becoming increasingly hard after all, to Naruto. Sasuke was still an arrogant bastard.

Before anything more could be snarled back and forth Kakashi rounded the corner with Iruka and clearly saw them due to him and Iruka waving. Naruto groaned and Sasuke let out a quiet sigh as Naruto waved back, knowing that they couldn't try anything at the moment. As soon as the two older shinobi's came closer Naruto greeted them verbally,

"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei."

"Hello Naruto. Sasuke." Kakashi greeted before continuing, "You know I had a weird day today so far. Both Sai and Sakura tried to jump me on more then one occasion."

"Really? Wow, who would have thought something like that could happen to you?" Naruto stated in a faked surprised voice. Sasuke merely gave a calm hn as a response. Iruka could only chuckle; Kakashi already explained why they are probably doing what they're doing but decided to keep quiet about it and let Kakashi have his fun. But then again, Iruka already knew what was underneath Kakashi's mask.

"Yes, I wonder why." Kakashi chuckled as he smiled knowingly. Sasuke shrugged, he knew he better take it from here or else Kakashi would blow the top off their little plan.

"They were probably bored." Sasuke stated calmly before adding, "Naruto and I were walking. Care to join us?" Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"No, no that's alright. Iruka and I have plenty of things to do today. If you know what I mean." Kakashi chided ignoring the glare and blush he received from Iruka.

Naruto stared at him before he clued in yelling, "You two! You two are together! Since when!"

"You idiot." Sasuke groaned as he shifted on his feet slightly.

"Well, since you were gone during your two and a half year training." Iruka stated as he managed to get his blushing under control. Naruto gave a wide-eyed expression before saying,  
"I never guessed…"

"We managed to keep it unnoticeable from the general public, including students for now. Until now, of course." Kakashi mused with a shrug. The reason they kept it under wraps was to keep people from blowing it out of proportions and the fact that Kakashi was a very private person.

"Hn. Congrats I suppose." Sasuke stated with a shrug, it really didn't matter to him whether or not they were in a relationship.

"Ya." Naruto agreed happily earning a smile from Iruka. Naruto smile seemed to grow wider at the knowledge of the two being together; he just had to tell Sakura and Sai about this. Sasuke had a good idea about what Naruto's wide smile meant and figured that Iruka's and Kakashi's secret won't be secret for very long.

After that Kakashi and Iruka went on their way and Sasuke and Naruto went the opposite way. Naruto was giggling to himself; he had a wonderful plan now. Kidnap Iruka and make Kakashi show what he looks like underneath his mask.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked looking over at Naruto with hidden weary at what the answer might be.

"I got a wonderful, extraordinary plan to see what's underneath Kakashi-sensei's mask. But first, we need Sakura and Sai for this." Naruto said as a fox like grin spread across his features, and with the shadows on Naruto's face thanks to the finally whole building it held a more fox like appearance. That in itself made Sasuke pity Kakashi.

So with that Naruto with Sasuke in tow this time quickly made his way back to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar were Sakura and Sai were having something to eat, Sai being that he ended up wearing most of his and Sakura was just plain hungry still.

"You two. I got a great idea of how to see what's underneath Kakashi-sensei's mask. Oh! Oh! And Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are going out!" Naruto quietly chirped happily as he wrapped an arm around both Sakura and Sai bringing the two of them closer while he was talking. Sasuke had a hidden look of 'your insane' on his face.

"Are you serious!" Sakura stated in utter shock as Sai tried to get back to eating.

"Uh huh! Sasuke was there too! He could back me up on that!" Naruto chirped loudly, dragging Sasuke closer to the huddled group against his will.

"So what's the plan?" Sai asked as Naruto let Sai get back to eating.

"We kidnap Iruka-sensei and hold him ransom." Naruto stated as he crossed his arms looking very confidant not noticing Sai now choking on his ramen and Sakura patting his back. Sasuke was rubbing his temples calmly noting that his brother was coming this way. _I'm doomed…_ Sasuke thought as he looked in his brother's direction.

"We kidnap Iruka-sensei…" Sakura repeated to see if she heard right. Naruto nodded as he too noted that Itachi was now among them, merely curiosity was provoking the elder Uchiha to be around.

"Are you serious." Sai asked as he finished his bowl handing the empty one back to the owner with a quiet thank you.

"Yup." Naruto chirped happily.

"Serious about what?" Itachi mused calmly and giving away little to no emotion while he was leaning against the pole with his arms crossed over his chest loosely.

"Naruto plans to capture Iruka-sensei, hold him captive until Kakashi-sensei shows us what's underneath his mask." Sakura groaned as she couldn't help but be amused at Naruto's pride in his crazy plan.

"Why on earth would you do that for?" Itachi asked calmly, wanting to know what his little brother was getting himself into. Naruto who still didn't like the man despite the fact that he was now on their side decided to put his dislike behind him at the moment and answer,

"Because I'm curious on what's behind that mask. I mean. Is it beaver teeth, or a small mouth, puckered mouth or what?"

"I see." Itachi stated with a slight shake of his head, and a rare look of amusement in his eyes at the whole thing. He was glad that Sasuke was getting along and reintegrating with people again, though felt himself pity the copycat nin and the one known as Iruka. He couldn't help but add, "Have fun… I'm going to make sure the house remains in one piece."

As soon as Itachi left they went into the planning stage of their; Discover What's Under Kakashi's Mask Mission. And to figure out how to kidnap Iruka at the same time.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Naruto followed Iruka and noticed that Kakashi went towards the Hokage's Tower thanks to the fake summon that Naruto set up surprisingly with Sasuke's help. It was up to Naruto to distract Iruka long enough for Sakura and Sai to get in behind the academy teacher. Naruto knew he didn't have long to carry out this mission so he had to be quick.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! How's it going?" Naruto chirped as he managed to get Iruka to turn his back to his two teammates so they could get the jump on him.

"Oh, Naruto. It's going well. I heard that, that Itachi had to go to the hospital." Iruka stated, he couldn't help but feel some disdain towards Itachi still, though he tried to hide it being that Tsunade stated that Itachi was no longer a threat. Only the shinobi's of the village was informed of this during a casual meeting and those who were at the meeting had to inform other shinobi and by now it's common knowledge. Granted, none of that depleted regular peoples apprehension.

"Ya, he's not very well when it comes to his health. The battle with Pein probably sped it up, not to mention stress at home I guess." Naruto replied with a shrug as ink like snakes circled Iruka, catching him off guard.

"Naruto! What is this! Help me! Don't just stand there!" Iruka yelled as he fought as hard as he could as Sakura came from behind with a tranquilizer.

"You got the letter written?" Sakura asked as Iruka fell asleep leaning against Sai who easily supported him. Naruto handed it and both Sai and Sakura reads the letter.

_To Kakashi-sense! _

_In order to get Iruka back you must show us what's underneath your mask! Contact us by leaving a note on Hokage Mountain. _

_From Team Seven! Plus SAI TOO!_

"That's a stupid letter. It doesn't show as much mystery or anything. No suspense or nothing to show him that this isn't a joke." Sakura snarled as she punched Naruto in the face knocking him down.

"I think it'll be fine. He knows Naruto-kun is serious due to his intrigue of what's underneath Kakashi-san's mask." Sai stated as he propped Iruka up better. Sakura could only huff and throw her arms up in the air not noticing that Sasuke was approaching calmly.

"Hey." Naruto greeted as he got off the ground with a wide smile, the usual smile he has when he greets a friend. Sasuke wasn't sure why he didn't like being greeted as just a friend; after all he was the best friend. Wasn't he? So it only serves that he should be greeted differently right? But then again, it took him a year of regret and thinking back on actions to realize that Naruto was a friend still and not an enemy or useless bond.

"Naruto. We should be going, Kakashi most likely will find out by now that it was a trick." Sasuke stated calmly as Naruto nodded, which was followed by Sai picking Iruka up completely and following wherever Sasuke and Naruto was headed. Sakura was walking beside Sai watching the two closely as a smile formed on her lips. _Those two probably would make a great couple! I mean look at them, they are more different and similar then they realize!_ Inner Sakura nearly screamed as Sakura happily agreed through her smile.

"Neh, were are we going anyway?" Naruto chirped as he walked beside Sasuke happily, ignoring the stares his whole little group was getting for having an unconscious academy teacher slung over Sai's back while Sai was smiling his usual fake smile.

"To the Uchiha District, there is a house within the Uchiha District that was used as a guest house for guests of my clan. We can stay there until this whole thing is over." Sasuke stated calmly.

"Why not my place?" Naruto asked as he looked over at Sasuke.

"Because it's too obvious. We better hurry." Sasuke stated before breaking out in a slow run towards the Uchiha District, ignoring the protesting villagers who had to dodge him just as much as he had to dodge them. Naruto and the rest followed suit. As soon as they got there Sasuke unlocked the door using a key that was hidden on top of the doorframe and entered, followed by everyone else.

"Were are we putting him?" Naruto asked, as he looked around, not surprised when he saw the Uchiha clan symbol almost everywhere you look.

"We could tie him to a chair in the kitchen." Sasuke suggested as Sakura nodded before stating,  
"That would work." Naruto chirped happily at how his plan is going well so far. Sai followed Sasuke into the kitchen, leaving Sakura and Naruto near the entrance of the guest house.

---

Inside the kitchen Sasuke helped Sai tie up Iruka to the chair silently ignoring how Sai was studying him bluntly. Truthfully despite how much he calmed down and got his head straight over the year before he came back to this time to fix things he still didn't like Sai all that much.

"Quit staring at me." Sasuke stated as he finished tying his part of the whole thing.

"I wasn't aware that I was staring, Sasuke-kun. I was trying to decide something." Sai stated with his fake smile imprinted on his face. Sasuke really wanted to smack that smile off his face at the moment, it was starting to irk him.

"Did you realize that Naruto is better at faking smiles then you." Sasuke stated calmly as he stood up straight due to him being done his part in tying Iruka up.

"I wasn't aware that some of his smiles were fake." Sai mused, as his fake smile grew smaller slightly at the whole notion that some of Naruto's smiles were faked. All Sai was aware of at the moment was that he didn't like that fact.

"Not so much anymore, but earlier in his life… before you came along. What were you trying to decide?" Sasuke stated, maybe if he figured out what Sai was trying to figure out Sai would quit staring.

"I was trying to come up with a reason on why Naruto-kun would consider you his best friend. I mean you're arrogant, not very friendly. You're moody, rude at times and not sociable with other people… Did I say something wrong?" Sai explained, blinking when he noted that Sasuke was frowning to a point were it could almost be considered a glare.

"Are you deliberately trying to pick a fight?" Sasuke managed to state in as much of an emotionless tone as he could muster.

"No, I was just curious… You're opposite of everything Naruto-kun is. Naruto is happy, friendly, very sociable with people. Not to mention very loyal to, and well, you're not." Sai stated, trying to ignore the icy glare he was getting and the shiver in his spine.

---

"I got a wonderful idea Naruto." Sakura chirped as she clasped her hands in front of her. She saw how strong their bond was, even though nothing really was going on other then walking towards the Uchiha Clan District. So she decided at that very moment while she smiled that she wanted two of her teammates to be a couple.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he waited patiently for her to continue, though he didn't really like that twinkle he saw in her eyes.

"I'm going to play matchmaker." Sakura chirped, she knew about Itachi by now. So who better then to interrogate about Sasuke's preferences. She mused slightly before adding, "Tell Sasuke-kun that I'll be the one who waits for Kakashi-sensei. I have planning to do as well, if my idea has any chance at surviving."

"Ohhh… Kay." Naruto mused when he heard a crashing sound from the kitchen after Sakura left. Naruto quickly made his way into the kitchen to see Sai sitting on the ground holding his cheek while glaring at Sasuke who was glaring back at him.

"What's going on in here?!" Naruto blurted out as Sai got to his feet calmly putting his smile back in place ignoring the fact that his face hurt.

"Nothing Naruto-kun, don't worry. Sasuke-kun and I are just bonding." Sai stated, even though he knew the bonding part wasn't quite the truth.

"Uh huh… Generally when you get punched it means you aren't doing very well when it comes to bonding…" Naruto couldn't help but mumble before turning to Sasuke hoping that he'd give some sort of explanation rather then the obvious lie he got from Sai.

"He kept opening that mouth of his and asking for trouble." Sasuke stated as he glared at Sai daring him to say something more. Which thankfully for Sai, he didn't. After that bit everyone went to separate areas to cool off, Naruto was left waiting for Iruka to wake up. And it didn't take long for the angry academy teacher to wake up and start yelling.

"What are you doing! What is the meaning of this Naruto!" Iruka demanded, truly this wasn't what he was hoping to wake up to. To be tied to a chair who knows were with Naruto looking at him sheepishly.

"There's a very good explanation for this… really." Naruto answered with a nervous laugh. Naruto would rather deal with Akatsuki all at once then deal with an angered Iruka.

"Then start explaining!" Iruka demanded as he struggled against the ropes.

"I can explain that one, it's Naruto-kun's plan to see what's under Kakashi-san's mask." Sai explained happily earning a glare from Naruto.

"Gee, thanks a lot Sai-jackass… Leave me alone on this one so I get the whole blame…" Naruto complained as Sasuke entered the room with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sakura, and Sai as well as me are in this completely as well and assisted in the plan making." Sasuke stated as he glared at Sai. Sai merely frowned lightly before replacing it with a fake smile.

"Is that so! You all are lucky you aren't in the academy still or else all four of you would be getting a damned detention for the entire year!" Iruka yelled as he struggled against the ropes again, really whomever tied him up is very good at restraining someone. Everyone's response to that was only silence until Sakura broke the silence with a simple statement of,

"He agreed! He said he'd meet us on top of Hokage Mountain within 15 minutes, but we are to bring Iruka with us." Naruto jumped up nearly yelling a ya until something dawned on him, what if this was a trick?

"Wait a second… he wouldn't have just agreed to this… This could be a trick…" Naruto mused as he suddenly got into Sakura's face adding, "And maybe you aren't the real Sakura-chan… Maybe you're an imposter or something like that. Are you Kakashi?" Sakura felt a vein in her forehead throb as she frowned before snapping,

"You idiot! I am Sakura!" With that she connected a punch to his jaw sending him out the door and across the road way and into the yard of another abandoned house.

"Yup… That's Sakura-chan… ow…" Naruto whined as he went back into the house rubbing his jaw.

"Naruto is right though, there could be a trap waiting for us." Sai stated calmly as Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Sai and Sakura got stuck carrying Iruka who was still stuck to a chair gaining weird looks from Suigetsu who was strolling through the Uchiha District casually.

Itachi didn't give any expression away as he watched his brother walk beside Naruto behind the two carrying the man in the chair before all of them took off over the housetops while he was sitting on the porch casually.

"So, boss's older brother. What do you think they're up to?" Suigetsu chided as he stopped in front of the main house where everyone was staying. The only response he gave was a look that clearly stated 'I don't care and leave me alone.'

---

As soon as they got up there, Sasuke suspected that something was up. Especially after the fact that Sakura took Iruka to a certain spot and sat his chair down. _Odd._ Sasuke thought as he put up his guard, hell he even scanned the area with his sharingan more then once. No visible traps or genjutsu's in place. So what else could there be? An ambush?

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto asked as he stood beside Sasuke. Sasuke not paying attention remembered the time Gaara tried to suffocate him and Sakura's grin. With that memory along with this situation he had a nagging feeling that something was up.

"Sasuke!" Naruto snapped, trying to get Sasuke's attention. Which didn't work, Sasuke was too busy trying to figure everything else out so Naruto stood in front of Sasuke waving his hand.

"Hey? Space case? You in there? Earth to Sasuke? Come in Sasuke." Naruto taunted, with the barely resisted giggle that came with his remarks. Sasuke finally looked at Naruto for a moment only asking,  
"What?"

"You spaced out on me there? You okay?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head slightly, only getting the common hn as an answer as Sasuke once again looked around.

"Are you paranoid or something?" Naruto asked as he stepped away from Sasuke to see if Kakashi was coming, noticing that Sakura was whispering in Sai's ear. _Odd._ Naruto thought, what would Sakura have to say to Sai that was so important that she couldn't tell the rest of them? And why is Iruka not getting angry or anything. _Okay, something's up._ Naruto thought as he too looked around, trying to spot his sensei now. Seeing that he couldn't see anything he turned to Sasuke with a questioning look for a moment before asking him quietly,

"Why are they all acting so weird?"

"I don't know… But they're up to something. I swear it." Sasuke answered as he looked behind him slightly, making sure no one came up from behind.

"Maybe it's nothing…" Naruto stated as he looked were Sasuke was looking before looking back at Sakura who was still talking to Sai about something that was obviously funny due to her laughing.

"It's something." Sasuke stated as he slowly and calmly approached Sakura and Sai, with Naruto in tow.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, he really didn't think Sakura would be up to something. Would she?

"Completely." Sasuke stated with confidence as they found themselves now within ear range of Sakura and Sai. Iruka who was now sitting calmly despite his disapproving glares towards everyone. Sakura smiled at them, that in itself made Naruto question her sanity and due to Sasuke's paranoia rubbing off on him he was eyeing her cautiously. Which was a comical scene because he was scrutinizing her openly until she glared at him snarling,

"What?"

"Nothing!" Naruto quickly backtracked as he laughed nervously, not knowing that a mismatched pair of eyes was watching him and Sasuke. Sasuke felt like someone was watching so he turned around completely and used his sharingan to scan behind him. Oddly enough he saw nothing and didn't detect genjutsu or anything. He knew there was a chakra signature somewhere. But locating it due to the fact that it's hidden made it harder to pinpoint.

He knew now that someone was there. And this was a trap. But it was too late; he was already too far in probably. Now all he could do was defend himself and hopefully make it so that the one who was to spring the trap would fail.

"What's the plan, Sakura? You and Kakashi working together for some reason or another?" Sasuke asked as he turned his attention to her again, sharingan activated so he could detect the slightest tremor in her body or the incoming of the ambush or whatever this trap was meant to be.

"Huh? Sakura? Why would she want to work with Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he looked towards Sasuke then towards Sakura noting that she seemed to be thinking up something to say.

"The same reason she was smiling weirdly when I was in the hospital that time when Gaara tried to suffocate me and you were training with the toads." Sasuke explained calmly noting that she looked a bit nervous.

"Gaara tried to suffocate you? Where is he, do you want me to have a word with him?" Naruto mused as he looked back to Sasuke.

"No he left before you arrived back in Konoha." Sasuke stated, giving Sakura the clear look of answer me.

"Hehe, I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke-kun. You must have became paranoid…" Sakura chided as she waved it off with a wide smile, Sai was watching her every move as well as Iruka with a 'are you crazy' look. Though more Iruka then Sai who was merely trying to figure out how come her smile isn't as perfected as it usually is even when fake.

Just as Sasuke was going to say something more, most likely comment on her lack of ability to lie a smoke bomb hit the ground right by Sasuke's feet surprising both Naruto and Sasuke. _Damn! I've gotten too relaxed during my time in Konoha! I didn't react to it like I should have when I saw it coming!_ Sasuke cursed, as he suddenly felt tingly. Naruto and Sasuke were having a coughing fit as they tried unsuccessfully to get out of the smoke due to how much there was.

They didn't notice how Sakura, Sai and Iruka had masks to their faces as everything went black.

As soon as the smoke cleared Sakura removed the mask to her and Iruka's face with a smile on her face. Sai couldn't help but marvel how a simple trap managed to work, even on a genius like Sasuke.

"Okay… Someone explain…" Iruka asked as Sakura cut him free.

"Well, I was originally going to help Sasuke and Naruto in this plan… But then I figured that they'd make a cute couple and from my short conversation with Sasuke while he was in the hospital I decided to talk with Kakashi and make a plan with him. If he helps me with this I'll give him you. And he won't have to worry about taking on everyone." Sakura added happily while proudly.

"Quite ingenious I might add." Kakashi stated as he read his Icha Icha novel while approaching before adding, "They're no shadow clones of them. My sharingan would have detected that. So what next?"

"We tie them together in a room! And let them take it from there." Sakura said evilly, making even Sai step away from her as she cackled. Kakashi only blinked as he shrugged and picked up Sasuke while Sai went and picked up Naruto. Iruka wasn't sure if he liked this idea but everyone disappeared too quickly for him to voice his complaints of the whole thing. So there he stood with a chair on top of Hokage Mountain.

---

As soon as Sasuke opened his eyes he knew something was up. He was tied to Naruto, upside down and Naruto's nose was only inches from his own and for the first time in a long time he blushes. Blinking he looked at the ground that was at the moment below his head while his feet were near the ceiling. _Great… I'm both tied to Naruto and to the ceiling. Man… they're all going to pay!_ Sasuke stated as he sighed and fought down his blush.

And as soon as his blush was gone, Naruto woke up. _Great…_ Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto groggily looked around before he looked towards the ground before looking at Sasuke and blushing at the closeness of his best friend.

"Sasuke… Why is the ground and the ceiling mixed up?" Naruto asked as he blinked. Sasuke just blinked before frowning at Naruto's obvious denseness.

"You idiot… We're tied up, upside down…" Sasuke groaned as Naruto's eyes widened comically as he looked back down and back to the ceiling before looking at Sasuke and his blush spreading to his whole face as he suddenly realized, as he was right against Sasuke from his feet to his chest. Quite frankly he was surprised that they had as much space between their faces that they did.

"Ohh… Why are we against he each other… um like this?" Naruto asked as he tried fighting his blush unsuccessfully as he wiggled slightly.

"Don't… move! I don't know why we're tied together… Sakura is crazy… I guess…" Sasuke snarled as he glared at the ground wanting it to come up closer so that he could somehow use that to get free before the whole situation becomes both more crazy and insane.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, still half asleep obviously. _You got to be crazy! Doesn't he realize the compromising position we're in! Damn… This was not how I pictured things… Things weren't suppose to be this insane! Damn!_ Sasuke thought as he sighed noting that his sword was lying on the ground with the rest of their weapons.

Sasuke wasn't exactly excited about wiggling about to get free but it had to be done as he tried to find the loose end of the ropes that held them together, hell he must have chakra restraints on or something. Because he even tried to use his chakra like he did when Sai restrained him on their first meeting.

Nothing was working. So he came up with another idea. Maybe if they cause to much strain on the rope that was holding them it would snap and they could role to the weapons and untie themselves that way. _Rolling… Not a bad idea…_ Sasuke thought without even realizing before he shook his head and convinced himself that it was the idea of getting to the weapons and nothing more.

With that decided he didn't even ask Naruto he just started to swing the both of them and getting yelled at by Naruto who wasn't as fond of the idea. And like Sasuke figured the rope snapped and Naruto was the one stuck on the bottom blushing madly again. Just when Naruto managed to stop blushing too. Sasuke blinked a few times before stating,  
"Roll with me so we could get to the weapons." Naruto who was blushing only nodded and followed Sasuke's lead to the best he could with them tied together and finally they managed to get to the weapons and Sasuke was thanking the fact that they got their so soon.

Naruto just laid there waiting for Sasuke to get a kunai in his mouth due to the fact that Sasuke was the only one able to reach the weapons successfully due to him being on top again. _Ropes digging into my back and butt… But other then that… This doesn't feel all that bad…_ Naruto timidly thought, he discovered awhile ago that he didn't just simply like one gender but liked both, though he'll never admit it due to rather keeping Sasuke as a friend rather then ruining his chance of finally managing to keep his best friend rather then having to chase after the extreme avenger who only does one thing or another.

"Did you get it yet?" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke hold a kunai in his mouth and continue with trying to cut the rope, which was a lot harder, then they figured it be. _Strong rope…_ Sasuke mused when something dawned on him. Naruto wasn't complaining about they're position like Sasuke figured he would be. But shook that thought out of his head and continued cutting at the rope ignoring Naruto's question.

Soon enough Sasuke managed to cut through the rope loosening the rest of it so they could once again stand up and like he figured, chakra restraints on their hands and ankles.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Outside the cabin that was near the edge of Konoha they noted a sign that stated that they were to go to the Hokage tower and get the Hokage to remove the chakra restraints.

"Great… Have to walk through how many streets with chakra restraints on… Just lovely…" Naruto groaned and muttered about kicking everyone's ass for this. Sasuke only shook his head and followed Naruto calmly without much complaining.

"Naruto. The Tower is the other way." Sasuke stated calmly as Naruto grumbled a quick 'I know' before changing his direction and storming towards the Tower growling at nearly everyone they passed while Sasuke shrugged as an explanation to their silent questions.

It didn't take them long to get there, and Naruto was the first one who entered the office where Tsunade sat smirking all the while, it was now obvious that she knew about this whole thing. Naruto growled slightly as he walked up to her, trying to act tough all the while.

"What's the meaning of this Baa-chan!" Naruto demanded as Sasuke approached the desk as well, though he remained calm and didn't give away his emotions or his irritation in people barging into his life like this.

"What do you mean brat? What are you talking about?" Tsunade sneered as she stood up and leant on the desk, getting back in Naruto's face and daring him to continue with the tough guy act.

"You had a hand in this! I want to know what this is all about! Why would you tie Sasuke and me up like that!" Naruto demanded frantically as he waved his hands slightly, Sasuke merely stepped back so Naruto wouldn't hit him by mistake.

"Brat, I had nothing to do with the tying you or Sasuke up. So quite blaming me you brat." Tsunade sneered as she grabbed his collar and yanked him closer to get her point across. Naruto only struggled and tried to glare at her without much success before she let him go and he stood back up and straight, Sasuke was once again beside him due to not worrying about getting smacked by mistake.

"Could you release us or not?" Sasuke stated, getting right to the point.

"Yes I can… But I got a few things to say to you two first. Got it brats." Tsunade chided happily, she was overjoyed with the plan that Sakura told her about and actually couldn't wait to do her part of it.

Naruto tilted his head slightly; he couldn't help it though it was a barely seen habit of his. He was confused as to why someone would tie him to his best friend, and to their friend's front rather then their back. I mean, in his mind that would make things awkward and possibly ruin his friendship. At the thought of losing that friendship that he had to fight so long for he nearly panicked.

Sasuke merely raised one of his eyebrows casually while waiting for whatever Tsunade had to say so he could get out of here after all being that close to Naruto made his head wander to places he'd rather it not go. This time with his second chance he was determined to be a friend and didn't consider anything more then that due to Naruto's always hitting unsuccessfully on Sakura.

"Okay… What's the deal Baa-chan?" Naruto asked wanting this over and done with, he wanted some ramen now. Not to mention he wanted the chakra restraints off, it made him feel too vulnerable.

"Well it's simple really. And complicated." Tsunade stated, waiting to see how the would react to that.

"Just get on with it." Sasuke stated calmly putting a hand on his hip casually.

"Ya Baa-chan, we don't have all day you know." Naruto agreed as he indicated with his hands to hurry up already.

"You two are in love. It's obvious and so very cute…" Tsunade stated with confidence before stating, "And Naruto it isn't a brotherly one or something like that." And all she got was silence from the both of them. Naruto looked clueless and confused not to mention unsure of how to react other then his confusion. Sasuke on the other hand had an irritated mind your own business look on his face, which could easily be described as a 'piss off' look.

"You don't believe me do you?" Tsunade stated casually as she sat down, she didn't plan to let them go until they accepted what was becoming obvious to others the more they hung out. Even Sai brought evidence to this before the whole mission that had to do with the council members and Danzou was carried out. Especially when he told Sakura who told her that Sasuke reacted in the exact same way Naruto did when Sai made his usual comment towards Naruto. Just more silently then Naruto did.

"What gives you the right to say things like that and poke your nose in other people's lives." Sasuke nearly snarled, not noticing that Naruto who still had his confused expression looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"But you don't deny it. Do you?" Tsunade stated smugly watching Naruto carefully now to see how he's reacting to the whole thing.

"Back off about things that don't concern you." Sasuke snarled his whole body was rigid. _Can't she see that she was ruining everything?!_ Sasuke snarled in his mind, his fists were tight at his side.

"Baa-chan… Can you just undo these things…" Naruto asked as calmly as he could, it was too much now.

"Ya, ya. But you two can't deny it. And the fact that neither of you said that it was a false accusation proves it further. Think what I said through and then do something about it." Tsunade said with a slight chide as she let the both of them go. And immediately they both disappeared.

"Kids… They have to be so dramatic." Tsunade said casually as she leant against her desk happily. She had a good feeling about this, though she refused to gamble about it due to her unluckiness when it came to gambling. So she'll just let them take it from here. _If they don't screw it up._ Tsunade thought casually.

---

Madara wasn't too happy about the failure to capture the last target that was required, and Kisame and Zetsu found out loud and clear on how angry and disappointed their leader actually was at their failure. They both decided that it was best, for the sake their health, to avoid their insane and angry leader for a long time.

As soon they left Madara went and had a quick meeting with Pein. And soon enough after the meeting started, it finished. During that meeting he found out about Itachi. Though he was already aware of Itachi's betrayal to his organization, and his cause.

"But then again, my cause was never his, all he wanted was to protect his little brother and that damned village like a good little dog to the Senju clan." Madara chided to himself calmly, he was a lot calmer now then when Kisame and Zetsu first informed him about their failure.

---

Sasuke finally finished explaining his whole situation to his brother. Thankfully Itachi didn't mock him, he was just not really sure how to deal with these sort of questions or even the fact that Sasuke despite everything opened up to him this much. But then again, Itachi wasn't complaining.

Sasuke just scowled as he sat there enduring Itachi's silence and lack of knowledge of what to do or even to say on this matter. Really, he was starting to think that this was a bad idea to come here for advice.

"Little Brother. Just go talk to him about this then." Itachi finally stated after a few minutes before going back inside to make sure nothing was broken, leaving Sasuke alone so what he said could sink in. _Easier said then done…_ Sasuke merely sighed as he mused to himself. Though he didn't dare say that out loud.

---

Naruto groaned as he sat on his bed, staring at the picture of team seven before Sasuke left. Of all things Tsunade and the others could do, tie him to Sasuke. To his front of all places! Sighing he merely laid back and sighed again.

"Of all things for them to do… This could very well make our friendship that I finally got back awkward damn it!" Naruto complained to his pillow as he chucked it to the other side of the room.

"Stupid pillow…" Naruto groaned as he got up and went and got it tossing it back onto his bed haphazardly. _What if this ruins everything…_ Naruto thought, he didn't like that thought and the tightening feeling it gave his chest so he decided to go have a shower. _Maybe that would help…_ Naruto hoped to himself as he stripped on his way there.

As soon as he got underneath the warm spray of the shower he immediately started to feel better, but then again it helps when you don't think about anything other then the shower.

---

Sasuke finally decided to go talk to Naruto about this, but he refused to admit that he was actually going over there to talk, he was feeling particularly prideful today. Though he never really showed it like he did when he was younger. He had more control over his emotions now. Or at least, he thought so. But the feeling he had and the fact that he dreaded that this whole incident might have screwed things up proved him wrong.

Sasuke approached Naruto's apartment and found himself standing in front of Naruto's door. The last time he stood in front of Naruto's door it was before Naruto left for his Sage training, any time after that he met Naruto at a certain spot or by chance came across him. Not to mention that time were Kisame captured Naruto.

But here he was, after the awkward situation, standing at Naruto's door debating on whether or not he should go in or not. His decision was ruled out when he found himself knocking on the door without thinking. No answer, so he knocked again and still no answer. Frowning slightly he decided to open the door and invite himself in.

He noted that the shower was going, so he casually looked around. Other then the clothing that lead to the bathroom and the odd ramen package his apartment was surprisingly clean. Sasuke snorted lightly, musing on how the world was coming to an end before heading towards the door, which crossed paths with the bathroom door. Which opened just as he was about to leave revealing a wet Naruto in nothing more then his necklace and a towel loosely around his waist.

"Sas…" Naruto muttered as he stood there blushing.

_**Authoress Note: **__Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Neither of them moved an inch. And nothing was said as they stared at each other. Sasuke though couldn't help but note that Naruto was still wet from the shower he obviously had.

Naruto stood there blushing. _Why the hell am I blushing?! He's seen me dressed in nothing more then a towel before… on missions with Kakashi-sensei while we were at a hot spring!_ Naruto thought to himself as he fought to find words to say out loud.

Sasuke merely stood there, keeping eye contact with Naruto to attempt to keep his eyes from noting everything else that he wasn't suppose to be. It took everything he had since he returned to Konoha to stay away from situations were he had to face himself about his newly developing emotions for his friend, after all he messed it up once by killing him. He wasn't going to mess it up by revealing that his feelings for Naruto aren't just simply friend-like or what Naruto used to consider them, brotherly. _This was what I was hoping to avoid… Damn…_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"D-Don't you know how to knock!" Naruto snarled, he really did try to sound angry. But due to the blush that he was trying even harder to make disappear, it didn't go over very well. _Damn… Of all situations to get myself into…_ Naruto cursed to himself. Faintly he was aware of the fox laughing at him and his situation but ignored it.

"I did knock. You didn't answer." Sasuke stated, with a shrug. It was obvious to him that Naruto was flustered more about his blush then about Sasuke standing there. Though Sasuke choose to ignore it at the moment, Sasuke though couldn't help but wonder if the blushing was a good sign or not.

"So that gives you the right to come into my apartment!" Naruto snapped, he flailed his arms a bit before crossing them over his still wet chest.

"Yes." Sasuke answered evenly with a slight shrug. He might as well see where this conversation, if you want to call it that, would go.

"W-What! Are you mad!" Naruto stuttered slightly before glaring at Sasuke, the blush was finally gone which Naruto was thankful for.

"No." Sasuke stated calmly, knowing it might irk Naruto a bit. Probably not enough to get the hyperactive shinobi to attack but still irk him enough to consider him a bit irked.

"… You-You can't just do that…" Naruto stated after a slight pause. To say that he was irked would actually be an understatement. Right now he was embarrassed and also unsure of how to react to the whole situation.

"Your door was unlocked." Sasuke offered as an explanation, again with a shrug watching as Naruto's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"And that gives you the right…" Naruto bit out as he once again glared while picturing himself punching Sasuke out cold. _It's unlikely that would happen… The bastard has the sharingan so he probably would be able to dodge it… Darn… But hey who says you can't dream._ Naruto mused agitatedly.

"As I said. Yes." Sasuke calmly stated as he placed a hand on his hip while his other hand dangled at his side casually.

"No it doesn't…" Naruto corrected as shifted from one foot to another, giving him more of a chance to get a decent push if he decides to attack Sasuke. Completely forgetting that he was wearing a towel only.

"I didn't see a problem with it." Sasuke mused as he shrugged for the seemingly hundredth time that day. Sasuke could tell Naruto wanted to attack him, that much was obvious due to his slight shift from one foot to another.

"Wh… You bastard!" Naruto snarled, and without even thinking threw a punch into Sasuke's direction. Though like he predicted in his mind Sasuke easily dodged, though without the sharingan activated and he ended up against a wall. Both surprised at the places where they were now standing, or being restrained. And again, no one said anything other then a slight gasp out of Naruto.

Sasuke found himself not able to think due to how close he was to Naruto. Which surprised him, due to the fact that he was this close to Naruto on more then one occasion. Though all of those times Naruto was fully clothed and they were either on a mission or assisting someone build something. But now, he found himself only able to think of how close Naruto was, and that Naruto was wet which made Sasuke lose track of what he was thinking at a quicker rate.

Naruto didn't know how to react to this, nothing he has trained for or even fought for prepared him for something like this. _What do I do… He's so close again…_ Naruto found himself thinking, and much to his dismay the fox was once again laughing at him.

"Sas… ke?" Naruto muttered, his voice showing his confusion on how to act in this situation. _I thought… I thought I liked girls… I had a crush on Sakura for who knows how long… When did I start…_ Naruto mumbled in his mind, he really didn't know how to take this situation. Was he to accept it? Was he to fight it? Or take a chance and take the bull by the horns, in a matter of speech.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he did, he pinned Naruto up against the wall and was now simply holding him there. And what confused him was that Naruto wasn't fighting him at all, just simply stared at him with confusion written on his face. But no repulsion yet, which could be a good thing for Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even realize that his grip loosened to a point were Naruto could easily pull away from him or push him away, which neither was done. So was that a good thing? Or was it simply because Naruto was confused. _Which isn't hard to do…_ Sasuke couldn't help but taunt silently.

Naruto faintly noted that the grip loosened to the point were he could easily shrug it off if he wanted. But did he want to? He wasn't sure yet, in fact it was quite opposite to be exact. Naruto was faintly aware that he enjoyed the fact that someone was standing this close to him. _But I pushed Sai away, when he screwed up that one time… I told him pretty much that I don't swing that way… But… But… This is Sasuke? This is different? Isn't it?_ Naruto thought to himself.

Though when Naruto was too busy thinking he didn't realize that Sasuke moved slightly until he felt a light pressure on his lips. Widening his eyes he noticed that Sasuke was doing what he thought he was. Sasuke was kissing him, and much to his shock it was soft, barely touching. More shy then anything. Though something told him that Sasuke wouldn't admit that it was what most would dub a shy kiss.

Naruto though didn't react to the kiss and Sasuke soon broke it. Though one thing was for sure, Naruto was blushing and Sasuke didn't see rejection nor did he see disgust in Naruto's eyes. He only saw shock and a certain shyness that wasn't normally in Naruto's personality. But then again, it's not everyday you're kissed by someone and not have it as an accident.

"I'm…" Sasuke started to say, he found he had the sudden need to backtrack what he did but was stopped when Naruto wordlessly grabbed hold of his shirt. It was obvious that Naruto didn't know what to say, or even do so he was letting his body do the work and decided to have his mind sort through it later. Sasuke just looked into Naruto's eyes for a moment, should he or shouldn't he? It wasn't much of a debate as he felt himself kiss Naruto again, though this time was different. Naruto actually reacted to him this time and he didn't feel the grip loosen any on his shirt. Which he figured was a good thing.

As soon as the kiss ended Naruto merely blushed madly, but did nothing to push Sasuke away still. Which Sasuke was still dubbing as a good sign.

"Sasuke… W-Why'd you kiss me…" Naruto whispered he couldn't stop blushing. Sure he had crushes, or should he say crush, but he never really dealt with what he's dealing with at the moment.

Sasuke merely blinked lightly. _Does he not know how to deal with this? Or is he that dense…_ Sasuke couldn't help but think to himself as he looked at Naruto who was still against the wall in nothing more then a towel and blushing. "Why wouldn't I? I don't just go around kissing people…" Sasuke started, he really didn't know how to word this but he'll give it a try.

"Fan girls would die happy if you kissed them…" Naruto chirped quietly, he tried to be louder then he was but his blush and the state that he was in made it hard for him. _Damn it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki… I'm not shy… Or at least I shouldn't be…_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Idiot… I'm trying to talk here." Sasuke bit out, he really was trying. And Naruto just had to go and say something like that which made it even more difficult.

"Sorry I couldn't help it…" Naruto stated, with a nervous chuckle that followed soon after. Sasuke only sighed as he found himself smirking. _Leave it to Naruto to joke around at a time like this._ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke decided to once again wing it. So he merely wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist bringing him closer, and making it next to impossible for Naruto to struggle or get away from him due to the fact that Naruto was wearing a towel and nothing more. Sasuke merely leaned in so that his mouth was next to Naruto's ear and found himself whispering,

"Be mine…"

He really didn't mean to word it like that. But he did, there was no way to take his choice for words back so all he could do now was adapt. Naruto gasped at what he heard. _I'm not a girl! Damn it! I'm suppose to be all masculine or whatever… I'm a guy… Damn it stop blushing!_ Naruto found himself thinking, though that didn't stop him from nearly melting into Sasuke's embrace.

Naruto debated his options; he tried to think of a life without Sasuke and didn't like what it would look like. And he tried to see what life would be with Sasuke, which meant he wouldn't have to be alone every night. That left little for him to debate; after all, he did care about Sasuke a lot. He wouldn't have chased after him for as long as he has if he didn't care about him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, he tried to hide the uncertainty in his voice. But this wasn't an everyday situation, so it was okay to be uncertain. Wasn't it? He felt rather then notice that Naruto pulled back slightly; apart of him feared of that rejection that was a possibility. He watched as Naruto blushed before looking at him, oddly still blushing. _That's a good sign right?_ Sasuke asked himself.

Naruto opened his mouth before closing it before he decided he might as well answer, and quite the suspense act. So he merely nodded while whispering a simple, "Okay…"

Sasuke couldn't help but find himself smiling rather then his normal before he left Konoha smirk. "Okay." Sasuke whispered back before tightening his grip slightly before loosening it and placing another kiss onto Naruto's lips. And much to his delight Naruto for the second out of three kisses reacted, and participated in it.

Neither really knew what advantages and gains they would receive in having a relationship with each other. Nor did they know the consequences that might or might not come. But at the moment neither really gave a damn as Sasuke ravished Naruto's mouth while pushing him against the wall possessively.

_**Authoress Note:** Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Kyuubi stirred, but only slightly. He was fully aware of what his host was doing, and whom he was kissing. He felt a low rumble in his chest that could easily be qualified as a growl. It was nothing that Naruto would be aware of, but it was there.

The last time he saw the young Uchiha he warned him not to kill Naruto, and then he could tell the Uchiha had every intention of killing him either then or later. But now, from the memories of his host it was different. Those eyes were different. They held none of the malice they did before, there was sorrow in them. Regret even, but what regret he wasn't too sure of. It didn't concern him however, and he didn't care to find out about it either.

Perhaps now, the young Uchiha would understand why he warned him not to kill his host due to the regret the Uchiha would face once he calmed down. Not that the Uchiha concerned him.

If his host dies, he dies.

Or at least that was the excuse he uses for himself. But to tell one the truth, over time his escape plan went down the drain as his host grew into a shinobi he could respect, and a person that was growing on him personally.

Growling slightly he could only curse slightly at the fact that he cared about Naruto, his annoyingly loud at times host. And he was a demon who wasn't supposed to care. Wasn't supposed to care if his host was happy or not. If he was angry or felt betrayed. He wasn't supposed to care that the villagers that were saved, by his host's sacrifices treated his host poorly and the many loses his host had to lose.

But after all this time. He started to care, he never treated his host nicely before. So how to start now? After all his attempts to test the seal's strength and all his planning on escaping. He knew he couldn't just simply do things to be nice without his host noticing or even understanding due to their relationship before. So what was there left to do? Other then talk, but he didn't really like that idea.

But what other choice was there? None from what he could see, so Kyuubi decided to have a long conversation with his host and set down ground rules of do's and don'ts with him. _Stupid human… A big pain in my side…_ Kyuubi thought as he let out another growl at the fact that he was going to have a major headache come tomorrow.

---

After a good half an hour Naruto finally managed to get himself away from Sasuke, long enough to get dressed in clean cloths. Sasuke waited for him by the door, while Naruto was in his room getting changed and finally managed to get the blush to go away. Barely, he just had to start thinking about them kissing for it to start up again.

He was faintly aware of the fox stirring inside of him and at times probably even growling at times. Could the fox be fully aware of his previous actions with the Sasuke? _Probably._ Naruto noted to himself absent-mindedly. But Naruto chose to ignore it and finished getting changed before exiting his room once more seeing Sasuke leaning against the wall near the door waiting for him casually.

"Okay! Let's go!" Naruto chirped, while nearly running out his door. He did like a good spar, and it was the perfect way to keep himself from blushing around Sasuke. Which was weird, because Naruto always gave himself credit for being manly as well as masculine. Now he could easily describe himself as a girl due to his blushing and well, his blushing. But Naruto wasn't going to say that out loud.

Naruto could tell Sasuke was following calmly, which was a good thing in Naruto's mind.

As soon as they got there, each reminding themselves that they had to go easy so they didn't destroy the training field. And both ignoring memories of the many times they trained on this field before Sasuke left Konoha.

Sasuke had to keep himself from going down memory lane even more, due to the fact that in his past, what would have been Konoha's future this training field was a battlefield reduced to rubble. _But things are different this time including myself, and I won't let the future happen like it did. I'll make sure of it…Heh, frontal assault… Real original, Naruto._ Sasuke mused to himself as Naruto charged him, traditional smirk in play.

Sasuke easily blocked and was surprised that another Naruto, a shadow clone, came towards him from behind. Two more coming at his side. Sasuke easily dispelled the three shadow clones and retaliated against the real Naruto easily.

---

Sakura watched with Sai and Kakashi who decided to tag along for entertainment as he put it. Though Sakura knew that it was only because Iruka chased him with them to make sure to do damage control if need be.

After all if anything happened due to their medaling in both Naruto's and Sasuke's private life, Kakashi would be stuck on the couch which didn't sound all that appealing in Kakashi's mind.

"See… So far so good… They're not trying to kill each other, or getting angry with each other." Sakura stated, though inwardly she couldn't help but note that both of her teammates were officially out of nearly everyone's range in power wise. Though she might, and probably could be around their level due to her determination and brains.

"Hmmm." Kakashi acknowledged as Sai merely watched calmly and Sakura watched eagerly. Kakashi merely looked up casually every once and a while to see how two of his students were doing with their sparing, even though there was no need to check on progress anymore due to the levels both boys were at and the determination each possesses.

"Hehe, it almost looks like a dance…" Sakura chuckled lightly to herself, earning a strange look from Sai who was now trying to figure out how it could be considered a dance when they were fighting. But noted that it to be a metaphor, or at least he was assuming it was a metaphor. He'll have to read up on that later, not to mention take notes if need be.

"Hmmm." Kakashi mumbled slightly, silently noting that in some odd way it looked that way.

"Really Kakashi-sensei. I'm trying to have a conversation here… You too Sai." Sakura huffed as she crossed her arms before stating, "I wonder if it could be considered courting or flirting?"

"Actually I would call it foreplay, and if that's the case they've been doing it for how long?" Kakashi stated, not really wanting to provoke her any further. Sai merely nodded slightly before high tailing it out of there due to him noting that both Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at them. Sakura noted soon after and happily waved before leaving wondering were Kakashi and Sai went.

---

"Can you believe them…" Naruto groaned as he huffed loudly. Sasuke said nothing as he stood next to Naruto calmly. After his short complaint he turned to Sasuke and asked,  
"Do you want to spar still? Or what?"

"No. I'm getting hungry, not to mention I have to check to make sure my team isn't killing each other." Sasuke answered with a shrug. He waited only for a moment before asking, "You coming?"

"Of course!" Naruto chirped loudly while following after Sasuke, hoping that it would be ramen.

"But no ramen for once." Sasuke stated, he really didn't feel like eating ramen at the moment. If it were any other time he probably would eat ramen.

"Wha! No ramen… Why not ramen… I mean it's like a food group all in itself and… and…" Naruto ranted loudly earning a halfhearted glare from Sasuke in return. Though that didn't deter him from his ranting. After all ramen was up there with sparing, pranks and his precious people.

"No. It's not going to kill you to eat something other then ramen." Sasuke stated calmly while heading towards a random restaurant. Completely ignoring Naruto's rants, deeming them not important enough to make him cave in.

"But ramen…" Naruto whined while following after Sasuke. Sasuke only sighed slightly, really the way Naruto was acting it was like it was the end of the world. But then again, I swear he's addicted to the crap. Sasuke thought noting that Karin was exploring the village now and had shopping bags from obvious cloth stores in her hands.

"No…" Sasuke stated though he regretted looking back at Naruto who looked like he was going to burst out into tears any second.

And a good few minutes of trying to convince Naruto that it would be better to eat at a proper restaurant then at the ramen stale he finally caved in, not wanting to make Naruto cry over something so trivial as eating ramen he followed a skipping and overly happy Naruto to the ramen stale. _I swear he somehow got me wrapped around his finger… How the hell did that happen? Damn Dead Last…_ Sasuke thought to himself as he sat down beside Naruto at the ramen stale.

"Some miso ramen please!" Naruto chirped loudly. Sasuke only sighed and ordered himself a bowl as well.

"So you paying." Naruto chirped while looking at best friend. _Correction… officially we're boy friends… Or at least I think that's the term. If Ero-Sennin was still alive he'd probably do a yaoi edition… Hehe…_ Naruto thought to himself.

"No." Sasuke stated as he took the bowl of ramen with a calm thank you.

"Why not." Naruto whined as he slurped up his ramen at a quick pace.

"Because ramen was your idea. Not mine. If we gone to the restaurant then I would have paid." Sasuke explained while thinking, _and the way you eat you'd probably make me go broke._

"Then lets go to the restaurant after then." Naruto teased happily as he finished off a second bowl. _When did he order the second bowl? Unless he doesn't have to ask anymore. _Sasuke mused to himself.

"No." Sasuke stated with a slightly huff that was barely audible.

"Why not?" Naruto whimpered slightly, he was having fun for some reason.

"Because by then I won't be hungry." Sasuke casually explained with a shrug.

"Damn bastard's so stingy with his money." Naruto teased as he went back to polishing off his third bowl of ramen.

"… Idiot." Sasuke stated as he finished his first and only bowl of ramen and polished off his drink.

"Bastard." Naruto chirped as he finished off two more bowls before paying and finding out he was broke. Though he didn't say that out loud, not wanting to pester anyone about it.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

For the next few days, things for Sasuke and Naruto had gone very well. And news of them going out spread like a wildfire thanks to Sakura who was now avoiding them as after she told Ino, the girl had told someone else and then it spread more and so on, so on.

Naruto though still stayed in his apartment and Sasuke at his house due to the fact that he didn't want to have Naruto around his insane team. For the sake of Naruto's health. He made sure Naruto understood that and thankfully after being teased about it, Naruto agreed to co-operate with him.

Sasuke was sitting at his table, he fixed his older brothers cup and set it in his room while his brother was in the shower.

"Hey boss, what do you have planned today? For you and your boyfriend." Suigetsu mocked earning a hiss from Karin who was truly jealous towards Naruto.

"None of your business." Sasuke stated, if he said anything it means his team will stalk him and he won't get the peace that he required in spending some time with his hyperactive boyfriend. Then again, Naruto's friends tend to stop them on the street every few minutes it seemed like in Sasuke's opinion.

"Sasuke-kun, there's a festival tonight. I think we all should go… And if you want you could bring that guy with you." Karin suggested, and hoping that he would agree because then she could some how get him alone. After all, along with her jealously comes denial.

---

Itachi watched the whole small conversation calmly he didn't bother saying anything. He didn't really see a point in talking right now. Instead he just went to his room and noted the cup on his side table, it was put back together by glue.

Smirking lightly he sat on his bed, towel around his shoulder with his wet hair down, picking it up he looked it over before putting it down again gently so it won't break again. _I'm going to have to thank him… Later._ Itachi thought calmly as he continued to dry his hair so he could put it back into his usual ponytail.

He made a mental note to go to remember his appointment with Tsunade on how far she got in trying to figure out a cure. If she didn't find a cure then Itachi would start planning for his death, and he planned that if he had to die he would do it by either protecting his brother from the shadows if need be or for Konoha.

He was always loyal to Konoha; because of what it could be if lead by a proper Hokage who has the belief that he seen in a lot of the younger generation. That in itself made it so he didn't regret doing what he did. And how his brother turned out in the end, made him come to the conclusion of if he had to do what he did again. He would.

He heard Sasuke's team bickering like usual and Sasuke silencing them. Deciding he won't be missing much he simply finished getting dressed to leave the house and head towards the hospital.

---

Sasuke finally managed silence his team. _Fools._ Sasuke thought to himself. He noted that Itachi was walking towards the door; he merely stood up and followed his brother out the door after telling his team not to cause trouble. He needed to get away from them again, and following his brother provided him the best reason. Even though he'll most likely end up hunting Naruto down.

"Going for your appointment?" Sasuke asked as he caught up with Itachi, making sure to walk in step with him. Which wasn't hard for Sasuke now that he was close to being 18 years old now and not seven years old and stalking his older brother poorly.

"Yes… Thank you… For the cup… Fixing it." Itachi spoke calmly, though honestly it's been awhile since he had to thank anyone for anything. The only thing you can thank another Akatsuki member for is 'thank you for not killing me in my sleep' which has been known to happen. That's why Itachi learned to sleep with one eye open and his sharingan activated.

"Hn. You're welcome. Did Tsunade come up with some form of cure yet?" Sasuke asked casually. He was curious; he wanted to know if the world's greatest medical shinobi could cure his older brother's ailment.

"No." Itachi answered calmly by the time they hit the gate of the Uchiha District they were walking in silence until Itachi spoke up again breaking the silence by stating,  
"You taking Naruto to the festival?"

"I'll see if he wants to go." Sasuke stated when he noted that he saw the unmistakable redhead who tried to suffocate him in the hospital a bit ago. _He's here! Why is he here!_ Sasuke's mind ranted. Itachi must have noticed due to his questioning look that earned a shrug of it's not important from Sasuke.

"I have to turn here… The hospital is this way. I believe his apartment is that way." Itachi stated calmly noting that Sasuke's attention was temporarily on the Kazekage of Suna. A pang of guilt hit him, but it wasn't enough to stop Itachi from what he was doing. And truth was he'd do it again, because being a member of Akatsuki and doing what they do was one of his ways of making himself be the bad guy for Sasuke to protect him. That always firmed his commitment to what he has done, despite the guilt.

"Hn… I'll see you later then." Sasuke stated as he casually headed towards Naruto's apartment.

---

Sakura and Ino sat at Naruto's table smirking away. Ignoring the glares she got from Naruto who was huffing slightly about her being rude.

"You didn't answer me. Is Sasuke taking you to the festival? He should. It would be romantic." Sakura chirped happily, Ino obviously agreed. It was painfully obvious to Naruto that even Ino was over her crush on Sasuke and was now officially going to be a pain in his rear on this issue.

"I don't know… And why would Sasuke be asking me to go to the festival… You're making it seem like I'm the girl!" Naruto huffed crossing his arms. He really did want to kick them out, but it was obvious that it wouldn't work and he already tried to make them leave. But found that it was impossible, just like his trying to keep them out was.

"Well we can't see Sasuke getting topped… Anyhow, you pretty much are the girl of the relationship. After all you're cute, he's hot. And that's how it's suppose to be. The girl of the relationship should be cute while their partner is hot." Ino stated with a confident nod. Naruto's eyes nearly bulged at that.

"T-topped! What the hell! What are you talking about topped! And why am I the one who's the girl… man you two are damaging my masculinity." Naruto complained, his face bright red which got the two girls smirking like they were insane.

"We're not damaging your masculinity. It's just a fact. The minute you're masculinity is damaged is when you are um… Well when you're worried about breaking a nail…." Sakura stated though she really had no idea at what she was talking about in this case due to her gender.

"You guys are killing me here…" Naruto whined quietly when he heard a knocking at the door. So he went and answered it, and it was Sasuke. Naruto wasn't sure if he was thankful or not yet.

"Come on in Sasuke-kun! We were just interrogating your boyfriend on what his plans are tonight!" Ino yelled causing Naruto to blush like made and attempt to glare at them.

"Are you sure you want to come in… They're insane…" Naruto whispered as he moved out of the way so Sasuke could enter if he wanted to. Which he did.

"What kimono are you wearing! After all it's a festival that requires kimono's! We could get Naruto to match you!" Sakura yelled happily and way to enthusiastically then she should be.

"You see what I mean about the insane part… They won't stop…" Naruto whispered as he walked with Sasuke to where Ino and Sakura were sitting.

"What I'm wearing, and what Naruto is wearing is none of your business." Sasuke stated calmly, hoping that Naruto would clue in to what he said. It was obvious that Sakura and Ino did with their wide grins.

It was obvious that Naruto didn't due to the fact that he nodded before giving out a confused huh and looking at Sasuke in question.

"Dead Last… You're coming with me to the festival and that's that." Sasuke stated calmly crossing his arms slightly.

"What?! You can't tell someone they're going to a festival you ask them!" Naruto snarled, though it was obvious that Naruto didn't mean any harm. It was just how he acted.

"I don't need to ask you, you would have said yes anyway." Sasuke stated, he knew that both Sakura and Ino were enjoying themselves immensely.

"That doesn't matter you bastard! It's polite to ask someone first!" Naruto snarled, as he wildly shook his arms up and down. Hands were in loose fists as he did so.

"Fine! Then do you want to go to the damned festival tonight!" Sasuke stated, making sure to raise his voice this time being that he was bored and it was obvious that Naruto was now joking around. Which wasn't new, Naruto always joked around about something unless the situation was actually serious.

"Well since you asked me nicely! I'll just have to say yes. Bastard!" Naruto yelled though he crossed his arms smirking in amusement at the whole thing. Sasuke only shook his head in amusement.

"Better?" Sasuke asked calmly, ignoring that Sakura and Ino were still sitting there.

"Yup." Naruto chirped happily as he laughed a bit. It was kinda fun getting in mock fights with Sasuke. It always was fun, even before Sasuke left to the snake bastard Orochimaru. And it was fun especially now that he had his friend back.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

After Ino and Sakura left Naruto's apartment, Sasuke turned to Naruto calmly though amusement was still present in his posture.

"Thought they'd never leave." Naruto joked with a slight chuckle and his typical grin. Though this grin was more real then fake like it used to be when Naruto was younger. Sasuke only smirked slightly before he grabbed Naruto's shirt pulling him forward into a kiss. Naruto only let out a slight sigh as he leaned into the kiss, touching Sasuke's arm lightly that still had a hold on his shirt.

As soon as the kiss was broken Naruto muttered while they were still close to each other,  
"Pushy bastard." Though Sasuke could detect the undertone of affection in Naruto's voice. That fact in itself pleased the young Uchiha.

Smirking Sasuke merely stated,  
"Come on, lets find something for you to wear… though we're not wearing kimono's. The festival isn't that traditional, that kimono's are required." Naruto huffed at that, though he agreed with the fact that the festival wasn't traditional enough to wear kimonos.

"Who says you get a say." Naruto grumbled lightly only to note that Sasuke was smirking casually which earned a glare from Naruto, though no venom or anger was in the glare. Which was a good thing for Sasuke, because Naruto was quite capable of making his whole afternoon a living hell.

"I have better taste in clothing then you do. You wear all orange, and nothing else." Sasuke stated confidently. He believed his own words, hell just look at the facts involved. Before he left for Orochimaru's, Naruto wore all orange just with a different color and had blue on it. After two and a half years Naruto wore all orange and black. _What does that say about his taste in clothing?_ Sasuke mused to himself.

"I don't wear just orange… I wear white… once in a blue moon… and my net shirt is black just so you know." Naruto whined, but he did have to admit to himself that Sasuke had a point, he really didn't have that big of a wardrobe other then his orange jumpsuits.

"Your boxers, what color are those?" Sasuke asked with a casual shrug.

"Ora… Hey that's none of your business…" Naruto started to say when he caught onto the question and snarled.

"You see my point." Sasuke stated confidently with a slight nod in satisfaction.

"… bastard." Was all Naruto could say, he knew he lost this one. Grumbling he followed Sasuke to his closet to see if he had anything other then orange… He didn't. So Sasuke decided that they were going shopping. After all the festival doesn't start for another two hours.

---

Itachi sat on the bed, the young lady known as Sakura was in the room with him as well checking his medical file. Apparently she was another assistant of Tsunade, though he wasn't really sure why she was poking her nose into his business. But he figured that Tsunade had a good reason for this and would explain it to him when she arrived.

"How are you feeling today?" Sakura asked Itachi calmly while flipping through pages before setting it down on the side table and turning her attention towards Itachi.

"Fine." Itachi stated as he crossed his arms lightly, this was the part he hated when it came to doctors appointments. The waiting.

"You know when someone asks you how you are, you should ask them back after you answer. It's proper etiquette." Sakura reprimanded earning a halfhearted glare from Itachi for the reprimand.

"I apologize … How are you?" Itachi stated casually, though he did note that he would have to use more manners now due to the fact that he wasn't exactly a threat to anyone nor was he a S-class criminal anymore.

"I'm doing good. It's been a slow day. Which is a good thing… I'm Tsunade-sama's personal assistant in the hospital like Shizune is Tsunade-sama's personal assistant when it comes to her Hokage duties." Sakura explained as she smiled happily, checking over Itachi's vital signs calmly. Itachi merely nodded his acknowledgment.

"How many dizzy spells have you got since the last time you came here?" Tsunade asked as she strides into the hospital room picking up the files and quickly checked them over. _Why does everyone look at the file? Nothing changed since the last time I was here?_ Itachi asked himself calmly.

"I had one this morning, nothing serious. I just had to stand still for a moment until it finished before doing my own thing." Itachi answered, it was his experience that Tsunade preferred a full explanation rather then a skimmed version of it like he would normally give.

"I see. Since then?" Tsunade stated as she checked over his vital signs. _Again…_ Itachi groaned in his mind.

"No." Itachi answered calmly while he noted that she pulled out a syringe from one of the drawers opposite to him. _Great…_ Itachi groaned.

"I'm going to take another blood test. I have something that might work, but I need to test it on your blood to see if it would work." Tsunade stated as she indicated that he was to give her his arm again.

Sighing slightly he gave her his arm, the same one she used before as she stuck the needle into his arm. He didn't watch her, it's not that he wasn't used to seeing blood. He's already seen too much of that. It's the needle part that bothered him, which was funny due to the fact that a kunai stabbed him more then once. And kunai's hurt more then needles.

"Quite your sighing…" Tsunade stated casually as she took the needle out of his skin once it was filled with his blood. Sakura only watched the situation calmly.

"I don't like needles…" Itachi complained as he stopped the minimal bleeding that needles caused, so he didn't see the amused expression on Tsunade's features.

"Too bad… So you and Sakura got acquainted?" Tsunade mused as she put a cap on the needle's point so it didn't stick anyone else on her way to the testing room as she dubbed it.

"Yes." Itachi answered, looking back at Tsunade rather then his arm.

"Good. She's your personal doctor. It's her mission to keep an eye on you. Which means she'll be with you a majority of the time. So you two best be getting along." Tsunade explained smirking at his irritation at being babysat.

"I don't need someone looking after me. If I need help I'll come here." Itachi stated calmly. He thought his explanation was good, and had good points. But due to the fact that Tsunade was frowning, his reasons were apparently not good enough.

"I don't care. She's going to be looking after you. You got that!" Tsunade ordered with a huff crossing her arms. _Damn brat, why is this village full of brats_. Tsunade thought to herself.

"Yes…" Itachi grumbled crossing his arms slightly, he wasn't looking forward to this. This meant no privacy. As soon as he stated a yes, she left leaving Sakura and Itachi alone.

"Don't worry, I'm not all that annoying. I would be when I was 12, hell I stalked your brother. But I've grown up quite a bit since then." Sakura chirped happily not noticing the look of alarm on Itachi's features.

---

Naruto looked over himself in the mirror in his apartment, he bought this with his own money, which he was proud of because he didn't really like relying on other people when it came to money. He wasn't sure though if he looked good in it. Sasuke obviously wasn't getting changed, but then again Naruto thought he looked good the way he was.

Sighing he might as well get this over and done with and exited the bathroom blushing at Sasuke's scrutinizing look. _Damn bastard's making me feel like I'm naked… Damn, I'm blushing like a schoolgirl again._ Naruto complained to himself.

"Well…" Naruto asked, still blushing. He couldn't stop himself!

Sasuke looked Naruto up and down, black baggy jeans that had a casual feel to them and easy to move in. A white top that was tight and fit to every one of Naruto's curves with baggy sleeves that came to his elbows, along with a dark blue vest that was baggy enough to conceal how tight the white shirt looked. Naruto most likely will be wearing his regular shinobi sandals. Naruto's necklace was on the outside rather then tucked in Naruto's shirt or jacket like it usually was, and wasn't wearing his headband.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, he was starting to regret dressing like this and wanted to get dressed back into his usual clothing. He's not sure of what Sasuke's opinion of how he was dressed, and that started to make him feel a bit insecure.

"You look good… Very edible if I might add, I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you today." Sasuke stated with a smirk noting the blush he got out of Naruto for that one. So he took this time to pull Naruto against him and into another kiss. Truly, Sasuke was getting addicted to Naruto's taste.

"Perv." Naruto whispered into the kiss as he responded accordingly. Soon enough though, too soon for Sasuke's taste, the kiss was broken and they headed out to the festival. Naruto was getting stared at though, and surprisingly to Naruto it wasn't hatred indifferent. More curious and dare he say, checking him out.

They already passed several people they knew, and got comments on Naruto's appearance from nearly everyone. Though poor Hinata fainted.

---

Akatsuki enlisted the aid of a woman, who had no connection to the shinobi world but had good observation skills to attend the festival going on in Konoha as a goods seller.

She adorned a soft kimono that made her more discrete then anything and wasn't all that revealing nor did it stick out.

Her mission, in exchange for a lot of money was to see if there was anyone guarding the young man in the photo they gave her. They told her his name was Uzumaki Naruto. She was also informed of who Uchiha Sasuke was as well.

In here personal opinion so far, she didn't think he was being guarded at all. In fact it looked like he was looking after himself in that regards, though the one she knew as Uchiha Sasuke never left his side when she saw the two.

As soon as the festival was done, she was instructed to leave the village and rendezvous two miles outside of the village with an Akatsuki member called, Zetsu. She was given a photo of him as well so she knew who he was.

She noted that there was obviously something going on between the Uchiha and her target.

"Milord would find that interesting." She noted to herself as she sold items to young loves.

She didn't even realize how much time went by since her mission started as the sun started to go down and an announcement was made that the fire works would start within twenty minutes. She decided to head to the fireworks to see what she could see there.

---

Naruto chirped at the thought of going to the fireworks as he walked beside Sasuke, weaving their way through crowds. Though Naruto wondered how much patients did Sasuke gain since he left Konoha because if Naruto remembered correctly, Sasuke didn't like crowds at all.

"You want to go to the fireworks?" Naruto asked as he carried his arm full of souvenirs in comparison to Sasuke's few. And those were only because Naruto bought them for him, and forced him to keep them.

"Ya sure. Sounds like a good idea." Sasuke stated with a shrug, he actually for once didn't mind today only because it was with Naruto and he no longer had to worry about fangirls since it became public that he and Naruto were going out. Though he didn't really have to worry about them since he got back to being a shinobi of Konoha. Though he found it weird that his brother was being followed by Sakura and faintly hoped that Sakura wasn't stalking his older brother.

Naruto gave out a happy cheer at going to the fireworks and nearly dragged Sasuke who didn't resist at all to the best spot to watch them.

As soon as they started Naruto calmed a bit, deciding to watch the fireworks light the sky with different colors. Naruto truly was happy; he really never got to go to a festival with someone like this before. Sure he went with Jiraiya or Iruka, or even Tsunade before. But that was different.

"Thanks… bastard." Naruto chirped with a happy smile on his face. Sasuke nodded happily, though he didn't really smile but knew Naruto would understand anyway. And it seemed that he did due to his smile growing wider.

"Glad to see you two having fun." Kakashi chirped as he appeared out of nowhere startling Naruto and earning a glare from Sasuke. Iruka was with him as well and was only chuckling at the responses.

"Hi, Schemer-sensei, Iruka-sensei." Naruto chirped while giving a simple 'I'm on to you' look towards Kakashi. Kakashi only chuckled. Beyond that nothing was said as they watched the rest of the fireworks. Though Sasuke didn't like the fact that the to sensei's interrupted his time with Naruto and opted to glare at them in between looking at the fireworks and Naruto.

As soon as the fireworks were done, Sasuke and Naruto headed home, not noticing the young lady who watched them the whole time.

Sasuke stopped at Naruto's door, dubbing this the time to say good night when Naruto turned to him slightly blushing and muttering a,  
"You want to come in… It's late… and…"

"Sure." Sasuke stated as he entered, though he couldn't help but smirk. He set his things down on the couch and watched as Naruto put the stuff in his bedroom near the dresser. Not noticing that Sasuke followed him into the room until he turned around and jumped slightly at being surprised by Sasuke.

"Sas…" Naruto muttered as he felt Sasuke's arms circle around his waist pulling him against Sasuke's body. Without warning Sasuke kissed Naruto, making sure to tighten his grip causing Naruto to moan into the kiss, which did nothing but turn Sasuke on even more then he already was.

"Didn't I say that you look absolutely edible." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear causing him to blush. At that moment, Naruto made the decision of wanting to take this step with Sasuke.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx. _


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Naruto merely blushed as he initiated another kiss, tugging lightly at Sasuke's clothing. Letting the other know that he was willing to take the next step with Sasuke if Sasuke wanted. And with what Naruto was feeling from Sasuke's lower half, it was obvious that he did.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked, though his voice came out more husky then it did before. Naruto noted and wondered if that was due to the lust that was obviously swimming in Sasuke's eyes.

"Ya… I want to." Naruto whispered while making sure to keep eye contact to show that he was completely positive about this. Sasuke only smiled slightly before removing Naruto's vest letting it drop to the floor. As soon as the fest was gone, Sasuke let his hands run upward on Naruto's arms before down Naruto back until he reached the bottom of Naruto's shirt.

To Naruto it felt like his skin was on fire, especially where Sasuke touched him already. And faintly noted that Sasuke's hands slipped up his shirt and stroked his bare skin on his back. Naruto noting to himself that he should participate in this as well merely played with the shirt Sasuke was wearing, and thanked the fact that it was like the shirt Sasuke wore at Orochimaru's hide out. So all he had to do was push it off Sasuke's shoulders, letting his hands touch Sasuke's skin as he did so.

Sasuke hummed his appreciation at Naruto's touch as he lifted Naruto's top off of him making sure the pants were quickly removed as well, leaving Naruto in nothing more then his boxers before him. Sasuke smirked as he let his eyes wonder Naruto's body leisurely, noting everything including the blush that was on Naruto's features from both lust and embarrassment.

Taking Naruto's hand he lead him to the bed placing a soft kiss to Naruto's neck before gently pushing him onto the bed and laying between Naruto's legs. As soon as he was comfortable he let his hands roam Naruto's naked body, minus the boxers that Sasuke now wished were out of the way. Sasuke bathed in the fact that with each touch came a different sound. Some whimpers, others were moans and a few groans. But then again, Sasuke knew every erogenous zone on the human body. He made sure to look it up this morning. So he knew how to get all kinds of noises from Naruto.

Naruto couldn't believe the pleasure shooting through his body at Sasuke's caressing. And soon found himself panting as well as making other noises in which he was sure Sasuke was enjoying. Naruto let his hands wander down Sasuke's back before tugging lightly at Sasuke's pants indicating that he wanted them gone and because of their position he couldn't remove them himself. He heard Sasuke chuckle lightly before sitting up with a smirk.

"Impatient aren't we?" Sasuke teased while letting one of his hands message Naruto's hip a bit before pulling Naruto's boxers off, freeing Naruto's fully hardened member.

"Bastard…" Naruto grumbled as he watched as Sasuke tossed his boxers somewhere on the floor before Sasuke considered removing his pants. And much to Naruto's delight and surprise was that Sasuke wasn't wearing anything underneath his pants. Though Naruto wasn't quite sure if Sasuke would actually fit, though he kept that to himself.

As soon as the pants and boxers were gone Sasuke laid back down and couldn't help himself, he ground his hips down against Naruto earning a gasp before a moan followed with an instant reaction of Naruto pushing his hips against Sasuke's hips. Sasuke groaned at the shocks of pleasure that action caused before claiming Naruto's lips in a hungry as well as dominating kiss, intertwining his fingers with Naruto's hair.

Naruto's hands griped Sasuke's lower back as they continued to grind against each other sending all kinds of pleasure signals throughout their bodies. Naruto didn't even notice that one of Sasuke's hands left his hair until he felt Sasuke grab a hold of his member and pumped it slightly causing Naruto to arch slightly against Sasuke moaning.

Smirking Sasuke broke the kiss and started to reigning kisses down Naruto's body until Sasuke reached his destination. Naruto's erect member.

"Sas?" Naruto mumbled as he noted Sasuke's smirk. He was going to say more when he felt Sasuke's mouth circle the tip of his member, forcing a moan from Naruto and disrupting any thought Naruto would have had.

Sasuke was pleased with the reaction thus far, so he grabbed hold of Naruto's hips. After all, with the knowledge of an instant thrust of Naruto's hips when their members connected he guessed that Naruto would most likely do that again once Sasuke takes more of Naruto into his mouth. And as soon as he did that he felt Naruto's hips jerk proving him right.

Naruto couldn't help but arch his back completely off the bed at the wet and warm feeling that engulfed his member sending shock waves of pleasure through his body. He found himself panting, moaning and mewling when his he felt fingers toying with his backside. Naruto didn't even see that Sasuke's fingers were coated with some sort of lubricant.

Once the first finger entered, Naruto gasped at the odd feeling. As soon as the second finger entered, he moaned out of both discomfort and some pleasure especially when he felt Sasuke start to scissor his fingers stretching him while going in and out making Naruto want more. The third finger hurt a bit, but being that Naruto was a shinobi he could withstand it to a point better then he would if he wasn't a shinobi. The slight pain didn't last long though as Sasuke started to scissor his fingers and thrusting them in and out along with sucking and humming against Naruto's member.

Sasuke couldn't believe how tight Naruto was for his fingers and wondered faintly if it would be a good idea to go further. But Naruto's moans and mewls made him forget that thought as he removed his mouth from Naruto's member earning a whimper of disapproval from Naruto.

Sasuke climbed Naruto's body making sure to make marks on Naruto's hip, side and shoulder before attaching himself to Naruto's neck making a mark there as well.

Naruto moaned at the sensations that caused. Though he couldn't help but wonder how he got stuck on the bottom. Though that thought disappeared as quickly as it came as his lips were once again claimed by Sasuke who was obviously doing something with his own member. And aligning it with his entrance before he stopped and stated in a husky tone,

"Are you sure you want to go further…" Naruto couldn't form words himself due to the fact that where Sasuke's member was had a majority of his attention. So he nodded and found Sasuke once again claimed his mouth.

As soon as Sasuke claimed Naruto's lips he slowly pushed into Naruto's tight entrance earning whimpers of both pleasure and pain from Naruto. Sasuke made a mental note of waiting for Naruto to adjust before he continued as he found himself fully sheathed inside of Naruto.

Naruto found himself distracting himself from the pain by kissing Sasuke's neck, shoulder or wherever he could reach. His hands gripped Sasuke's shoulders from behind as he held Sasuke against him as much as he could. He could tell Sasuke was doing the same, distracting himself with marking up his neck and shoulder while his hands kept Sasuke steady against him.

Soon enough the pain started to fade enough for Naruto to buck his hips enough to give a loud and clear message for Sasuke to start moving. Which he did, in and out he went at a slow and steady pace.

It didn't take long however for the pace to quicken and become more desperate and deep. Eliciting moans and groans from both of them. Sasuke kept himself steady slightly above Naruto while Naruto clung to his arms more then his shoulders due to the fact that Sasuke was no longer right against Naruto.

All the while Naruto's eyes were closed, only opening slightly once in awhile to look at Sasuke. Sasuke's sharingan was activated to remember everything and how Naruto looked, not wanting to forget.

Soon enough, Naruto found himself coming close to his climax. Sasuke must have noticed that because he felt Sasuke pumping his member again in tune with his thrusts. Which did the trick, forcing Naruto to come with a yelp ending in a moan. Sasuke came soon after due to Naruto tightening on his member.

Sasuke collapsed against Naruto again, not wanting to exit him quite yet. So he merely rolled to the side and pulled Naruto with him. Covering the both of them with blankets and sighing in contentment as he felt Naruto cuddle up against him with a sigh of his own.

Naruto heard Kyuubi chuckle slightly but thought nothing of it.

---

The young woman walked through the forest; she hated being out at night like this. Everything seemed different to her. Chuckling nervously she continued to walk until she arrived at the rendezvous area where she was to meet the one called Zetsu.

She nearly stumbled over a fallen branch when a noise caught her attention. Sighing in irritation she merely stood still looking around to see where to go from there.

"You seem frightened." Zetsu said from behind her, he's been following her for a good fifteen minutes to make sure she wasn't followed.

"Ah! Zetsu-sama. You scared me…" She yelped as she spun around, she recognized him from the photo so she addressed him as such. Zetsu obviously looked a bit amused at that but said nothing of it.

"Well?" The black half of Zetsu asked gruffly, while the white side waited for the answer. She nodded slightly, knowing that this was her time to report to him on her findings.

"The one called Uzumaki, who you hired me to keep an eye on, doesn't appear to be heavily guarded. The one called Uchiha Sasuke has been around him the whole time, and if he was away for a second Naruto was spotted talking to another shinobi around his age. I couldn't spot many anbu, but they were there due to the fact that it was a festival they probably were assigned to make sure nothing broke out in terms of fighting or any form of chaos." She reported confidently, quite proud of her job, and hoped that Zetsu would be pleased with what she found out.

"Is that all?" Zetsu asked calmly, he needed to make sure before he followed through with his order and dispose of her.

"Yes." She answered calmly, not aware that she just signed her own life away.

"Good. You did good." Zetsu stated as he approached her calmly, she knew at that moment that something was wrong and she was in trouble. Taking a step back she took off running not noticing that Zetsu sunk into the ground, already expecting her running.

"No! No!" She yelled behind her as she weaved her way through trees unaware that she was going to run right into him.

Which she did, with a thud she looked up and shuddered as she met his eyes she could have sworn that she saw her death in them. And the moon shining behind Zetsu didn't help the atmosphere either.

The last thing she saw was him smile, before she screamed and everything went black. Pronouncing her as dead.

Back in Konoha everyone was sleeping peaceful. That included Sasuke and Naruto who were intertwined with each other fast asleep. No one aware that Akatsuki slipped through their defenses during the festival and out again, after they noted that Naruto's protection was whimsical at the best.

Though that didn't mean that Naruto was protected, after all they only got a civilian to tell them rather then someone who understood what it meant to be a shinobi of any village.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx who is now going by CriggleChi lol. _


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The next day Naruto limped lightly around his apartment, fully clothed and complaining about perverted Uchiha's and horny Uchiha's. Sasuke just watched Naruto walk around the apartment trying to get the limp out of his step. Which Sasuke knew was going to be futile due to the fact that the limp wouldn't go away for at least a day.

"Damn bastard… Horny bastard… The pervert." Naruto grumbled as he gave up pacing and went and got himself a glass of milk. Sasuke followed him to the kitchen. Feeling the need to touch Naruto more, though he knew it couldn't be anything perverted at the moment. So he opted for walking up behind Naruto and wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist holding him close.

Naruto didn't mind though. He for one enjoyed the show of affection from Sasuke. _I'm turning all mushy…_ Naruto grumbled to himself, though he wouldn't really call it a complaint.

"You know you can't stay in this apartment forever you know, you have to go out. Hell if your limping bothers you that much you could always say it was from training." Sasuke stated casually, not really caring if what he said made sense or not.

"Ya, training on a freaking bed… pervert." Naruto chided happily as he finished off his milk, not offering to get Sasuke anything in retaliation for the limp he received from Sasuke. Though it was obvious that didn't bother Sasuke at all. Sasuke only chuckled lightly before letting go of Naruto so Naruto could finish getting ready before they headed out to go to see if anything needs to be done in the village or if missions were needed to be finished.

While walking they saw Itachi walking with Sakura, who was obviously in a chatty mood, which was obviously opposite to Itachi who merely listened.

"You know, we should pair those two up. After all, Sakura budded her nose in our lives in that manner." Naruto stated with a slight nod while waving at Choji and Shikamaru who were walking from a small store, Choji with his bag of chips.

"Why? Itachi didn't do anything?" Sasuke stated casually, though it would be interesting to see those two together. Not that Sasuke would say that aloud right now.

"He didn't help either. And plus the guy seems lonely." Naruto pointed out casually, ignoring how people were whispering and giggling about his limp.

"How does he seem lonely?" Sasuke asked, one of his eyebrows quirked a bit. He was curious on why Naruto thinks Itachi was lonely, which Sasuke agreed with at times. After all when Itachi wasn't with him he was alone.

"I haven't figured that out yet." Naruto groaned with a slight shrug on that matter.

"And yet you want to get them to go out with each other." Sasuke mused casually, he noted that he forgot his stuff at Naruto's house and planned to go get those later.

"Ya. Look at it this way, obviously your brother is stubborn, and doesn't like to talk much. Sakura already had a hand in dealing with stubborn silent people. And she's strong willed, a good medical shinobi which would do Itachi good." Naruto reasoned calmly. He believed that he made good points, but he would need more then just a few good points to make this work.

He was going to need help, and a good planner. _Maybe Shikamaru?_ Naruto mused though one thing was for sure he had to get Sasuke to help him.

"I think you and I could do it." Naruto stated, making sure Sasuke new that it was a statement and not a question.

"Since when was I roped into helping?" Sasuke asked as the passed the gates of the small wall around the Hokage tower.

"You enjoyed last night right?" Naruto asked casually as the neared the top floor where the Hokage's office was.

"Yes?" Sasuke stated, not sure if he should like where this was going.

"Good, if you ever want that again. You're going to help me." Naruto threatened as a fox like smile graced his lips as he neared the door, waiting to see what Sasuke's decision was going to be. Sasuke only blinked slightly. _Did Naruto just threaten me? With that…_ Sasuke thought to himself as he let out a sigh before answering,  
"Fine, I'll help you. But if this fails, you won't try again. Got it." Naruto just smiled and nodded before entering the Hokage's Office. The office that was going to be his one day.

Once they were in the office they walked side by side up to the desk where Tsunade sat watching them with an amused expression on her face. She might not of heard the reason for Naruto threatening Sasuke with no sex obviously, but she knew he did and that in itself amused her.

"Baachan. You got a mission for me or us for that matter?" Naruto chirped happily, and happy he was. He was getting his way with his plan that was going to be set into motion soon.

"No, all the missions have been assigned to others already, not that there was much. Most of the shinobi's were in charge with either cleaning up after the festival or fixing the damage that is still there from Pein's test attack as I call it. After all, Pein is a strong shinobi, he probably could have done more damage then what he did." Tsunade casually said, she was too amused to yell at Naruto for calling her Baachan.

"Goody!" Naruto chirped as he dragged Sasuke with him out the door, Sasuke silently begged for a mission to get him out of Naruto's insane plot against his brother.

"Bye brats. Have fun!" Tsunade called after them while smirking when Sasuke glared at her for not giving him a mission.

Sasuke and Naruto walked through the streets, or more specifically, stalking Sakura and Itachi. Sakura was still talking to Itachi about something that Itachi wasn't obviously all that interested in due to him trying to get away from her every now and again. She always managed to get him to stick around though.

"My brother's a lot more polite then I am…" Sasuke pointed out. If it were him, he would ignore everyone and go on his own way despite the protests of the other.

"Ya, after all. You're a bastard." Naruto chirped, knowing that it would drive Sasuke nuts for a bit. And it worked because Sasuke growled and glared at him.

"Naruto." Sasuke warned dangerously only to see Naruto smiling at him happily.

"It's a joke, bastard. Calm down." Naruto chirped happily before dragging Sasuke with him. Naruto noted that Karin was with Suigetsu and Juugo in a store. He only new their names due to Sasuke.

The rest of the day was filled with a few successes and a lot of failures. One situation Sakura ended up in the fountain and Itachi getting yelled at for not helping her out of it quick enough, not only that Itachi got smacked upside the head. Itachi must have been surprised by that due to the fact that he stood there for a good few minutes after Sakura started to storm off until she remembered she was suppose to be looking after Itachi.

Another time they managed to get it so Sakura fell on top of Itachi who they barely managed to trip. Which was hard due to the fact that even without chakra or the sharingan he was still a fine shinobi. Naruto tried his hardest not to giggle at the fact that they both blushed at the contact.

The whole day was filled with little events like that, and Naruto on more then one occasion had to get muffled by Sasuke because he nearly burst out into laughter.

---

Sakura walked beside Itachi calmly, she had the weirdest feeling that everything that happened today was because of some unseen pest bothering them. Though she had to admit that Itachi was good looking, and he felt strong just by touching him that one time where she fell on top of him. Which was weird, she really thought someone tripped them and tried not to giggle.

"I really have that feeling that someone was stalking us today." She mused as she walked beside Itachi towards the Uchiha district. She was staying in the guest house so she could be close by incase Itachi needed her for something or another. Though she knew that someone was, but was using this as a perfect opportunity to get him to actually participate in a conversation.

"Someone was, but because I can't use my sharingan I couldn't detect who and whomever it was must be a shinobi and suppressed their chakra well enough for either of us to detect." Itachi stated calmly with a shrug, he had a good idea who it was. And why, but what he couldn't figure out is what he would do with that information or what would he do if by some chance they were correct in what they were obviously trying to hint at.

Because each time an _accident_ happened he was either forced to be close to Sakura or touch her completely. He wondered faintly if she figured that out as well, he knew she was intelligent.

He walked her to the guesthouse and gave her the keys to the place and made sure she knew the phone number to the main house so she could call if she needed anything. As soon as he noted that she got settled in and didn't require anything he left calmly, heading towards his home and figured he'd have a lot to think about.

---

Sasuke sat on Naruto's couch, deciding to visit with Naruto for a few minutes before he had to go and see what kind of damage was done to his house thanks to his team. He already had a hole in the ceiling thanks to Suigetsu's sword.

"Well… Today could have been better… But now I guess all we have to do is wait and let them make the move now." Naruto grumbled as he sat on the couch with Sasuke, handing him a glass of water.

"Hn. I suppose. Let's just hope they don't figure out that it was us who were interfering." Sasuke stated with a shrug. Naruto agreed with a simple nod.

"Ya, I do really believe they would be good for each other, and Sakura knows how to deal with the stubborn silent type." Naruto stated casually while finishing off his water, deciding to save the rest of his milk for the morning.

"Maybe, we'll see." Sasuke mused though he knew he would have to go now. So he opted for kissing Naruto on the cheek before stating,  
"I have to go see what condition my house is."

"Okay… Maybe you could talk to Baa-chan tomorrow about giving them apartments of their own if they want." Naruto suggested, he could tell Sasuke agreed with him on that part.

Not even fifteen minutes after Sasuke left he heard a knock at his door. So he went and answered it seeing that it was Karin.

"You leave my Sasuke-kun alone!" She snarled angrily at Naruto, she hated the fact that Naruto took what she believes to be hers.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by Criggle_Chi._


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Naruto didn't know what to say, he knew from what Sasuke told him she was jealous of him because he was with Sasuke and she wasn't and that she fancied Sasuke. And not to mention, her pissed off look made him even more unsure of what to say to the obviously disdain filled woman standing at his door. He was faintly aware of the growling and snarling from the fox, though it was quiet enough for him to ignore. But it was there nonetheless.

"I didn't do anything…" Naruto said making sure not to move so she couldn't get into his apartment, things would be worse if she did. And he didn't need her to create more trouble then he needed.

"Didn't do anything! You stole him from me!" Karin snarled, her fists tight at her side as if she wanted to throw a punch. Though she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against Naruto, especially an angry Naruto.

"I stole him from you? Lady, you never had him in the first place. Just because he choose you to be on his team doesn't mean he wants to create a whole life with you." Naruto snarled back. She wasn't there long and already was on Naruto's nerves to the point were he was tempted to hit her. And it was rare that he usually wanted to hit a lady, though that's the last thing he would call her at this point.

But then again, he was never in a relationship before and having the problem of someone coming to his door trying to cause trouble with that relationship.

"What!" She shrieked before snarling,  
"At least I'm not a guy! At least I can help him create a family! After all, isn't that one of his goals! To restart his clan!" Karin reasoned angrily not caring that her glasses were slanted on her face.

"Yes that's his goal. And yes I'm a guy and unable to reproduce. But when that comes up, Sasuke and I will deal with that." Naruto said flatly, though he never thought of that part, he was just plainly happy that Sasuke was with him. _Would I be able to give him up if he ever decides to leave me?_ Naruto asked himself though he knew the answer, no he wouldn't be able to. He discovered recently that he loved Sasuke too much, and was thankful that he could understand what love was now.

"You shitbag!" Karin insulted, she was angry at the fact that Naruto seemed to actually have a come back for everything she said. And she had to think quickly to come up with a way to make sure he doesn't have a comeback and if she's lucky hurts him.

"Go away." Naruto growled, he didn't realize that his grip on the doorknob was tightening, it was almost as if he knew where the conversation was going now.

"You go rot in hell! So I could have Sasuke-kun! You don't deserve him, because you have a demon inside of you which makes you nothing more then a freak!" She sneered angrily; she believed her words completely and confidently. After all anyone who has a demon sealed inside of them doesn't deserve someone like Sasuke in her opinion.

"That has nothing to do with it. Leave Kyuubi out of it." Naruto said flatly, surprising himself with the fact that his voice seemed hollow and a void of emotions to giveaway the fact that Karin's words actually stung. _I don't deserve him…_ Naruto thought to himself, he faintly noted that Kyuubi was snarling inside of him since this conversation started.

"Monster." Karin sneered; she thought that the term was fitting with Naruto. Though one thing was for sure, she was lucky that Naruto's friends weren't around. They would probably get angry and possibly attack, every one of them ready to rally behind Naruto.

"Go. Away. Right. Now." Naruto snarled angrily, he didn't even know that his eyes flashed red for a second, though she must have noted it.

"Freak." She insisted, sneering coldly towards him. Now with the fact that his eyes went blood red for a second, she believed her words even more completely. And believed that Sasuke would agree with her.

"Leave. Me. Alone. Right. Now." Naruto huffed angrily, he wanted her gone before Kyuubi started to put images of her dead into his mind. And he knew the demon fox would.

"You'll never make him happy. He's just playing with you, toying with you. You mean nothing to him." Karin sneered angrily and cruelly before turning and leaving, not a second too soon due to the fact that Naruto was readying himself to attack.

"You're not him. So don't talk in his place, you have no right." Naruto whispered to himself more then anything as he closed the door. _Playing… Toying… Mean nothing?_ Naruto repeated in his mind, he didn't eve realize that tears leaked out of his eyes.

Naruto ran on autopilot and headed to bed, not caring to pull the covers over him and waited for the next day so he could either talk to Sakura or Sasuke about this. Though Sasuke seemed to be a better choice at the moment, he didn't believe that Sasuke was messing around with him. But it still hurt him.

"Great… I must be turning into a school girl…" Naruto huffed as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day Naruto paced his apartment, he really didn't want to talk too Sasuke about this now. In fact he didn't want to talk to anyone and strangely enough the fox was whispering to him that he should. Made him wonder who switched the demon inside of him from mean to nice. But shrugged it off for now as he debated what he should do when knocking at the door disrupted his thoughts.

Again on autopilot he answered the door to see that it was in fact Sasuke, who merely stated,

"Well, are you going to stand there or you going to let me in?" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the halfhearted glare he received in return as Naruto moved out of the way so he could enter. Sasuke preferred it there; he didn't have to worry about being driven insane by his insane teammates.

"Bastard…" Naruto huffed as he followed Sasuke who sat on the couch casually, and as Naruto would put it, as if he owned the place.

"What's the matter, usually I get more of an argument from you?" Sasuke stated, he knew Naruto well enough that something was off with Naruto.

"Um… Ya, ya everything's fine." Naruto stated, laughing it off and hoping that Sasuke didn't force the issue. He didn't want to anger anyone, because that would cause more trouble then he'd want to create.

"Liar. Karin paid a visit last night didn't she? She didn't come back to my house until after I arrived home and was in a good mood." Sasuke pressed, he knew from the surprise on Naruto's face he was correct. _I'll kill her._ Sasuke thought coldly.

"Ya… She did. It was nothing special though, so nothing to be concerned with or whatever. Other then going on and on about nothing really." Naruto answered with a shrug.

"What she say? I know she said something, I could tell." Sasuke pressed, he needed to know so he knew how much to torture her. The girl was really pushing her luck since they arrived in Konoha.

"Um…" Naruto muttered before he sighed and started to spew what Karin said, ever word of it. And didn't notice that the sharingan was activated and spinning wildly_. How dare that damned girl! She told him that I was just toying with him. A Uchiha doesn't toy with someone like that, that's below us. We're the type that chooses only one person and that's that._ Sasuke thought to himself angrily.

"Is that all she said…" Sasuke asked flatly, though he made sure to be tender physically towards Naruto so Naruto didn't misunderstand. The guy has a bad tendency of misunderstanding things.

"Ya… You're angry?" Naruto pointed out as he watched Sasuke force his sharingan down. Sasuke only blinked slightly before pulling Naruto closer to him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Not at you." Sasuke stated once the kiss broke, adding,  
"Something came up, I have to go. I'll be right back alright." Naruto nodded, though he had an idea of what Sasuke was going to do and what came up. He couldn't help but pity her.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to get back to his house, luckily Itachi was out and being stalked by Sakura still. Only his team was there, and Karin was at the table sipping on tea while Suigetsu was slurping at his water while sitting on the couch watching a comedy that he rented with Juugo who didn't mind comedy because they weren't violent so he didn't have to worry.

"Karin. Step outside, you and I will have a long conversation." Sasuke stated coldly, though the minute she looked into his eyes and noted that the sharingan was activated she knew what this was about and knew not to push her luck and do as he said.

Once out there he lead her to a spot that was out of view of the windows of the house they all lived in. She looked at him nervously, he noted so he knew she knew what this was about. He knew Naruto was fine now, he was strong and capable of handling himself but this situation was different and because it was different Sasuke was going to have a say in it and a hand in it anyway.

"Sas…" She whimpered while grabbing at his arms and hands. _I knew I should have trained more to make myself stronger physically rather then just concentrating on my tracking capabilities. _She cursed inwardly.

"If you ever say a single word that could be considered rude or unnecessary towards him again… If you try to harm him in any way. I'll kill you. You know I'm capable of it. Do you understand me?" Sasuke stated coldly, though if you listened closely you'd hear the venom under those words.

Karin wanted to complain about that, she wanted to protest but the fact that she did in fact know what Sasuke was capable of made her hold her tongue. So she nodded quickly.

As soon as she nodded, Sasuke let go of her and calmly, and was quite satisfied, made his way back to Naruto's apartment, noting that Naruto was outside with Sakura who had a day's break from looking after Itachi due to the fact that he was in a meeting with Tsunade for some reason or another.

Naruto waved him over happily, as soon as he was there Naruto chirped out,

"Sakura-chan has a crush on your older brother saying that he's a sweet heart when he wants to be…" Naruto was going to say more but Sakura stopped him by strangling him. Though Sasuke couldn't believe his ears, did that mean Naruto's insane plan worked? Or did it start before he and Naruto carried out Naruto's insane plan?

Before anything else could be said by anyone and explosion caught everyone's attention and sent the civilians running, the explosion came from the gates. Sasuke recognized that chakra signature; Pein was attacking again along with Kisame.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by formally known as xXxFrostyIceCubexXx. Now known as Criggle_Chi. _


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Naruto growled lightly, he didn't know who it was but from what he sensed he knew this person whomever it was meant business. Especially if the unknown person was with Kisame who is known to be a member of Akatsuki. And to Naruto, it meant one thing. They were after Kyuubi.

"They're attacking again? It was a shock when they attacked the first time directly. But twice?!" Sakura stated harshly her fists tightened. Other shinobi's and anbu's directed civilians towards the hideout again. Naruto could hear Kyuubi snarling inside of him.

"It's Pein. He's attacking again, since he lost his first partner he must have another." Sasuke stated, Naruto merely looked from Sasuke to the direction of the gate where he sensed a quickly losing fight. Naruto's instincts told him to go and help but he didn't get a chance. Whoever this Pein was, was right on top of them. Literally.

"What the?!" Naruto snapped as he looked up and saw someone up in the air. Sasuke noticed that he was saying something.

"Pain? Peace? What does those two words has to do with anything?" Sasuke stated, before his sharingan showed him what was going to happen and the fact that no one had a chance to brace themselves. _No!_ Sasuke's mind stated, but that was all he could do before Pein started his attack.

And as Sasuke saw it, they didn't as a force greater then what they experienced before hit them full force.

Naruto was the first to manage to crawl out from under what used to be a roof, trying to catch his breath. Smoke covered everything, and made it very difficult for Naruto to see anything at all. Coughing lightly he could hear others getting up as well, and some people groaning from pain. _One attack! Did that to so many people!_ Naruto thought as he stood up, he could sense Sasuke near by thanks to the killing intent coming off of him.

Naruto could sense fighting going on everywhere, and people were losing from what he could tell. And that fact made Naruto even more angry to the point were he could feel the Kyuubi shifting inside of him, but Naruto pushed the fox down silently telling him that he wanted to try to protect his home on his own to start with.

_Concentrate… Sage Chakra…_ Naruto thought to himself, he'll use this time to enter sage mode before he goes and kicks Pein's ass as he planned it. Not to mention he had to quickly find his scroll and his jacket because the jacket actually helped him with minor attacks and the scroll held shadow clones in it in case Naruto needed them.

Sasuke managed to escape the smoke to see Pein standing in the center of the large crater. Also within the crater was other bodies of Pein fighting off shinobi left and right easily at the moment thanks to the fact that most of the shinobi were still dazed slightly from the major attack that was done previously. He even saw his own team fighting against Pein. Suigetsu went after Kisame who flooded the whole area with water before cutting shinobi down left and right in between fighting off Suigetsu easily enough.

"They have too much chakra… And with most of us dazed, that makes things a lot easier for them." Sasuke mumbled to himself, he was panicked slightly because of the fact that he didn't know where his brother was if he even was alive at the moment thanks to his condition and the attack that took place. Sasuke didn't even know if all the civilians managed to escape.

Sasuke thanked himself that he had his weapon on him at the moment and wondered where Naruto was, he couldn't help but worry about his now lover. Sasuke huffed lightly before charging Pein directly with his sharingan activated, he could tell that Pein was waiting to regain his ability to do that attack again. Sasuke thanked the fact that he had time to fight without worrying about that ability.

Pein blocked his attack easily before attacking back stating casually, "Where is the Kyuubi-vessel? Save yourself the pain and give him up."

Sasuke glared and frowned at that before smirking and charging up his chidori and attacking swiftly. Pein blocked easily enough jumping back a few spots to give himself space in order to do more jutsu's if need be. Pein noted that the replacement of the Animal Path summoned several animals, which proceeded to attack Konoha shinobi. That was until Toads stopped them and took hold of their attention in the fight.

"Never mind." Pein stated calmly as he turned his attention to Naruto who was standing not to far from where Sasuke was and didn't even looked deterred because of the water in the area. Sasuke looked at Naruto and noted the changes in his appearance, and the fact that his eyes were no longer blue or even red. _What kind of chakra is this? _Sasuke thought to himself he noted that there were two small toads behind him.

Pein turned his attention to Naruto who was frowning.

Naruto looked Pein over calmly, this was the man who killed his sensei and nearly destroyed Konoha. And Naruto thought it as nearly because Pein's attack on Konoha will end in failure.

Animal Path Pein sent one of his animals towards Naruto, and what surprised Sasuke was that Naruto didn't move nor did he try to dodge. He just let the animal come towards him and stopped it where he stood right before tossing it somewhere else away from him. Sasuke was shocked that Naruto could do that. _How strong has he became!?_ Sasuke couldn't help but think, noting that Naruto was now out of the range of most shinobi of this village. But did that include himself?

More animals were sent, but Naruto managed to get those ones out of the way thanks to Gamabunta and Gamakichi. Naruto then sent a clone with a fully developed rasengan that was a lot bigger then it normally would be. The attack Naruto called out was none other then 'Sage Tech Giant Rasengan' which knocked the Animal Path back a few dozen miles and into a wall of rubble.

But both Naruto and Sasuke figured he'd be back again.

Naruto charged head on, though he didn't use ninja techniques, which surprised some of the shinobi. Sasuke already figured it had something to do with Naruto's new abilities so he left it be. Instead he left Naruto to tend to Pein while he gone and assisted his team with Kisame who had some Konoha nin's trapped in a water prisons.

"I'll put an end to this with my new move. Got it you bastard!" Naruto snarled out as he made hand signs. He noted that all of the bodies of Pein were on guard and silently thanked the fact that everyone else wasn't interfering now due to either being dazed and under rubble or tending to the injured thanks to either Pein or Kisame. Not to mention he asked Tsunade before he entered the fight to have everyone else to stay out of it.

As Naruto considered it, this was his fight.

"We'll see." Pein mumbled to himself as he prepared for whatever attack came his way. Last time he wasn't being serious, he was just testing the waters you could say. But this time he was completely serious. Pein couldn't help but say,  
"You've become a sage like Jiraiya-sensei as well. Impressive."

"Sensei? What the hell do you mean, was he your sensei as well?" Naruto demanded as he waited for an answer right away. He couldn't help but feel some shock at this though, why would a former student of his sensei want to destroy Konoha then and join a tainted organization like Akatsuki?

"Yes. We both studied under Jiraiya, our sensei who desired peace. Which means, you and I should be able to understand each other." Pein stated casually while keeping a close eye on Naruto.

"Look at what you've done! This is the opposite of what he would have wanted!" Naruto snarled angrily as he took a good look around him noticing that it didn't take long for Pein to cause so much damage and be the cause of so many injuries and maybe even some deaths.

"Come quietly… And the peace he desired will be realized." Pein stated casually noting that Naruto formed some sort of attack that looked like a giant shuriken. Pein knew he'd have to be careful of this attack and don't let it strike him.

"Don't make me laugh bastard!" Naruto snarled as he threw the attack towards Pein with deadly aim.

---

Sasuke who watched for a moment was shocked at the attack Naruto used, he didn't remember Naruto using this attack against him unless it could only be used in this sage mode Pein mentioned. He managed to get the Konoha shinobi's out before he even dared a glance in Naruto's direction seeing the attack fly towards Pein and several other bodies of Pein.

And what shocked Sasuke even more is that even though Pein dodged it successfully the attack expanded which caught three of the five bodies and cut them in half which caused them to be destroyed. Lessoning Pein's chances of gathering Naruto up and leaving successfully.

With that Sasuke turned his attention towards Kisame who was smirking insanely.

"This is the end of the line for you." Sasuke stated calmly and with hardly any emotion.

"Is that so? Hehe, you must not have that much of a brain then." Kisame taunted as he charged Sasuke head on. And with that the fight between Kisame and Sasuke started. Sasuke didn't use any of his chidori's against Kisame due to the water so he opted for fire jutsu's and taijutsu not to mention his own summons.

Though one thing was for sure, Sasuke could tell Naruto used a lot of his sage chakra in that latest attack.

---

Naruto cursed to himself at the fact that he didn't have much sage chakra left as he defended himself against one of the Pein's forcing him back. Naruto had to think quickly, what could he do to defeat this body! And he came up with it just as quickly, the rasengan.

_I just have to get him to hold still long enough to connect the hit._ Naruto thought to himself, he knew he couldn't use the same way he did with Kabuto when he first learnt the rasengan. So he'd have to find another way. Shadow clone! Naruto stated to himself as he created a shadow clone, which managed to get behind Animal Path who rejoined the fight, and held him.

The other bodies of Pein were moving in quickly so Naruto had to act quickly. Which he did, forming a large rasengan and hitting the Animal Path right on, destroying him.

Naruto watched as the shadow clone along with one of the bodies were destroyed. _Crap, I don't have any sage chakra left!_ Naruto growled inwardly, and with the fact that he was now out of sage mode the main body charged.

"Crap…" Naruto complained, he had to get away from Pein. So he took off to put some space between him and Pein. Which proved harder then he thought because Pein was right on his heels the entire time. _Damn him!_ Naruto cursed.

Summoning a shadow clone that was in sage mode.

"Heh, ready for round two?" Naruto stated as soon as he felt himself go into sage mode once again and attacking Pein head on.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by Criggle_Chi._


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Right off the bat Naruto formed another 'Wind Release: Rasenshuriken' and threw it towards Pein. Naruto faintly noted that the water was going down which must mean that Kisame is either dispersing it or is running out of chakra and is losing the ability to maintain it. The attack nearly hit the main body of Pein but another body got in the way and absorbed the ability, which shocked Naruto.

"Well that sucks… Thought he was dead… Stupid body of Pein absorbing my damn attack." Naruto groaned quietly to himself as he fully prepared himself for a fight. Naruto watched everyone calmly; he seriously thought that, that body was dead so it was obvious that he didn't kill him good enough. Looking around he noted that there were no other bodies of Pain other then these two.

"We're going to have to be careful of those two… Though the main body of Pein isn't using his ability…" Naruto's shadow clone mumbled earning a glare of 'I know' from the real Naruto.

"There has to be a reason…" Naruto grumbled as he charged another 'Wind Release: Rasenshuriken' and sent his two clones towards the bodies of Pein to restrain the one who absorbs attacks which worked, before he sent his attack towards the main body of Pein. The shadow clones however where easily dispelled but not before the attack was right on top of him. Unfortunately it never connected.

Naruto growled lightly, it was obvious to Naruto that the main body of Pein's power's returned which wasn't good for Naruto. _Damn!_ Naruto cursed to himself he felt himself exit Sage Mode again so he had to summon his last shadow clone in order to re-enter it.

Without warning Gamabunta and Gamakichi attacked Pein to give Naruto a few extra minutes to regain his abilities of Sage Mode. Unfortunately Pein used his ability and sent both toads flying off into the distance and most likely landing outside of Konoha. Naruto couldn't help but marvel at Pein's ability for a second before dispelling his last shadow clone and re-entered Sage Mode.

As soon as he entered it he noticed that the main body of Pein was walking towards him leisurely.

"You're very strong, no one has ever given me that much trouble before. But, it's still not enough." Pein stated as he rose one of his hands, muttering something Naruto couldn't make out right before he flew towards Pein being caught by the one who absorbs techniques and locked into a head lock. Damn!!! Naruto thought to himself as he struggled.

"Don't overestimate me!" Naruto chided, though he felt his sage chakra being drained. Though that didn't concern him, he knew that the one who was holding him couldn't focus nor control sage chakra. He just had to hold out long enough for that Pein to be turned into a frog statue, which allowed Naruto to break out of the hold.

"It would appear that sage chakra is too risky to absorb. I should have known." Pein casually said as he noted that Naruto was no longer in sage mode, which would make his capturing him a lot easier.

"Guess you're the only one I have to kill now." Naruto growled when Pein shook his head no, disagreeing with what Naruto just said. By now the water was completely gone.

---

Kisame was panting slightly, he already had to make the water disappear. It was obvious to him that both Naruto and Sasuke were a lot tougher then he thought before hand and thanked whatever god there was that he didn't have to fight with Naruto or else he wouldn't have been able to stand up to the kid and he was having trouble as it is against Sasuke and his team of riff raffs.

Sasuke noted that because there was no more water he was free to use his chidori's as well now. Which was a good thing for him, it made things easier.

"You're really annoying kid." Kisame grumbled as he noticed that Suigetsu hoisted his blade into the air, ready to strike soon. Behind him stood Juugo who was panting because of his own bloodlust and killing intent that was seeping out of him. _Great, this kid isn't one to screw around with._ Kisame thought as he watched Juugo for a moment before turning his attention back to his main threat right now. Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't acknowledge what Kisame said; instead he readied himself for a fight. He noticed that Naruto wasn't using sage chakra anymore and flew towards Pein who immediately slammed him into the ground. Sasuke inwardly winced due to the fact that it looked like it hurt. Sasuke also noticed that Naruto's hands were restrained using a blade that was pushed right through the hands.

"Looks like the demon vessel is having troubles." Kisame taunted as he charged Sasuke who prepared himself for a fight again. He knew Naruto would be fine, and left him be in the crater. And not to mention Sasuke had a fight on his hand, he was glade that the shinobi of Konoha was told not to interfere, and that included his fight as well. Not to mention they were obviously tending to wounded and civilians who didn't make it to the hide out quick enough.

"He'll be fine." Sasuke stated as he blocked Kisame's attack returning it with one of his own. He noted that his attack didn't work on Kisame's sword due to it draining the chakra Sasuke put into it. Kisame obviously was aware of it to due to the mocking smirk he gave.

"Hehe, what ever you say." Kisame chided, wondering if Sasuke was just playing with him or not. Because most of the time Sasuke was letting his team handle the fight and not once did he use any genjutsu's or use the sharingan more then he was.

Sasuke could tell things were being said between Pein and Naruto, and at times Naruto either looked sad or angry. Frowning he wondered what was being said, but because Pein's back was towards him and Naruto's mouth was covered by Naruto's arms due to the position Naruto was stuck in. Sasuke noted that the two small toads where flung into the distance as well because of them trying to interfere.

Black rods were put into Naruto's back and legs from what Sasuke noted, they were much like the ones Pein uses to pierce his own body or other bodies of his. _What's going on!? I should quite playing and get Kisame out of the way to help Naruto._ Sasuke thought to himself coldly as he turned his attention back towards Kisame who was sneering at him.

"This is the end for you." Sasuke stated as he charged, with every intention of killing Kisame, he already told Juugo and Suigetsu to get behind him so that they weren't caught in any genjutsu or in any one of his attacks.

Sasuke unfortunately was thrown back and landed on the ground getting up he noticed that someone was in between Naruto and Pein. Yelling out declarations of not letting Pein harm Naruto. Sasuke was impressed by the bravery but still considered him a fool for it.

---

"That's why, that's why I won't let him hurt you. Because you've been… my inspiration to actually work for my dreams… You're mentor and a friend. Hell, if I had an older brother, I'd hope he'd be something like you. Or even younger for that matter." Konohamaru declared drawing a kunai, ignoring the fact that Naruto was shocked by his words and that he stood no chance against Pein.

So many times he heard of Naruto standing up to someone like this, and this time it was his turn. His turn to stand up to someone and his turn to show Naruto that the training Naruto gave him wasn't for nothing.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He never knew he meant that much to Konohamaru, he just considered him a friend. That's all, but to have someone consider him both a mentor and a friend was something new to Naruto. Not to mention, being told he was like a brother to someone.

"I'm Konohamaru of the Sarutobi Clan! You won't succeed!" Konohamaru declared as he prepared to attack Pein, unfortunately like he figured Pein was too much for him and he found himself flying towards Pein and getting impaled by a katana that was just drawn by Pein.

"Kono… hamaru…" Naruto muttered as he watched the blade come out of Konohamaru's back before he was flung back towards the edge of the crater.

After that all Naruto felt was uncontained rage and unrestrained hatred towards Pein. Pein who heartlessly took away his sensei, Jiraiya. Pein who is trying to destroy his home, Konoha. Pein who probably just killed one of his friends, Konohamaru. Pein who was of the organization Naruto despises most, Akatsuki.

An explosion of red chakra surrounded Naruto, revealing him to have four tails. Growling and snarling could be heard as the smoke drifted away from Naruto steadily, showing that he was still getting angry while two more tails were trying to grow.

"Do you hate me?" Pein asked, while thinking to himself, _that kind of devotion and sacrifice in my experience always breeds hatred. Now you know it. A little bit of what I know, but still your pain is not as great as mine._

Within seconds another explosion rang out, bigger then the last making more dust and smoke to drift throughout the area. As soon as that healed it revealed Naruto with six tails, and pieces of the fox's skeleton on the outside of the red chakra. Growling and snarling was once again heard from Naruto who merely stood there, glaring at Pein.

A roar ripped out of Naruto causing it to echo off of what was left of Konoha's walls and the Hokage Mountain behind him. And the ground vibrated slightly from immense chakra that was being used by Naruto and killing intent was filling the air along with blood lust.

"Now you know, now you understand, a little bit of what I already understand." Pein stated calmly while preparing himself for a fight. Another roar came from Naruto who looked like he was completely ready to attack.

---

Kisame stopped what he was doing and looked towards the battle scene. _What is that feeling? It's cold…_ Kisame thought to himself as he shuddered slightly from it. He never felt emotions like that before, nor did he feel killing intent so thick that it chokes him from here.

Sasuke knew this emotion; he felt it so many times before. He felt it when he attacked and destroyed Konoha, and felt it when it came to his brother before he learnt the truth. _Hatred…_ Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke wasn't quite sure why Naruto would feel it, until it dawned on him. Jiraiya, Konohamaru, and Konoha was all damaged or killed by Pein, which would obviously lead Naruto to hate the man.

"It would appear, that the tides has turned on Pein… Hatred can be a good motivator. Pein won't survive." Sasuke stated coldly while turning his attention to Kisame. Sasuke noticed that he didn't have to repress Juugo's killing intent Naruto did that unknowingly. The rest of his team looked like they were in shock or a daze because of Naruto's anger.

No one knew where the fox's rage ended and Naruto's started. And if that killing intent was Naruto's, or the fox's.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by Criggle_Chi who was known as xXxFrostyIceCubexXx. _


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Naruto's six tails raised slightly along with Naruto's body that was balanced on all four. Growling rumbled out of Naruto as his white eyes locked onto Pein's. Rage was still evident in the rumbling coming from Naruto and killing intent still in the air and wasn't showing signs of diminishing any time soon.

Without warning Naruto charged Pein head on, and ended up getting shot back thanks to Pein's ability. But that didn't deter Naruto who ended up shooting out an arm made of only chakra the skeleton however didn't grow in length just remained how long it was and held itself along the stretched chakra arm.

Pein dodged left and right, but barely made it out of the grasp that was coming in on him. Luckily five seconds passed and Pein managed to forcefully disperse the chakra before it made contact with him. Which ended up giving Naruto another five seconds to connect claws to his chest successfully sending him back a couple of miles.

Even before Pein could get up Naruto was on him with claws bared. Unfortunately the five seconds were up again and Naruto went flying several miles through the crater.

A roar ripped out into the air as Naruto got back up and charged on all four, though it was apparent Naruto was in pain from moving so much and the skeleton made it so Naruto could only move on all four.

"It hurts, doesn't it? If you came quietly, you would not know this pain." Pein muttered as he watched Naruto come at him quickly. Pein's only response was a growl and another onslaught of attacks from Naruto.

---

Itachi was with the civilian's; he had no choice in the matter. Though when he got the chance he helped shinobi carry the wounded or the civilians who were caught in the blast. It amazed him that so many got hurt by one member of Akatsuki in this short of time. But then again, with what he done when this whole thing dazed a majority who was caught in the blast. Itachi thought to himself as he helped a medical nin carry someone who had an apparent broken leg and arm to the makeshift hospital.

"Will Konoha be fine…" A little girl asked, she got separated from her mother and was frightened. Itachi looked down at her and reminded himself that she was only a child.

"Konoha is strong. It'll be fine. Just have a little bit of faith in that. There's other children over there, I suggest you stay with them for now." Itachi answered calmly, trying to carve out the iciness his voice held since this whole thing started. _Or at least, Konoha better be okay._ Itachi thought to himself calmly.

"You're good with kids." The medical nin noted.

"I had a little brother…" Itachi stated calmly as he helped the man he and the medical nin were carrying onto the makeshift bed.

"Oh?" The medical nin asked, hoping to alleviate the tension present.

"He's grown… His name is Sasuke." Itachi stated calmly before heading towards the entrance again to see if there was anything to help, he knew that the fox's chakra was being used and the immense chakra and killing intent made him dizzy from here though he hide it very well. He could sense his brother fighting Kisame, and finishing him off.

---

Sasuke finally finished Kisame off; the guy had too much chakra and his sword made things harder. He decided not to use his sharingan's abilities, instead saving that to assist Naruto escape the clutches of Kyuubi and Pein who looked like he was running out of chakra quicker and quicker.

"It's an obvious fake…" Shikamaru stated, before adding,  
"The real Pein isn't here." Sasuke looked over at the genius strategist and wasn't surprised that he figured out that it wasn't the real Pein.

"What do you figure we do about it?" Ino who was there as well, she seemed out of breath. Most likely using her chakra to heal the injured who were caught in the blast.

"We have to find the real Pein. Kill him before Naruto's body is too damaged from the fox's chakra." Yamato stated, remembering the last time Naruto went into a rage like this. And that time it was against Orochimaru.

"It won't be that easy. Pein's real body probably isn't even in this country. It would take us at least a day or two to find him." Sasuke stated calmly before adding,  
"It would be our best bet to destroy this body, and force Naruto out of his raged induced form… Then worry about the real body of Pein later. Pein is losing chakra, and fast. So he's going to have to flee soon, we can't have that."

"I agree, as troublesome as it is. Sasuke has a point; we have to worry about Naruto and Konoha first. Pein comes second." Shikamaru stated as he groaned lightly.

---

Naruto stood inside his own mind; he felt all of the rage and hatred in his very core here. And it was the worse thing he's ever felt, and it choked him. He could feel the fox's aura near him, soothing him from some of the pain his body felt but did nothing to comfort him from the anger and rage he felt. Naruto even thought that it would consume him completely here.

_Jiraiya…. Konohamaru… Konoha… And others that I probably don't know about… Dead… All because of him… He is of Akatsuki… He had a hand in Gaara's death… And others… _

Naruto couldn't help but think, and that thought ran itself over and over in many different ways. And that thought didn't help him quell his anger it only made things worse. And Naruto didn't know when his thoughts started and when Kyuubi's whispers of blood and retribution ended.

Kyuubi whispered those things, because they are exactly what Naruto needed to hear. Those where exactly what was needed to be whispered in order to keep him in a rage state so the fox could take over the fight for Naruto who was getting tired both physically and emotionally. He just hoped that Naruto would understand that later on, and if he didn't. Then oh well.

"It's all too much… It hurts… It hurts… My body's burning…" Naruto mumbled as he knelt down and coughed up blood. Which he found amusing because he was in his own mind coughing up blood. How stupid was that? But Naruto didn't think too long on that.

He could hear the roars and Pein's words. He even heard Shikamaru and Sasuke talking, and noted that to be because of the fox's sense of hearing at the moment.

"Pein is gone… Destroyed…" Naruto mumbled he could feel it as Kyuubi crushed the life out of him within five seconds that Pein was defenseless. _Good…_ Naruto thought to himself, he knew about the fact that it wasn't the real Pein but that didn't matter at the moment.

Naruto could tell both Sasuke and Yamato were approaching his body that Kyuubi still had control of. But Naruto's mind was too tired and found he couldn't try to get the fox to let go of his control at the moment.

"Odd… I couldn't remember anything in the fight against Orochimaru… Why am I aware of everything now?" Naruto asked the fox, not expecting an answer and not receiving an answer either.

And what shocked him even more was when he felt his mind being pushed further and further to consciousness by force, and not because of either Sasuke or Naruto.

---

Sasuke watched as the fox's chakra thinned little by little revealing a fully skinned Naruto who looked exhausted and pale. Bones fell to the ground, some of them still on top of Naruto who collapsed onto the ground. The skull was acting more like a helmet.

Yamato looked surprised, he expected to fight with the fox to give Naruto back control of his body. And what was odder was the fact that Naruto's skin was still intact except for the obvious injuries he suffered against Pein. Hands included.

"We should get him to the makeshift hospital that is within the Hokage Mountain." Yamato stated as he walked over to Naruto and picked up skeleton pieces and marveling at the fact that they were in fact real and not crumbling. _Should we be concerned because of this?_ Yamato thought to himself as he eyed the skull as he threw it to the side.

Sasuke was already picking Naruto up as gently as he could, following after Yamato who stopped and picked up Konohamaru who was still clinging to life. Barely.

Sasuke noted that his brother was helping another person into the hospital while a child insisted on clinging to his leg. Much to Itachi's obvious disdain. _It looks like my brother found a way to help out anyway. _Sasuke thought as he noted that Kakashi was helping another shinobi hold up a piece of building so a couple of medical shinobi's could drag out someone who was trapped underneath it and another who didn't survive.

"They did a lot of damage…"

Sasuke heard someone say. He wasn't too sure, but he could hear the sorrow etched in that person's voice. He saw Tsunade without the mark on her forehead signaling she used that ability to heal a lot of people who were injured because of the attack and to heal the shinobi who attacked the two attacking Akatsuki members. She was running out of chakra when she saw Sasuke with Naruto who was unconscious.

He noted that she had a certain forlorn grimness to her. _Did she have that grimness in her last time? When Konoha was destroyed?_ Sasuke thought to himself, he flinched inwardly at that thought.

As soon as Sasuke dropped Naruto off at the makeshift hospital he went and ordered Karin to assist with healing the wounded and Suigetsu to help move the wounded towards that area, Juugo was already holding up a fallen wall for two medical shinobi to gather the wounded man underneath. Sasuke noticed him to be old, a good chance he won't survive. Sasuke as well assisted in gathering up the wounded.

The rest of the day had a sorrowful aura to it despite the fact that the sun was shining. But that was what happens when an attack like this happens and casualties are caused.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by Criggle_Chi._


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Several weeks has passed since Pein's second and final attack on Konoha. The rebuilding was going by leaps and bonds, and silent except for the sound of hammers and orders being given. Children usually stayed near the hide out and was silent most of the time due to the stress caused by the attack, but they were slowly starting to play and laugh again. That was usually whenever Naruto or someone else was antagonizing them into laughing or playing. The hide out was also where the civilians have temporarily taken up residence until Konoha has been rebuilt completely. They assisted when the could and however they could, but it was mostly the shinobi who did most of the work thanks to their jutsu's and chakra that could assist them.

Naruto despite how injured he was thanks to Pein and his chakra exhaustion insisted in helping throughout those weeks, and his refusing treatment so others could get their injuries treated. One thing was for sure, Naruto was extremely happy that Konohamaru managed to stay alive, his excuse for surviving was that he was going to become the seventh Hokage after Naruto. And throughout those weeks Naruto's health was erratic and had very odd food cravings at times, which most wouldn't consider edible.

Sasuke thought of that as odd, but everything and everyone was too busy to really do anything or really notice. So he decided to have someone check him over later when things calm down a bit.

By the end of a those weeks, a majority of the buildings were rebuilt thanks to Yamato and his wood and others with their jutsu's, not to mention people working around the clock and in shifts. The wall around Konoha has yet to be rebuilt, and Gamabunta and Gamakichi were planning on helping in that area thanks to their size.

Naruto stared at the rebuilt version of his apartment building. It looked a lot like the old, and yet to Naruto it looked completely different. It took Naruto forever to find the nearly destroyed versions of his pictures, and Sai promised to paint him new ones. Which wasn't the point, the point in Naruto's mind was that those ones were gifts and meant more then mere copies of those originals. So Sai ended up just repairing those ones to the best of his capabilities.

Sighing Naruto just entered his apartment, and walked into his bedroom that was in the same place as it was last time and leant against the wall staring out the window that was right beside his new bed. He noted that civilians were now moving back into their homes, he could hear them on the streets and in the hallway of his apartment building.

_So easy… It was so easy to nearly lose my home, my village and everyone in it. Am I strong enough to protect everyone next time? To avoid the cost of life that happened in this attack?_ Naruto thought to himself as his hand unconsciously moved to his stomach. He couldn't explain why he does that now; it was just something he did now.

He sensed Sasuke enter his apartment, he ended up giving Sasuke a key when he got the key to his apartment. Smiling slightly he peeked out of his room and watched Sasuke approach him.

"Hi." Naruto chirped as Sasuke stopped right next to him.

"Hi. Taking a break from helping people?" Sasuke mused, though he noted that Naruto was still wearing bandages, which meant the fox probably isn't healing Naruto for some reason or another.

"Ya. You?" Naruto stated as he looked at Sasuke calmly, he could tell Sasuke was tired. _He should get some sleep…_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Yes… I finally got my team out of my house and into apartments of their own. Except for Juugo, he's still living with me." Sasuke deadpanned slightly, though he was starting to feel tired. Which was something he didn't want to feel, because he finally will get some time to spend with Naruto. Naruto chuckled lightly, he felt strangely calm at the moment.

Sasuke merely sighed slightly; he walked towards the window and closed the blinds. Smirking slightly he turned to Naruto and beckoned him over. Naruto only blinked before smirking himself and walking up to Sasuke who merely pulled him into a kiss while wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck while thinking to himself sarcastically; _wow… this is a good way to get him to rest…_

"Bastard… We really should get some rest you know… While we got the chance to." Naruto reasoned, he really felt that Sasuke needed at least a couple hours of sleep. Not to mention Naruto felt odd again, and strangely overprotective despite the fact that he knew that Sasuke was capable of looking after himself.

Sasuke reluctantly agreed and pulled Naruto onto the bed with him. Sasuke propped the pillow up against the wall and leant against it pulling Naruto down and against him. He noticed that Naruto was touching his stomach again, and noted that Naruto has been doing that a lot lately and found himself curious why. At first he figured because Pein might have hit him there but with the fact that Naruto was obviously not in pain that wasn't the reason. And that left Sasuke concerned.

"Are you alright? You're touching your stomach." Sasuke asked calmly while holding Naruto against him, he found it oddly soothing to have Naruto against him like this. And after the weeks that gone by, he welcomed it.

"I'm alright… I asked the fox why but he didn't answer me. Just like he avoided the questions on why I'm not healing very well." Naruto answered with a slight shrug, noticing Sasuke's frown.

"You're not healing? At all?" Sasuke pressed, he felt concern bubble up inside of him. That meant something was wrong with Naruto, if he wasn't healing. And there was something wrong with the demon sealed inside of Naruto.

"Very slowly… Why?" Naruto mused as he looked up at Sasuke more, studying the concern hidden underneath Sasuke's calm expression. It touched him to see that concern, but found himself concerned with Sasuke's questioning.

"Later we should go see Tsunade, get her to check you over." Sasuke stated, he was confident that she would see what's wrong with Naruto. Not to mention she's the only one he'll trust with both Naruto and Itachi's health.

"There's other people who…" Naruto tried to reason, he didn't feel like visiting her at the moment.

"Naruto. She already healed a majority of everyone in this village. You're the only one who's seriously injured. Even Konohamaru is healing faster then you." Sasuke stated, and it was obvious he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"But." Naruto complained, he really didn't want to at the moment. All he wanted was to rest and then maybe sneak some ramen from the old man at the Ramen shop.

"No buts." Sasuke deadpanned, he was already planning on how to hog tie Naruto successfully and drag him there if he had to.

"… Meanie." Naruto whined as he wiggled slightly in Sasuke's grasp, not wanting to be forced into going to see Tsunade and he knew that Sasuke would actually force him to go see her.

"Naruto!" Sasuke insisted louder then normal as he glared lightly at Naruto, pinning him with his sharingan to show that he meant business.

"Okay, okay. Fine we'll go see the old hag later." Naruto caved though he was pouting because of it, and grumbling about bastards who are too stubborn for there own good.

But it was obvious to Sasuke that Naruto meant no offense by it. Sasuke was content now that Naruto agreed to go with him to see Tsunade, maybe she could figure out what was wrong with Naruto and help him. And before he could say anything else to Naruto he felt steady breathing against him. Looking down he noted that Naruto had fallen asleep on his side against Sasuke.

Several hours later Sasuke walked with Naruto towards the Hokage tower, Naruto ended up stopping and helping nearly everyone and being dragged by Sasuke away from the people he was helping to go to the Hokage tower.

Sasuke noticed his brother was still with Sakura, and mused on how Itachi seemed to half way listen to what she was saying. Which was a lot better then before when he tried to get away from her constant talking at times. _Hehe, maybe Naruto was absolutely right in their possibilities in being a couple._ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hey! There's Sakura and Itachi!" Naruto chirped, catching their attention before waving enthusiastically. Sakura waved back and Itachi merely gave a partial nod.

"Naruto, must you be so loud…" Sasuke muttered, swearing that he lost some of his hearing from Naruto's outburst though all he got from Naruto was a giggle. Not to long after Sasuke's complaint and Naruto's outburst they arrived at the Tower and headed up to the office.

"You know she's probably busy." Naruto sighed as he walked up the steps with Sasuke slightly behind him due to the people who were coming down.

"I don't care." Sasuke huffed lightly, while keeping an eye on Naruto to make sure he doesn't bolt.

"… She's the Hokage, you have to care if she's busy cuz that means you can't bother her." Naruto reasoned, nodding to himself with what he thought was a good argument.

"We're going Naruto." Sasuke stated in a matter of fact tone.

"… Fine…" Naruto groaned as he opened Tsunade's doors and saw her sleeping on her desk.

"Real busy." Sasuke pointed out with a ghost of a smirk. As soon as he said that Tsunade shot up in her seat and yelped,

"I'm up!"

"See… Busy." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"There's no missions today you two." Tsunade stated as she stifled a yawn.

"We're not here for a mission. I want you to check Naruto over, the fox isn't healing him and he keeps grabbing his stomach." Sasuke stated calmly while approaching the desk with Naruto in tow.

"What do you mean he's not healing?!" Tsunade snarled as she stood up nearly knocking down her chair as she walked over to Naruto in a stride and pushing Sasuke out of the way.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by Criggle_Chi._


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Tsunade moved Naruto to the couch and sat him down with her. Sasuke followed calmly, wanting to know everything that was wrong.

"Okay. Just hold still will ya." Tsunade huffed as she undid the bandages on Naruto's hands and checked them over; noting that in fact Naruto wasn't healing like he normally does and the wounds were still there. She hummed because of that and noticed Sasuke's hidden concern and smirked inwardly.

"Well?" Naruto wondered as he watched Tsunade replace bandages with clean ones that she keeps hand with her out of habit.

"I don't know brat." Tsunade answered honestly not noticing Naruto's watering eyes. Sasuke noticed that and wondered faintly why Naruto was so emotional lately, even more then lately.

"I'm not a brat." Naruto whimpered to himself more then anything as he felt his eyes sting with unshed tears. Sasuke silently sighted at that, he saw Naruto with more uncontrolled emotions lately even though they were never really directed at him.

"Yes you a…" Tsunade started when she saw Naruto start to tear up and asked,  
"Naruto… Why are you crying?" Concern evident in her voice, not to mention confusion because she called him a brat many times before.

"You called me a brat!" Naruto whimpered out he continued to cry. _Odd._ Tsunade thought to herself, it was almost as if Naruto's hormones were going haywire.

"Sasuke. Did you notice if he had any other odd behaviors?" Tsunade asked while patting Naruto's back while he sat there crying because she called him a brat.

"Yes. He holds his stomach every now and again and…" Sasuke started to answer calmly, wondering why that would have anything to do with why Naruto wasn't healing.

"I'm right here… Don't talk about me while I'm here…" Naruto whimpered while sulking next to Tsunade who merely patted his back gently. She had no choice but to be nice and comforting at the manner until she gets to the bottom of this.

"And odd food cravings." Sasuke finished as if he didn't hear Naruto's whimper earning a glare from Naruto, who merely grumbled out in response,  
"Bastard… You both are mean…" With that Naruto sat on the couch slightly slouched.

"Hmmm." Tsunade hummed as she out of impulse scanned Naruto's stomach area and retracted her hand in surprise, and shock evident on her face. She didn't expect this in a million years. It just wasn't possible, or at least it shouldn't be.

"What's wrong with me Baa-Chan!? Am I dying!" Naruto panicked as he knelt on the couch leaning in on Tsunade who was trying to think up something to say while glaring at Naruto for invading her personal space. Sasuke didn't like hearing that come from Naruto's mouth, he knew it was just Naruto being Naruto but still. The whole dieing thing bothered him.

"You might want to sit down properly Naruto. You to Sasuke." Tsunade stated calmly while beckoning Naruto to do what she said. Which he did even though it was reluctant. Sasuke could only quirked a slender eyebrow at her unspoken order.

"I prefer standing." Sasuke stated calmly while crossing his arms. He wanted to hear what this was about, and it bothered him with the fact that she wasn't saying it fast enough.

"Okay fine, have it your way… Naruto. You're pregnant." Tsunade huffed before telling Naruto about his condition. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and Sasuke stuttered slightly, neither expected to hear that coming from Tsunade.

"… HAHAHAHA, you're joking right?" Naruto laughed, though he ended up quieting at Tsunade's serious expression and Sasuke's shocked one. Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. _Could Naruto really be… How?_ Sasuke thought to himself and found that he didn't feel any disgust for Naruto being that Naruto was a guy. Which Sasuke counted as a good thing.

"… No." Tsunade stated calmly. Naruto quieted down immediately, sitting back in the couch keeping eye contact with Tsunade and temporarily forgetting about Sasuke.

"… Are you serious?" Naruto asked quietly. Tsunade merely sighed, she could tell Naruto was having a bit of trouble swallowing the news and couldn't tell how Sasuke was taking it.

"Yes." Tsunade stated with silent confidence. She knew it was the truth; her chakra doesn't lie to her when she checks for things like this in women of all ages.

"How! I'm a guy!" Naruto asked, yelling while he frantically waved his arms slightly. In Naruto's mind it was impossible. And Sasuke was finally wrapping his mind around the whole thing, it made sense to him that Naruto would be capable of such a thing due to him being a Jinchuriki who harbors the Nine Tailed Fox.

"I don't know!" Tsunade answered honestly. She really needed a drink.

"It might be Kyuubi." Sasuke stated out of the blue, still shocked a bit but otherwise silently pleased. It saved him from the trouble of finding someone to surrogate for him and Naruto.

"You're right, it could be." Tsunade confirmed while mulling it over in her mind. To her it made perfect sense, after all the fox gives Naruto chakra and heals him so why not make it possible for him to give birth. After all it was never confirmed what gender the Nine Tailed Fox was.

"… What are you two talking about Kyuubi for?" Naruto asked as he looked from Sasuke to Tsunade before back again. A puzzled expression on his face.

"Naruto, have you spoken with the fox lately?" Sasuke asked calmly, it was a valid reason for Naruto's newest condition.

"No, he's giving me the silent treatment… Why?" Naruto answered before looking towards Tsunade for an explanation.

"That could be the explanation on why you're not healing as well." Tsunade mused out loud noting it to be a valid explanation and probably is the reason.

"What does that have to do with being pregnant? Which I'm not cuz I'm a guy." Naruto insisted finding it a bit hard to grasp though the fox in his rarities was whispering that it was the truth, which silenced him on that department. All in all, it was the first time he heard from the fox for some time now.

"You're pregnant you idiot…. NO! Don't start crying again!" Tsunade snapped, though she ended up yelling at him to not cry again. Which didn't work as tears were once again spilling out of Naruto's eyes.

"You called me an idiot!" Naruto yelled as he stopped crying for the second time today.

"Naruto! Listen to what she has to say damn it." Sasuke snapped, he really was getting a headache from the amount of yelling that was happening.

"You bastard, you don't have to yell at me." Naruto yelled back growling all the same, really he's the one who's injured here and he was the one getting yelled at.

"Well just listen, she's a seasoned medical shinobi who knows what she's talking about." Sasuke insisted while sighing to himself about to much yelling and wanting at least a little bit of quiet.

"Seasoned?!" Tsunade grumbled while a vein showed itself on her forehead, which went unnoticed by both Naruto and Sasuke.

"You sound like you really want me to be pregnant…" Naruto mumbled as he made eye contact with Sasuke, surprised to see no disgust or even rejection there.

"I do you idiot… Well… I mean it… would… Um… It's a… nice… surprise is all…" Sasuke stuttered as he tried to grasp the proper words to show that he knows what he was talking about.

"Really…" Naruto mumbled, feeling oddly pleased of the aspect of Sasuke considering it a nice surprise rather then an abnormality. Tsunade only sighed and muttered about the young being overly dramatic before stating loud enough to catch both of their attention,  
"Get out of here… Naruto's pregnant and you two have to talk about what's going to happen from here on out."

With that Naruto and Sasuke left, both silent all the way back to Naruto's apartment until they got inside. Naruto was feeling oddly insecure at the moment merely asked,  
"Do you really want… to keep it… I mean for the pregnancy to go on…" Sasuke blinked before embracing Naruto from behind calmly, smiling softly at the thought of Naruto being pregnant. For once Sasuke felt completely and unhindered happy.

"Of course. That is if you want to…" Sasuke stated, he wanted to offer to raise the child with Naruto. Like a family, hell he mused at the fact that they could even get married. But before he let himself get ahead of himself here he had to hear what Naruto had to say.

"Well I can't just go and kill it! It's innocent…" Naruto muttered as he yielded to Sasuke's embrace by leaning back into it. And it was true; Naruto couldn't do that to an unborn child no matter what. And the child was an unspoken promise of a family.

Sasuke felt himself smiling again as he tightened his grip a bit and let go of Naruto only to pull him to the bedroom and laid down on it in the same position he was last time, pulling Naruto down so that Naruto was sitting on his lap. Naruto merely blinked at the position he was in at the moment and blushed at the fact that it was awfully close to Sasuke's hips.

"We have to figure out what's going to happen now… With the child and us, I mean." Sasuke stated as he pulled Naruto down so that Naruto was lying against him chest to chest. He felt Naruto shift lightly in order to be more comfortable before settling there.

"I don't know… I never thought of this kind of thing before… I mean… I know the child will be born and all… But…" Naruto mumbled as he looked into Sasuke's eyes, almost like he was pleading for an answer.

"Well… We can raise it. Together…" Sasuke suggested, he still had to ask Naruto to change his last name from Uzumaki to Uchiha.

"Like a family…" Naruto whispered, a little bit unsure due to the fact that he was still feeling slightly insecure. Sasuke nodded before saying,  
"Yes, like a family. Though there is one problem." Smirking Sasuke waited for Naruto to ask what he meant, he already saw the confusion.

"What problem?" Naruto asked, not sure if it was a good thing or not.

"You're last name. It would be kind of weird for the child to be born to two people with two different last names." Sasuke stated earning an even more confused look from Naruto before continuing,

"The only solution I could see is that you become a Uchiha." The only response he got to that was Naruto blushing like mad. Sasuke merely sighed in amusement before pulling Naruto against him more and whispering into his ear,

"Stupid, I'm asking you to marry me." Naruto could only gasp.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by Criggle_Chi... And yes I know, I'm probably moving quickly here... and not to mention they're not exactly in character... but hey, they haven't been the entire story. This fanfic is solely for the fun of it... lol lol_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"R-Really?" Naruto asked, never in his dreams did he expect to for someone let alone Sasuke to ask him to marry him, sure he daydreamed of asking someone else to marry him. But, those were just daydreams. Blushing madly he watched as Sasuke nodded calmly while looking amused at Naruto's blush that refused to go away.

Naruto merely blinked, before placing a kiss onto Sasuke's lips before whispering a simple yes against them. It seemed to be the right decision and it meant that Naruto wouldn't have to be alone anymore. He'd have a family.

Sasuke just smiled while holding Naruto against him more securely while dominating the kiss they now shared happily. It pleased him when he managed to elicit moans from Naruto simply by plunging his own tongue into Naruto's mouth exploring every inch of it. The minute the kiss broke Naruto mused out loud,

"How is it going to work? I mean, I know what happens in marriages and all… But we're both guys…" Sasuke smirked at that and simply replied,

"Easy. You're going to be wearing a more feminine style kimono… And someone's going to give you away."

"I don't want to be given away…" Naruto whimpered while pouting at Sasuke, not understanding what Sasuke meant.

"That's not what I mean… Someone has to give you to me. Hence giving you away." Sasuke sighed as he explained, noting that it clicked with Naruto on what he meant.

"Oh… Who'll give me away then? And why am I the one wearing a feminine kimono? You're prettier then me." Naruto mused happily while smiling widely.

"Naruto…!" Sasuke warned, not liking the fact that he was called pretty by Naruto at all.

"What?" Naruto chirped happily while chuckling at Sasuke's glare.

"I'm not pretty and you're the one pregnant not me." Sasuke huffed and noted that Naruto was giving him a hard time rather then being serious about the pretty thing.

"But I'm not the one who ha…." Naruto started when what he was going to say was muffled and silenced by Sasuke's lips as Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto his back positioning himself between Naruto's legs more securely. Sasuke satisfied with Naruto's silence moved to his neck making sure to leave a mark, earning a moan from Naruto who gripped his hair while wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist.

---

Sakura was going to knock on Naruto's door with Itachi by her side like usual due to her dragging him around when she heard moans from inside and blushed. It was obvious to her what was going on in there, and by the looks of the quirked eyebrow on Itachi he knew all to well what was going on in there as well.

"I think it's best if we just left them be." Itachi stated while walking away, Sakura soon in tow. Smirking inwardly at the fact that it was apparent that his little brother was both a pervert and not so little anymore.

She and Itachi had a lot of conversations since her job as his personal doctor started. And was happy with the fact that Itachi would open up to her offering her bits and pieces of who he really was every now and again. And she was quite surprised with her last conversation with Itachi. There conversations were happening more and more frequently and she was learning more and more about him. All she had to was be patient and listen to what he had to say.

The latest thing she found out about Itachi was that he was a pacifist who actually didn't like fighting and didn't like being a shinobi very much. Which surprised her, but she didn't say anything about it. Nor did she judge him for it, because she was a lot more mature then she used to. When she was younger she would have made some comment that probably would end their conversations right there. But not now.

_Flashback_

"_You don't like being a shinobi?" Sakura asked, trying to wrap her mind around that fact. After all, she was used to him being a missing nin. A member of Akatsuki and the guy who slaughtered his own clan. _

_She learnt from Tsunade about what actually happened and truly felt sorry for both Itachi and Sasuke who were both caught in a cruel fate, as Neji would put it. _

"_I'm serious. I'm what you would call a pacifist… I saw war when I was four years old… That turned me off when it came to being a ninja. Because I saw that it wasn't as glamorous as some would like it to be. And it isn't as black and white as most thinks it is. There are no bad guy, no good guy. There is just you and the people who do or don't share your ideas and those who are your enemies…" Itachi explained, not minding his conversation with her so long as she doesn't go spreading it around. _

"_Then why did you become a shinobi, if you don't mind me asking?" Sakura asked, curious on his reasons of why he became a shinobi and did what he did. _

"_Because it was expected of me due to the fact that I'm a prodigy. And because of my dream…" Itachi answered before stating, _

"_Why'd you become a medical shinobi?" Thus ending that conversation. It was getting too much for his heart. _

"_Well, I wanted to be useful. More useful then what I was… I didn't want to be left behind. Both Sasuke and Naruto kept getting stronger and stronger to the point where I thought it was impossible to keep up with them… And it seemed that way, especially with the fact that they seemed to push off each other had that 'in your face' refusal to give up… Then Sasuke left… I only could cry, I couldn't do anything or help Naruto during the second attempt at getting him back. That was when I realized I had to get stronger in order to protect my teammates… protect Naruto…" she answered honestly. _

"_Good reasons for getting stronger… To protect teammates… Family and this village." Itachi mused. Sakura only beamed at that thought. She couldn't help it; it pleased her that even Itachi could see that her reasons for getting stronger were good ones. Even though no one has ever ridiculed her for it because everyone else was getting stronger for those same reasons. _

_End Flashback_

And lately Sakura found herself unable to drag herself away from his side, and how she felt towards the deceivingly emotionless shinobi felt stronger then her crush on Sasuke ever was. Don't get her wrong, she still cared a great deal about Sasuke and Naruto but her caring for Itachi was different.

And it dawned on her one day; she was in love with the older of the two Uchiha's.

Itachi watched as Konoha was being fixed up still as he left Naruto's apartment building with Sakura by his side. He rather enjoyed her company, she was kind but demanding at times and unhindered in her actions but that was fine. And one thing that he admired about her was her fierce protectiveness of those closest to her. That was what made Sakura, Sakura in his mind. Not to mention he trusted her with his health because of her skills as a medical shinobi.

"Hmmm, well do you have any idea's on what to do now? I mean, it's obvious that those two are too… busy, to come out of there." Sakura mused as she waved to Ino who waved back while walking with Shikamaru and Choji.

"Whatever you want." Itachi stated while ignoring the fact that even now, civilians were suspicious of him. But that was only to be expected; after all he along with Madara killed nearly the entire Uchiha Clan.

"Okay… You hungry?" Sakura asked as she happily walked beside him.

"A bit." Itachi answered feeling a light hunger pain in his stomach.

"Well, I know a restaurant, they have a lot of stuff. They should be up by now. We can go there." Sakura stated as she lead the way. Itachi calmly followed after her, not wanting to walk as fast as she was.

"Sounds fine." Itachi stated casually. Musing lightly on how things didn't work out the way he planned, and how liked how it worked out. And he would have it no other way now.

Sakura couldn't help but smile as she entered the restaurant with Itachi in tow; his health was a lot more manageable since he became her charge. And since Tsunade made a break through in his ailment and put that equation into his medication. Too bad he wasn't cured before Pein's second attack. They could have used his help.

---

Madara sat on a chair in the same room as the real body of Pein, Nagato, was. Zetsu was there as well, they were all thinking of different ways to destroy Konoha. After all it became apparent that getting Naruto would be a lot harder then they previously thought.

And there was only the three of them left now. Madara probably could take Naruto on, and could probably beat him. But going there himself was not apart of Madara's plan so he wasn't even going to bring it up.

More bodies of Pein were currently being found and put under Nagato's control. He did however regret that he lost the Diva Path body, after all that was his most cherished body and the one he used to communicate with others with. And he missed Konan. _Naruto and Konoha will fall! _Nagato thought to himself, after all that was what was required in order to achieve peace. His warped version of it.

"So, what we will have to do is simple. We recruit those who are foolish enough to fight for us. And those who has something against Konoha or anyone inside of Konoha." Madara stated casually, Zetsu obviously agreed with him on that one.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by CriggleChi._


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Sasuke was once again leaning against the back of the couch with Naruto held against him. Though this time they were nude and under a blanket, Sasuke didn't bother clean himself up or Naruto right now, he didn't want to let Naruto too far from him thanks to the news he received. He couldn't help but wonder if Naruto was pregnant during the fight with Pein, after all they only had sex once, and that was before Pein's second and hopefully final attack on Konoha.

Anger bubbled inside of him at that thought, the thought of Akatsuki not only endangering his lover for the fox inside of him but also his unborn child. His chance at having a family again, other then his brother, and more importantly endangering his chance at having a family with the one bond he never truly broke in the first place.

"Neh, Bastard? You can let go of me any time now…" Naruto mused while he lay comfortably against Sasuke feeling Sasuke's arms tighten around him, the obvious answer of no.

Naruto ended up simply sighing slightly and settling himself against Sasuke more, fully aware of the fact that Sasuke was obviously not going to let go of him. But to say that he wasn't pleased by that fact was a total lie. After all, Naruto felt happy that someone was holding onto him for once and not letting go rather then the other way around.

Sasuke felt Naruto settle against him more then before and loosened his grip, knowing that Naruto wasn't going to try to get away or wiggle his way out of Sasuke's grasp. He wondered faintly what Naruto would do if he were to ever tell Naruto about the truth, about the fact that Sasuke wasn't from the same time as Naruto, but a year ahead of him. How Naruto would react if he found out that Sasuke killed him and finished the destruction of Konoha. _Not good, I would suspect…_ Sasuke thought to himself.

_Flashback _

_It's been a week since he destroyed Konoha, and killed his former comrade. _

"_No… not former…" Sasuke corrected himself as he entered one of Orochimaru's secret bases. The one that has a jutsu that could alter time, when he looked at it last he noted that in order to balance things out he would have to kill his former self or else everything will fail and he would die in this time and that. And worst of all, the future will face destruction. So he had to get it right the first time and kill his stupid past self in order for it to work perfectly and for him to take his past self's place and fix things from there. _

"_And I won't fail." Sasuke promised himself, and silently promised himself that he will never utter a word to this to Naruto's past self either, after all that will ruin his chances at that most cherished second chance. _

_End Flashback_

Naruto huffed slightly he was getting hungry. Sasuke must have noticed this time because he looked around slightly before getting up, followed by Naruto. Though before Naruto could even get dressed Sasuke smirked and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Why'd you do that for bastard…" Naruto whined while he watched Sasuke lock the door behind him making sure no one could come in. And so Naruto can't get out as easily as he could have if it were unlocked.

"We're going to have a shower." Sasuke stated as he smirked towards Naruto who blinked before blushing madly while saying,  
"You… you pervert… shower has nothing to do with it does it…" He watched, as that smirk seemed to grow slightly proving him to be correct.

"No." Sasuke stated while getting the water going and at a decent temperature.

"Pervert." Naruto huffed while trying to figure out how to unlock the door, not wanting his ass to be more sore then it was already. Sasuke seemed to chuckle from behind him slightly.

"Hn. You won't get out. I sealed the door with my chakra." Sasuke stated while wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist making sure that Naruto felt him up against his backside. Which caused Naruto to let out startled yelp.

"But bastard… I'm hungry…" Naruto whined while Sasuke pulled him away from the door and into the shower.

"After our 'shower' I'll get you something to eat." Sasuke stated while moving Naruto so that Naruto's back was towards the shower wall.

"Better be something big…" Naruto huffed while he felt himself being pushed up against the wall of the shower. Naruto stifled a moan that forced itself nearly out as Sasuke pushed his knee in between Naruto's legs successfully spreading them a bit. It was enough for Sasuke to position himself against Naruto's hips to grind against him successfully.

Naruto ended up gasping at the sensation, without thinking Naruto gripped Sasuke shoulders while spreading his legs a little more while pushing his hips back against Sasuke's hips earning a moan from the both of them. Both Sasuke and Naruto pushed up against the other, all the while Sasuke's hands roamed down Naruto's wet body memorizing every inch of it again.

Naruto finally let go of Sasuke's shoulders and let his hands roam down Sasuke's body as well until he reached Sasuke's backside and pulling Sasuke against him more to create more of that sensation that he adores at the moment.

Sasuke loved the feeling of Naruto's hands roaming his body and couldn't help but moan at the fact that Naruto's hands made it to his ass pulling them against each other more firmly.

Naruto placed a kiss on Sasuke's jaw line. Sasuke smirked contently before attacking Naruto's neck making sure to leave a mark for everyone to see.

"Bastard… Had to leave a mark there…" Naruto panted as he let his hands slide up across Sasuke's back to hold onto his shoulders from behind. Keeping the two close together.

"Of course… So there will be no mistaking that you're mine… That is until I get you a ring." Sasuke groaned into Naruto's ear while pushing his hips harder against Naruto's hips in a possessive and aggressive manner to get the point across further. He knew though that Naruto wouldn't cheat or look at another like he looks at Sasuke.

"A ring?" Naruto mused as he felt Sasuke's lips descend on his own, Naruto happily submitted to him and allowed him to explore at his own leisured pace. There was no dominance in that kiss, nor was there any possessiveness. Just an equal amount of affection from the both of them, while both Sasuke and Naruto pushed and ground themselves against each other until the point where they both reached their climax. For the second time that day.

Panting they both came off of their high and proceeded to wash off and get dressed, Naruto in clean cloths and Sasuke was stuck wearing the cloths he wore this morning when he first came over to Naruto's apartment.

--

Sakura happily finished up her meal, as did Itachi. Barely anything was uttered during the meal by either, both preferring the silence to eat in at the moment. And thankfully it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. In fact Sakura found it quite enjoyable. It was rare that she got silence during a meal, when she visits her parents they always insist in talking or catching up. With Naruto, nothing is never really silent not that she minded. The same thing with Ino and everyone else.

"I'm glad that Tsunade-sama is closer to finding a cure for you." Sakura couldn't help but say, breaking the silence between the two.

"So am I, it goes along with the unexpected second chance… I'm grateful." Itachi muttered as he finished off his drink, noting that she was staring at him. Usually he finds it unnerving when someone was staring at him to the point were he finds excuses to not be around others very much. Kisame always used to poke fun at him for that.

"Ah, you know what they say. The must unexpected things are the most cherished. Or at least that's what my mother constantly says." Sakura chided happily. She was about to pay when Itachi beat her to it by handing the waitress the amount that was required.

"You didn't have to, I could have paid." Sakura stated as she gave a grateful smile.

"I don't know about you, but I've always been taught that you never let a lady pay for your meal." Itachi stated casually, ignoring the muttering of how cute that was from others who were too nosy for their own good.

"Hm, now why can't every guy have that those kind of manners." Sakura teased as she waited for Itachi to finish paying so they could leave. Itachi merely quirked an eyebrow at that as he walked with her out of the restaurant, wondering whether or not her job was done when it came to being his charge or if she just hung around him now.

"I was curious, do you not have any friends to hang around? You're always with me, I'm quite capable of looking after my own health?" Itachi mused, he was curious about that.

"Of course I do. What do you think I am… a loner with no social life? Not a chance. I'm a lady and pretty much every lady in this village has a social life. It's the unspoken law of all women of this village. Both the young and old!" Sakura declared happily while watching as Ino approach.

"Then why aren't you with them?" Itachi asked calmly watching as Shikamaru was dragged with her, silently pitying the man for being dragged around.

"And leave you alone. Absolutely not…" Sakura snapped, though she ended up blushing due to the underline meaning to that. And desperately hoped that Itachi didn't catch it.

"Hey bill-board brow." Ino greeted while Shikamaru muttered to himself about women.

"Ino-pig." Sakura greeted back. Itachi just nodded towards Shikamaru who nodded back. None of them saw that Naruto and Sasuke were approaching while Naruto was snacking on a bag of chips and a Popsicle.

"Hey you guys!" Naruto yelled as he waved with his free hand while the Popsicle was in his mouth. Sasuke could only sigh slightly at Naruto's loudness and talking while he had a Popsicle in his mouth.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by CriggleChi._


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

It didn't take long for Sasuke and Naruto to join the group. Naruto happily chatting about how things are going in the village and how well it's being rebuilt. Not to mention pocking his nose into everyone's affairs to were Sasuke preferred remaining silent and let Naruto do all the talking. It was easier that way, and Naruto did a good job at it.

Sakura was just as chatty as Naruto was, so was Ino. Shikamaru considered it too troublesome to be chatty so he just watched and listened, answering once in a while or adding a thing or two. Itachi was the same, barely talking. Sasuke only gave his legendary form of communication 'hn' when an answer was needed or some form of acknowledgment.

"So Naruto, what are you two going to do with your relationship?" Sakura chirped, she was already fantasizing many different forms of futures for them but figured it was polite to hear what they had to say before she started to plot.

"I'm dragging Naruto to live with me rather then his apartment." Sasuke stated, though he hid his smugness at the whole thing.

"Oh! Sweet. Next comes marriage!" Sakura chirped while pumping a fist in the air excitedly, which would make Lee proud.

"What did I hear about a youthful marriage?" Lee chirped while he was walking with Tenten and Neji. Naruto blushed madly, he already agreed to Sasuke asking him and was okay with it, but really he didn't expect for everyone to figure it out so soon.

"Troublesome… I was wondering when you two were going to take that step. It was just a surprise it took you two this long to even start a relationship." Shikamaru stated earning a glare from Sasuke and Sakura that only received a muttered form of 'troublesome' from Shikamaru.

"Who's having a wedding?" Tenten asked as she stood next to Neji who merely watched everything with some amusement. Lee was looking around to try and guess who was having a marriage. Itachi merely sighed, musing on how insane things seem to be. And how quickly they could get like that.

"Why our very own Naruto and Sasuke are of course." Ino stated as she gave a confident nod before stating, "All the flowers that are going to be required for the wedding I'm providing. Right Naruto?"

"What? Flowers? Huh?" Naruto muttered, really everyone was going way to fast for him. He just said yes today for crying out loud. And now everyone seems to know because they're good guessers and that neither he or Sasuke corrected them.

"Oh so I take it Naruto's going to be the woman in the ceremony?" Tenten asked calmly while smirking when Naruto glared at her.

"Why are you guys assuming I'm the woman here?" Naruto huffed and put his hand over Sasuke's mouth before Sasuke could say anything.

"Is he wearing a dress?" Ino chirped dreamily. Naruto was concerned at her dreamy look, and seriously questioned her sanity.

"Oh they could match!" Sakura nearly squealed, making Itachi back away from her and slip away when he got the chance. No one noticed, and Sasuke was tempted to do the same thing himself.

"Hello! I'm right here." Naruto said loudly trying to catch their attention. It didn't work, no one looked in his direction only Shikamaru who gave him an apologetic look. Sasuke was too amused for his own good in between wanting to get out of there before it becomes even more insane then it already was.

"How about white?" Tenten suggested happily. Ino and Sakura seemed to mule that over.

"Standing right here!" Naruto huffed out loudly, empathizing with his hands as well.

"Who's going to walk him down the aisle?" Ino mused, each of them seemed to think that fact over and Naruto's eyebrow was twitching.

"Right. Here." Naruto grumbled as he crossed his arms and huffed loudly.

"I don't know? I know Tsunade-sama would be doing the ceremony being that she's the Hokage." Sakura mulled over out loud, truly confused on who would be perfect enough to walk Naruto down the aisle.

"Hello!" Naruto yelled catching everyone's attention. Sakura glared at him, so did Ino. Huffing loudly he glared right back at them.

"We're going to plan it ourselves, if we need help. We'll let you know. Now excuse me, I'm dragging Naruto to eat before he eats someone." Sasuke stated calmly while dragging a pouting Naruto away. It was his way of officially confirming that there was going to be a wedding.

"Bastard…" Naruto huffed as they left the group. Behind them they could hear Sakura simply say,

"Where's Itachi?"

Though while they walked away Naruto was content that he wouldn't be blasted with questions about a marriage he just agreed to.

"I'm not wearing a dress… Just so you know." Naruto stated as he followed Sasuke to a restaurant, after all Sasuke promised him that if he eats here Sasuke will take him to his favorite place to eat for supper.

"Hn." Sasuke hummed, almost like he was agreeing to what Naruto said but planning on doing the opposite.

"Seriously." Naruto insisted almost enthusiastically. And making sure that Sasuke understood that he was serious.

"Okay." Sasuke agreed while making it look like he wasn't paying attention to what Naruto just said.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled while yanking at Sasuke's arm to make sure that Sasuke knew that he was serious.

"Fine, fine. Geez, you're not wearing a dress. But we're going to buy a dress or two for the bedroom." Sasuke agreed while smirking as he added the last part, knowing he was going to get yelled at for it.

"… You pervert!" Naruto shrieked gaining the attention of a few people which ended up silencing Naruto as he blushed madly all the way to the restaurant he was being taken to.

---

Madara moved a chair to the spot right in front of the true body of Pein. Nagato, who was in a contraption that kept him alive and more or less healthy. Madara didn't even bother adorning the mask that he usually wore any other time. Zetsu was there with him, and they had things to discuss.

"You failed in capturing the last of the Jinchuriki's. Nagato." Madara spoke; there was no mocking in his voice. Only fact. Nagato simply looked down at Madara, not giving away how irritated he was at the statement. After all he lost his most cherished body, Diva Path. The former body of his former friend who died.

"There were problems, and the fox's chakra to deal with." Nagato explained calmly, it wasn't an excuse. After all, he didn't feel that he needed to give excuses. What happened, happened.

"Yes, yes. I am fully aware that there were problems and the fox's chakra. I may only have one eye, but I'm not blind. I'm not here to point fingers and say that it was your fault." Madara said calmly, though in a way he was saying that it was Nagato's fault.

"What will be done about it?" Nagato mused as he waited for Madara to answer, shifting ever so lightly. He wanted to do something about it, his last friend was killed and the body of his former friend destroyed. Konoha and the world of the shinobi had to pay.

"That's simple. Zetsu, could you tell the man." Madara chided while clasping his hands tightly.

"War." Zetsu stated calmly. It was a simple word with unbelievable complexities and even greater consequences. But war was always that way, especially in the shinobi's world.

"War?" Nagato muttered before asking a simple, "Against?"

"Everyone of course, the best way to wipe out the shinobi world like you want to do is another ninja war. The last ninja war." Madara stated calmly as he chuckled. That chuckle echoing quietly off of the walls within this room.

--

Kakashi sat at a table, Itachi was across from him and without Sakura for once being that he finally escaped her today. At least once a day he manages to get some peace from his pink haired companion.

"How are you today?" Kakashi mused as he sat there with an empty cup and his favorite book in hand. Itachi still didn't believe that Kakashi would have the audacity to read porn in public.

"Fine. You?" Itachi answered calmly while finishing off the last of his drink. He didn't mind talking to Kakashi now; the man was respectable despite his choice in literature. If you want to call it that. And he understood all the aspects of the gray world of the shinobi.

"Been better… Keep getting a bad feeling these days." Kakashi stated casually, while glancing up from his book at this point in the conversation.

"About the future." Itachi stated calmly.

"Yes." Kakashi muttered calmly, still not taking his eye off of Itachi now rather then reading his book.

"Then you're not alone on that one." Itachi merely stated calmly, he remembered that he already had a few conversations with Sakura about this. And with Sasuke.

"There are a lot of people who's concerned about it, the future. Even Genin are concerned." Kakashi explained calmly, he heard a lot of whispers from nearly everyone when he walks down the rebuilt streets these days.

"They're starting to see things?" Itachi said calmly, it was obvious that despite how it was said it wasn't a question.

"Yes, they're starting to see the fires of war being lit. And not to mention, hatred." Kakashi confirmed quietly, it wasn't the most upbeat conversation. But it was the truth.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx, who now goes by CriggleChi._


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

It has been days since Sasuke asked Naruto to marry him, days since they found out that Naruto was expecting. And within that time, Sasuke managed to get Naruto out of his apartment and into his house that was located within the Uchiha Clan district. And even more happened within the world that seems to be bleeding more and more hatred.

That was enough to concern Sasuke, he was used to that hatred. After all for most of his life he breathed it and felt it in every pour of his body and every inch of his mind it seemed like. But this wasn't him that was seeped in hatred; it was the world breeding it. And that ended up causing whispers of war among the civilians of Konoha.

Though Sasuke wasn't too sure if there was going to be a war in his time, the time that he left behind permanently. But he also caused a lot of destruction that most likely stave off any war. Frowning slightly he shook those thoughts out of his head. He didn't need them, after all this was now his time. And this was now his reality. A much better reality if he's ever saw one.

Looking out the window he noted that Sakura was headed towards the house that was next to this one, where Itachi lived now. He knew that it wasn't always to check on his health, it was usually social visits now. Even Kakashi visited Itachi every now and again, not that Sasuke really cared. He was just content that the future was now looking brighter than it did previously. And he had his brother again, not to mention he had Naruto.

Though boredom was Sasuke's biggest problem today, mainly because he had no one to spar with today and Naruto was pregnant which ruled him out because Sasuke didn't want to do anything to endanger the child inside Naruto, he did however plan to spar with his older brother when he was at full strength and cured, but before much could be done with the whole situation or anything to do to alleviate the sudden boredom, Sai knocked on the door. Sasuke frowned as Naruto hopped to the door and answered it. _What does he want?_ Sasuke thought to himself as he watched Sai enter with that damned fake smile.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. Hokage-sama requests your presence Sasuke-kun." Sai stated calmly with the same smile still in place.

"What's this about?" Naruto mused while scratching his head, he figured it wouldn't' be answered being that it was Sasuke's presence that was requested rather than his. He didn't quite know how to deal with that or what it was about for the matter. _I'll get back at the bastard, Baachan and Jackass later_. Naruto thought with a fox like grin. Though Sasuke had a good idea about what this was going to be about. Itachi and Sakura seemed to have received the same message from Kakashi due to the fact that they were obviously heading towards the Hokage's tower.

"The Hokage will explain it." Sai stated as he left without another word despite the fact that it was Naruto who asked, when he shouldn't have asked being that it wasn't his presence being called for. Naruto merely blinked and grumbled about Jackass's not having any manners.

"Just stay here, I'll be back." Sasuke stated calmly, he couldn't help himself when he noted that Naruto was pouting. He planted a quick kiss on Naruto's lips before heading out the door.

Inwardly he couldn't help but muse on how much of a habit that was now. Not that he minded, it was better than drowning himself in his own hatred.

Sasuke quickly caught up with Kakashi, Itachi and Sakura who were a few feet behind Sai as they all jumped across the rooftops towards the Hokage tower.

--

"Stupid bastard… Stay here he says…" Naruto grumbled while he pouted and cursed at his own odd behavior. His pouting disappeared quickly as he decided to get back at Sasuke by dying his clothes pink. So with that decided he skipped to their bedroom and looked through the drawers. Sasuke's stuff was there but the odd thing was that all of his boxers were gone.

Blinking, he suddenly blushed out of both anger and embarrassment. It was apparent that Sasuke was being perverted again.

"That bastard! I'll kick his ass!" Naruto yelled out causing the birds that were on the ground outside to fly away.

--

"You didn't do what I think you did Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, though he being a pervert himself knew the answer. He did it yesterday to Iruka and ended up getting stuck on the couch. If he tried to get into the room he had kunai and shuriken's thrown at him. He dodged easily but being that he was really tired a shuriken ended up catching him in his ass as he ran for cover.

Sasuke only smirked; it was the only answer he needed to give for everyone to get the answer of the question.

"Well, you are my student after all." Kakashi cackled as he ran with ease on the other side of Sasuke. A small snort from Sasuke was the only audible thing he got from that statement.

Sakura muttered something about; "men" under her breath while Itachi let a ghost of a smirk pass his lips before disappearing. He usually didn't show emotion if it could be helped still. Though lately there were rare times where emotion was clearly evident. As they entered the Hokage's office the first thing that caught everyone's attention was the scroll sitting in front of Tsunade, Sakura found herself confused at what kind of scroll it was. She still had to do more studying on those sort of things.

Itachi though, knew differently, he saw that scroll before on one of his missions for Akatsuki. And in his studies, studies he wasn't too sure his brother received. But by the look that passed his younger brother's eyes he knew that Sasuke knew what it was.

"I've been summoned. There is going to be a meeting between the Kage's within a few days from now." Tsunade stated calmly without waiting for them to reach the spot in front of her.

Itachi's eyes locked on the scroll for a minute, his well-placed suspicions were correct. A summon of highest importance and he figured that the end result would most likely be war. It always was.

"Where?" Sasuke asked calmly, secretly unsure on whether or not he should have asked. Outwardly however he kept a calm aloof image up.

"Simply known as the Five Kage's Summit, I'm aware of the location simply thanks to this scroll." Tsunade explained calmly, not really answering the question Sasuke asked. What she told was simply all that he needed to know.

"Are you allowed to have bodyguards?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"Only two, no acceptations." Tsunade stated, calmly, as she eyed everyone in front of her.

"Then why ask for five of us to be here?" Sakura asked, indicating everyone in the room including Sai who was standing off to the side. Shizune was obviously doing her usual running around for Tsunade.

"Simple. Three of you are going to be in charge with being my eyes from Konoha's perspective. Should anything happen send word to me, the other Two, you'll be coming with me." Tsunade explained calmly, she scanned each of them calmly before continuing, "Itachi, Sakura as well as Sai will remain here simply because I require each unique perspective in situations. Kakashi, Sasuke. You two will accompany me. We leave within fifteen minutes. Dismissed,"

With that they all headed out to gather their things to prepare for what lay ahead; mainly Kakashi and Sasuke. Not to mention Sasuke had less then fifteen minutes to calm a most likely pissed off Naruto down and break the news that he was leaving for a short time.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by CriggleChi_


	42. Chapter 42

****

Chapter 42

To say that Naruto was angry with the news was an understatement. Naruto was furious! He didn't like the idea at all! He wanted to go to something like that instead of either Kakashi or Sasuke. But no! He was stuck here and Sasuke was inching closer to the door with every second. Though he knew why, he had a time limit and they probably had to go on short notice.

Huffing he threw his arms around Sasuke in a tight hug he muttered, "Fine you bastard… Be careful stupid. And say hi to Gaara and his siblings if they're with him for me."

With that Sasuke agreed and headed out the door, not hearing the muffled giggle coming from Naruto as he left. Catching up to Kakashi he walked beside his old sensei and before anything could be said he felt something being removed from his back.

"Neh, Sasuke. A love note from Naruto." Kakashi teased as he handed Sasuke a note that was tapped to his back.

It read: I'm A Bastard! Kick Me!

"How did he do it… I didn't even see it coming. I should have, I have the sharingan after all _and_ I'm a Uchiha." Sasuke grumbled as he crumpled the paper and shoved it in his pocket. Mentally promising himself to make Naruto pay for that when he gets back.

"Well, he is a master prankster for a reason. He even manages to pull one over on Tsunade and the third Hokage a couple of times." Kakashi stated with a chuckle as he watched as Tsunade came into view, already at the gate and dressed as a Hokage should be dressed. White gown and the hat to go with it. She looked slightly distracted as she looked out of the gate. It had Kakashi slightly worried for her, things still had to be dealt with in Konoha about roots and Akatsuki now she had to go to a meeting with other Kage's and defend her actions should she need to.

Sasuke merely noted her but didn't do anything more as he walked beside Kakashi. Once they were near her she lead them out of the gate as it closed behind them. With that they left. The entire trip was silent; Sasuke didn't use his sharingan unless he had to. The same went for Kakashi. All three of them kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

By the time they arrived it has been two days, they only stopped to eat or rest.

Tsunade greeted the other Kage's calmly and introduced Sasuke and Kakashi though everyone knew who they were and she already had to defend her choice in bringing Sasuke with her being that he in some villages was still a criminal for joining Orochimaru's league. Once everything was settled they entered the large room and took their respected spots. The two shinobi from each village that accompanied the Kage's took their spots on the upper level in order to watch how things gone down below.

Sasuke stood beside Kakashi silently with a perfect bluff of calm and perhaps uninterested outlook while noting everyone and sensing out chakra.

It wasn't long until voices were raised, and unsurprisingly the only person not raising their voice was Gaara. If anything it looked like Temari wanted to do that for him but held off with practiced control over herself.

"I wish I had a book." Kakashi muttered, it would appear that this meeting would be a tad bit boring and Tsunade no doubt would want a lot of alcohol when it's finished just to get ride of the headache she no doubt will have.

"What you read is hardly considered to be a book Kakashi." Sasuke stated casually though he noticed that he was being watched by the older brother of Gaara. It was a distrusting look, though Sasuke hardly cared.

"What a horrible thing to say." Kakashi halfheartedly said though he was eyeing a few people for a moment when they moved.

--

Itachi lurked on top of the Hokage Mountain, staring at the Hokage Mountain. And at the third Hokage's face more closely. He needed fresh air so he left Sakura and Sai in the Hokage's office with Shizune. A lot has happened since Sasuke came to him speaking of the things he still wished his baby brother didn't know. But Itachi doubted he would have been able to resist the temptation of his brother's offer even if he was stronger in willpower and already he was pretty strong so it was saying something right there.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she approached Itachi from behind, making her presence known to the elder Uchiha. Itachi turned around and eyed her calmly before nodding an affirmative before stating,

"I just needed to get some air, it's a wonder that Tsunade-sama is capable of sitting at that desk all day."

"She doesn't, Shizune has to chase her down sometimes just to get her into the office." Sakura joked as she stood next to him, she couldn't help but smiling after all it was a beautiful day and so far everything was calm.

Not bothering to say anything Itachi turned his attention towards the village rather then the Hokage Mountain that remained proud. He loved this village, so much that he killed his clan in order to protect it and to protect his little brother. He saw what his clan would have made his brother into. Just another mindless Uchiha soldier, he couldn't let that happen. He'd rather be hated a thousand times over then see that happen. Not to mention what his clan would have done to this village and introduce war to his little brother on a tender age solidified his decision. What his brother saw that night was nothing in comparison to war.

But he never stopped his brother from seeing war, Itachi knew that a war might still happen if Madara gets his way. Itachi wouldn't allow it, and hoped that when the time comes Madara could be brought down before he succeeds.

Sakura heard yelling down below, of course Naruto had to be there and was now in some sort of verbal fight with Sai. She like any other time would have to be the babysitter. Sighing she turned to leave stating,

"I have to go babysit now, take care, and if you feel any symptoms creeping up on you don't hesitate to come see me."

Nodding Itachi moved so he could sit down on the ledge while keeping an eye out on things from his perspective.

--

Sakura couldn't believe the scene she walked into. There was Sai and Naruto holding onto two halves of the Hokage chair. She wanted to scream but took a deep breath and asked venomously,  
"What happened."

"It was his fault Sakura-chan! I didn't do anything!" Naruto immediately pleaded, it wasn't that he was afraid or anything but he was Sakura's friend long enough to learn that it wasn't wise to cause her to get too angry and it worked best when he whined at her for some reason. Well, most of the time anyways. Especially after she learnt of his and Sasuke's relationship.

"Dickless didn't agree with me on his standing in his relationship with the Uchiha-baka." Sai stated calmly, though he was mildly concerned with the blood vessel that he noticed on Sakura's rather large forehead. He commented on that once, after all friends don't keep things to themselves with the fact that they're suppose to be open, but she didn't agree with that outlook and he woke up a few days later with a splitting headache.

"Hey! You watch your mouth Jackass!" Naruto snarled angrily, hands tightened around the chair's legs.

"What?" Sai asked calmly though the growl from Sakura caught both their attention as Sakura stomped towards them and stated,

"For one thing, Naruto is Sasuke's equal in the relationship and two you two better have a better reason for breaking the Hokage's chair."

"It wasn't me!" Naruto yelped as Sakura took what part of the chair Naruto had and threw it to the ground with a huff before snatching the rest of the chair from Sai.

"You two better behave." Sakura snapped angrily, pointing a finger at Naruto then at Sakura.

"Sakura-san, I am most sorry for disturbing your break with Naruto's complaints as well as my misunderstandings." Sai stated calmly, hopefully defusing the situation. He might be horrible when it comes to emotions but he was wise enough to not want to mess around with a woman's rage. Especially Sakura's.

"But Sakura-chan… I am it's not my fault Jackass over there wouldn't let go of the chair when I asked him too." Naruto said, trying to reason with the obviously angry Sakura.

"Dickless, you didn't ask." Sai stated, briefly forgetting about Sakura's anger. It wasn't a wise move nonetheless.

"Yes I did." Naruto insisted angrily, pointing an accusing finger. He knew his behavior was childish but being stuck in a village while Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-teme were out with Tsunade-Baachan wasn't fair so he was allowed to act childish in his opinion.

"Not what I can recall, you didn't." Sai stated, honestly trying to remember whether or not he was asked or not.

"Shut up! Yes I…" Naruto started when part of the chair hit the roof as she threw the bottom half out the window. The top part only hit the roof because she forgot it wasn't attached to the chair properly thanks to Naruto and Sai.

--

Itachi looked down as a chair flew out the window, or from what he saw only half the chair. Sighing he skipped using the door or stairs and he immediately went through the window. It was obviously time for him to play the peacekeeper. It's been a long time since he had to be a peacekeeper in any situation. At first he eyed the situation calmly; it was rather odd how someone who seemed to be in such control as Sakura and Sai to lose it and bicker like school children. Yet there they were bickering with each other and Naruto, the only one who didn't have a raised voice was unsurprisingly Sai.

Sighing inwardly he made a coughing sound in order to catch their attention, surprisingly it worked and their attention was now on him. Good.

Sakura felt embarrassed; in front of Itachi of all people she showed a lack of control over the situation. Though she didn't show it, successfully hiding it as she stood between Naruto and Sai and unsurprisingly Naruto was glaring at Sai who was showing off his obviously fake smile with practiced ease.

"Are you three finished?" Itachi asked calmly, not portraying any emotion at all. In fact he could rival Sai if he wanted to.

"Yes…" Sakura stated and elbowed both Naruto and Sai in order to get them to answer with the same answer which they did.

"Good." Itachi stated before walking out of the room and asked for another chair. Satisfied that the calm was restored at least for now.

Sakura couldn't really believe how he managed to get control over everything with only five words. And with Naruto involved that was a miracle.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** I'm terribly sorry for making you wait this long. It was never my intention, yet that cursed writers block pestered me with this story.

**Beta: **RemoChii


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Thankfully everything was calm on Tsunade's return, and that in itself disturbed her. It wasn't right; it would appear that both Sasuke and Kakashi agreed with her to some degrees. Not even a few feet within Konoha's walls a messenger bird landed near Tsunade. A scroll was attached, so she took that and quickly scanned the contents noting the questioning look she received. She didn't say anything, as she headed towards the Hokage Tower quickly. A short meeting was in order.

Entering she noticed everything was calm, Naruto was there like she figured he would be and sleeping on the couch.

"How long has he been here." She asked calmly as she moved towards the chair, Itachi got out of it and moved to the other side of the desk beside his little brother.

"Since you, Sasuke as well as Kakashi-san left." Sai answered calmly, noting that Sakura obviously wanted to ask the question that was most likely on everyone's mind. Including his. Tsunade noted that and couldn't help but lightly snort at that, of course Naruto would remain here, heaven forbid if he missed out on anything.

"So?" Sakura asked as Shizune entered with Tonton in tow.

"The Daimyos as well as the Kage's agree." Tsunade stated calmly, this only meant one thing and it was something she didn't like and from the guarded expression on everyone's face especially Itachi's they knew what it meant and didn't like it either.

"So it's war then." Itachi stated coldly, and to those who were listening closely they could hear a grim regret laced underneath the coldness.

Naruto choose that time to wake up, but noted the sombre aura in the room and simply walked up to the group. He knew that it would be best if someone else filled him in rather then bothering people in the room, even though he wanted to know, really badly.

"Baa-Chan?" Naruto finally asked, irritated that no one just filled him in, but choose not to vocalize that at the moment. He would do that later.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and sighed slightly before stating calmly, "The Daimyos are in agreement, Naruto. It's war, against Akatsuki and any allies they may possess." She didn't have to explain further as she saw the realization cross his features and he too took a sombre aura. But much to her shock it didn't last long.

"Don't worry. Everything'll be fine. You'll see." Naruto stated confidently with a wide grin that was contagious, because it managed to get three of them to smile in return. Sai and the Uchiha brothers remained neutral and calm, though it was slightly obvious to Kakashi that Sai was slightly confused due to his lack of understanding emotions. Maybe Kakashi should point that out to Naruto; Naruto had a knack for both teaching and explaining things sometimes. Not to mention there was a certain academy teacher that needed a detention.

"Dismissed, I'll be meeting with council members later on." Tsunade said with a wave of her hand, she hoped dearly that Naruto was right. He usually was, but this wasn't a recovery mission or a dilemma where a person has to be saved. This was war, and war wasn't just one mission and one fight. It was many missions and many fights. A lot of death and darkness could be found in war, no matter what you're fighting for. Even if you're fighting for freedom, darkness is always found.

She watched as everyone left before turning around and looking at her nearly finished being rebuilt village. There was only touch ups needed, and she didn't want to imagine the damage that could happen to it again. And she knew there was going to be damage, even if you couldn't see it with the naked eye.

"What would my Father and Uncle think? I wonder… What do you think, Jiraiya?" Tsunade whispered to herself as she watched Naruto and Sasuke head towards the Uchiha district followed by Sakura and Itachi. She couldn't help but notice that those two have formed a comfortable friendship, smirking slightly she wondered if they would ever get together or just remain friends.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, walking up to her with Tonton in her arms comfortably. She watched as four shinobi disappeared into the Uchiha district, she didn't need to sense who it was to know.

"Hey Shizune, what do you think about Itachi and Sakura?" Tsunade mused as she turned around and grabbed a saki bottle and happily poured herself a drink, despite her calmness and apparent happiness she was still worried. She hoped that everything will be fine like Naruto said it would be.

"They've become pretty close, they're good friends. More so some might think." Shizune mused as she snitched the bottle and put it away. She knew it would come out again, but that was fine it was something akin to tradition now between the two of them.

"I doubt it, they seem to be the type that would settle for a friendship rather then anything more complicated then that." Tsunade huffed, as she took the bottle out again and sat down before finishing the drink she originally poured herself before Shizune snitched it.

"Are you betting on that?" Shizune mused; she hoped it was a bet because of Tsunade's bad luck. And plus, Sakura and Itachi seem to be good for each other in her opinion. Not to mention, she considered herself having a good eye for this sort of thing.

"Yes." Tsunade stated loudly causing a few birds to fly off. She couldn't help but smile widely with Shizune. Tonton seemed to be happy as well giving out a loud,  
"Oink!"

* * *

Naruto and Sakura entered the house and went to the kitchen; they left Sasuke and Itachi outside. It seemed like they wanted to talk. Naruto watched them for a moment, neither Sasuke nor Itachi's mouth was moving but they were looking at each other. If only Naruto knew what they were thinking.

"Neh, Sakura-chan what do you think they're thinking or doing out there." Naruto mused, he could sense their chakra spiking slightly and Itachi's sharingan was activated. That concerned him, he remembered the first time he saw it. He wouldn't admit it, but it scared him and stopped him right on the spot and Itachi didn't do anything. Even then, he knew Itachi was a threat and a powerful one at that. Now, he knew Itachi could be a threat still, but also he knew that Itachi was on Konoha's side which was something to be grateful of.

"I don't know, it's most likely a genjutsu. They probably want privacy." Sakura stated calmly, she knew what she was saying was probably true. It wasn't a normal genjutsu for fighting which is probably why she only sensed a small amount coming up in spikes; it was most likely to keep the genjutsu stable.

* * *

The genjutsu they stood in wasn't anything fancy. If anything it was made to be the exact same as the place they actually stood. Itachi was the one who activated it.

"So?" Itachi asked first, they had to know where the other stood in this war. They knew they were brothers, allies and on the same team. But that meant nothing; their opinions were different in some degree. And that will show in the war. For instance, Itachi was a pacifist. Sasuke was not. They both were very good at what they did, but Itachi hated that sometimes and Sasuke loved being good at it. They both knew it, they both were open about that to each other. They have been since this whole thing started, mainly so in their private conversations away from everyone's attention.

"What will you do with this war Itachi? I know you don't want it, it's why you did what you did." Sasuke stated calmly, he didn't have to go into detail from the slight twitch in Itachi's expression it was a well known fact of what Itachi did.

"I didn't want a civil war Sasuke, even then I knew there would be a war in the future. There always is war at some point or another. As for what I will do, I will do what I must." Itachi calmly stated. It gone without saying if something came up and Itachi had to do it even if it was against Konoha's wishes. He will do it.

Nodding Sasuke mused over that fact before stating,  
"Will you fight, if you're asked to?"

"I will." Itachi answered calmly with a nod, to everything outside of this genjutsu it appeared as though he wasn't moving or speaking.

"And your illness? And near blindness?" Sasuke asked calmly, it was leading up to a question that was important to him.

"I've survived this long, Sasuke. I can get through a war with an illness and with my vision not as good as it was before. Which reminds me, avoid using those abilities if you can. If you have to, then by all means. Do what you need to do." Itachi answered calmly without moving a muscle. It was habit to remain still when talking, it helped give him an aloof outlook as well as an uncaring one. It sometimes kept the other Akatsuki members at bay. Sometimes.

"Will you fight by my side in this?" Sasuke asked, he wondered if it was weak of him to ask such a question. But he'd rather his brother by his side then Naruto. It wasn't that he doubted Naruto's fighting ability; in fact he would be the first person to vouch for Naruto's abilities as a shinobi. But Naruto was pregnant, and Sasuke couldn't endanger that.

"Yes." Itachi answered calmly, confident that he would be able to do that for as long as the war let him.

With that Itachi dropped the genjutsu and they both entered the house and got interrogated by Naruto.

* * *

Madara gathered his allies, and his newest ally. It was none other then Kabuto now taking on some features of the former sannin Orochimaru. He will prove to be useful, a good little pawn in Madara's grand scheme as well as the war coming up and coming fast. His mask was sitting on the side table next to the chair he currently occupied; most of the Akatsuki members were killed. All he had left was his allies little shinobi who weren't as strong as most of his Akatsuki members. But they were strong enough to do what they were suppose to do.

The word was already spread across the land, and to the neighbouring islands close to the main body of land most of the shinobi villages were located. War was declared by Madara personally. The first attack was planned for the middle of the night against smaller villages rather then Konoha and its closes allies. They would be next.

* * *

**Authoress Note: **Chapter was Beta'ed by RemoChii!


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Seven months has passed since the declaration of war, his host, the boy he was sealed in was tormented. Every time the blond got time to think which was a lot lately, those thoughts were angry and tormented. Kyuubi could understand, faintly, Naruto's friends were going out and coming back a little older from the sights they most likely saw when out there. As to where Naruto, was stuck within the walls of Konoha unable to help them at all. Barely able to comfort them when they got back.

And his fights with Sasuke, those were about Naruto's safety and Naruto wanting to help. Kyuubi knew that this was his fault, and growled in frustration. Truthfully speaking, he was only trying to help. Naruto wanted a family one day, wanted to be apart of one. So Kyuubi sought out to make that happen, and then Madara had to go and do this! Madara, that name brought anger and hatred up in Kyuubi quicker then nothing has ever done before.

_Why you stupid fox! This wasn__'__t the right time for this. There__'__s a war going on and I can__'__t do anything! Nothing! They might need my help and I won__'__t be able to do anything!_ Naruto thought angrily, pacing the living room of his and Sasuke's house. He was angry, hurt and despite how fearless he could seem he was scared. Naruto felt helpless that he couldn't take away their torment. And he feared that they might not come back one day.

Kyuubi looked through the bars; there he was standing with a hand on a swelling belly. Kyuubi didn't show any emotion as he lowered himself to look Naruto in the eyes. What he was going to suggest was going to hurt and it was going to make Naruto angry.

_**If that**__**'**__**s the case, the best thing to do at this point is to kill it.**_ Kyuubi spoke, calmly. That in itself would anger Naruto.

_What! You can__'__t do that! It__'__s only a baby. _Naruto growled angrily, fists clenched hard at his sides and a scowl deep in his features. Kyuubi could sense killing intent coming from the blond already, it obviously didn't just anger the blond it made him angry to the point where he was about ready to attack.

_**Not even. It**__**'**__**s not fully grown yet**_. Kyuubi stated, it was a cruel thing to say but in Kyuubi's mind it wasn't even a baby yet. It wasn't full grown and didn't really have a proper gender.

_So! Sasuke and I… We want this baby, you can__'__t kill it!_ Naruto yelled, anger was heavily laced in his words. Naruto couldn't understand how the fox could be so cruel, though he should have known because the fox was in fact a demon. And demons weren't known for being friendly.

Kyuubi thought for a moment, killing was obviously out of the question. So that left one other option. But it was tricky.

_**Then have your Hokage transfer it to a woman, it**__**'**__**ll be easier when the time comes to birth the thing**_. Kyuubi suggested, it would take a lot out of Kyuubi to ensure the survival of both his host as well as the spawn growing in Naruto's makeshift womb thanks to Kyuubi's tinkering.

Kyuubi saw the anger melt away to suspicion then concern. Why did he have to get sealed inside of a boy who was worse then a woman who was emotional?

_That… That could work? What__'__s the catch?_ Naruto asked, suspicious on what the fox might ask for in return. Kyuubi wanted to snarl out at the lack of trust there but swallowed it in exchange for an explanation.

_It__'__s a risky procedure, normally you or the child won__'__t survive_… Kyuubi started but unsurprisingly he got interrupted.

_What does that mean! _Naruto yelled, fists tight still at his side. He wanted answers!

_**Shut it! Now, normally meaning if you didn**__**'**__**t have me sealed inside of you, you ungrateful worm. It**__**'**__**ll take a lot of chakra out of me so that means you**__**'**__**ll have to rely on your own chakra and try not to get hurt because I wouldn**__**'**__**t be able to heal you. For a bit it**__**'**__**ll be like I was never sealed inside of you**_. Kyuubi explained in a growl, why was his host so rude sometimes.

* * *

Sasuke panted lightly, he didn't expect this war to take a lot out of him. Yet it was, he was running out of chakra from constant fighting. Itachi was to his left, behind another tree so they could easily dodge the attacks coming from their enemies. Most laid dead on the ground, which was something he knew was bothering his brother. But his brother was a good shinobi and will do what was necessary in order to survive.

Sasuke caught the look Itachi sent him; it was a look that told him that within seconds they will attack. Sharingan's activated and watching every move happen before they happened.

Three of his brother's fingers sticking up. Sasuke tensed his kunai out and ready.

Two fingers left. Sasuke steadied his breathing.

One finger left. Sasuke moved away from the tree slightly, it would be easier to attack that way.

No fingers left, they attacked. Creating shadow clones in order to assist them in this fight. Sasuke watched Itachi create a massive fireball sending it towards their enemies. Sasuke didn't, he ended up using his chidori and sending it through someone's chest while his clone went past them and attacked someone else with a kunai.

* * *

Itachi easily dispatched two of the enemy shinobi; they didn't have headbands so he couldn't tell where they were from. All he knew was that they were working with Madara and that was enough to dispatch them. Looking around, he kept his sharingan activated in order to catch any sneak attacks from shinobi he and his brother might have missed. None, so he was allowed to calmly walk up to Sasuke who finished off the last of his enemies.

He wished he didn't have to fight this war, but understood why it needed to be done. He wished that Sasuke wouldn't have to fight a war, but understood that war was an unavoidable horror no matter what time you live in. He hated it. Faintly he wondered how Sakura was doing; she must be overrun at the hospital by now. Itachi was out of breath and fought hard to hide it, Sakura would probably have his head at this point if she knew. She worried too much, but it was a welcome change to his past during the time in Akatsuki. No one worried about each other there and you had to sleep with one eye open.

He sensed Kakashi coming before he caught sight of him in the distance. Turning slightly he watched as the shinobi quickly approached and landed near them. He liked Kakashi, despite his perverted ways when it came to porn he was a respectable shinobi. One Itachi would prefer to have as an ally then enemy. Granted Itachi knew he was able to kill Kakashi in a fight but knew that the copy-cat nin would be able to give him some nasty injuries he might succumb to at some point after the fight due to the resourcefulness of the silver haired shinobi.

"These are nothing but hired hand, they are low ranked shinobi." Itachi stated, he knew Kakashi probably already knew all of this already.

"Do you have any idea where they are from?" Kakashi asked, eyes scanning the area calmly. He sensed no one other then his team scouting the area as well as Sasuke and Itachi. It was troubling on how Madara could find people so easily, every time they thought they had the upper hand it turns out there was several more where they thought was none. If things keep going as they were, they'd run out of shinobi before Madara.

"No. I never came across places that have this many people during my time training under Orochimaru and after." Sasuke stated, budding in rightfully. After all, he was equal to them in this mission and will give his opinion should it be needed.

"Neither have I." Itachi stated calmly, he knew that Sasuke meant that he hasn't came across places like that even after he made a grave mistake in his life. And with events drastically changed, according to what Itachi's been told by Sasuke during their private talks during times when they were on missions such as these. Always either in the morning or at night, it was the best time to talk freely.

"We will take one of the unconscious shinobi's into custody, Ibiki can interrogate him. We'll find out. Sooner or later." Kakashi stated calmly, lowering half his headband to cover his sharingan. Allowing it to rest for the time being, until next time it was needed.

"We should head back, Tsunade-sama would no doubt want the report of what happened today." Itachi stated calmly, it was something they all agreed on obviously. So Sasuke picked the leader, of the group, he was still alive. In need of medical treatment but alive, and with that they left. Heading towards Konoha at the fastest pace they could manage, the rest of Kakashi's team followed closely behind. It consisted of Hinata, Tenten as well as Gai.

After several hours of quick travel. Only stopping when it was absolutely necessary they arrived in Konoha, the first stop they made was the Hokage tower in order to give their full report and to hand over their captured guest. A half an hour after everything was done they headed out and each of them had a plan of their own in order to unwind.

Itachi bid farewell to the others including his brother and headed to his small home near the main household. Sasuke quickly headed home, has been since he found the war started and since he found out the news of Naruto's pregnancy only to find Naruto sitting on the couch with his hands on his belly. Something was troubling his blond, and Sasuke figured it was the war. It had to be.

"We need to talk." Naruto stated calmly, he had an idea of what he was going to do. It was just getting his partner's own point of view on the matter first.

**Authoress Note: **Beta'ed by RemoChii


End file.
